Bishonen Beware
by DreamFeathers
Summary: Re-writing the second OVA. -Someone- screwed up with the summoning and instead of Miaka and Taka, me and and my friend end up into FY. Now we have to save the Shijin Ten Sho from the hands of Tenkou. TasOC, (ChiOC) Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Bishonen Beware**

**Chapter One**

A young, reddish-brown haired girl wearing a large black backpack stood alone at an airport, impatiently tapping her foot, glancing at her watch every few seconds, and giving an impatient sigh. 

"_Flight One-Seventy-two from Finland is now arriving. Please meet departing passengers in the lounge."_ a nasal voice suddenly said over the loudspeaker. 

"YESSSS!" the girl yelled loudly, pumping her fist in the air and ignoring the people's stares. She took off for the lounge at top speed, dodging trolleys and startled adults who had to jump out of her way. 

She would shout 'Gomen' once in a while, and receive blank looks from everyone. One child looked up at their parent and asked, "What'd she say Mom?" 

"I'll tell you when you're older." the woman replied, looking quite disturbed, and pulling her child away. 

When the red-haired girl arrived at the lounge, she looked frantically around, starting to look worried, when a voice with a funny accent called out, "LANA!!!!" 

She whirled around, and saw an older girl with black and red hair walking her way with many baggage's in tow and a dark-blue backpack on her back. 

"RIINA!!!" she called out happily, and ran up to the girl, nearly tackling her with a hug, to which she responded with an almost bones crushing bear hug. When the young red head was able to breathe once again she grabbed a few of her bags and pulled her towards the door. 

"How are you doing? How was the trip? What do you wanna do first?" the smaller girl asked in one breath. 

"Whoah! Whoah! Slow down, kittling!" the older girl laughed, a pair of fangs flashing in the light when she did. 

"But I'm hyper!!!!" Lana replied, grinning and hopping from one foot to the other, exposing a set of fangs also, though smaller. 

"I'm Riina. Nice to meet you hyper." Riina said with a straight face, before cracking up. 

_'PSSSTTT! Will you two just get out of the airport already?! I can't breathe!' _said a voice in both girls' heads suddenly. 

Lana turned her head slightly, and whispered to her backpack, "Hang on Faia. We'll be out in a few minutes." 

"Awww, how could you stuff her in that thing!?" Riina scolded, quickly pulling Lana out onto the street, then attacking her backpack. 

"Come on out, Faia!" Riina said cheerfully, pulling a black cat out of Lana's carry-on, then cuddling it. 

"Come on! You gotta see the apartment!" Lana said happily, dragging her friend down the street. 

They came to a large apartment building, and Lana led them up to the fourth floor, to a *cough* 'interestingly' decorated room. There was incense and candles in several places, along with three daggers lying around, a rack on the wall displaying several swords, two beds with star and moon comforters, a small fountain the shape of a mountain with wolves on it, a painting of the face of a black cat sitting on a low, square table, a computer in one corner, along with a radio/CD player, and phone, and an air hockey board in the other corner along with a TV. There also seemed to be a million cute, cuddly stuffed animals everywhere. 

"Welcome to 'Home'." Lana said, rolling her eyes. Faia jumped out of Riina's arms, settling herself on a plush pillow in front of the TV. 

Riina carefully took a dagger to her hand and looked curiously around. "I love the decoration.... " she said, smiling warmly. Then she noticed something among the stuffed animals and picked up one that looked like a cute little devil. "Hey, I didn't know that you kept this all these years!" 

Lana waved her hand like shocked from the thought of throwing away one of her beloved plushies. "Of course I did! I couldn't throw a way my own shoulder devil." she smiled. 

"I'm glad you could come to America on you trip." Lana said, flopping down on a beanbag covered with the constellations. 

"Me to." Riina laughed, taking a seat on a black wooden stool and looked through the window. "It's very....." 

_"Weird?" _Faia supplied, yawning and stretching. 

Riina giggled. "That would about describe it. By the way kittling, did you want to show me that 'special book' you found?" 

Lana's eyes started glittering "OMG Riina, you're gonna love it." 

"What? You finally found the book you're supposed to do your homework from for school?" Riina chided. 

Lana sweatdropped, and coughed, saying, "Er, no. I haven't found that one yet." 

"Typical." Riina said, and dodged a pillow Lana threw at her. 

"If you wanna see it, we gotta go to the library. They wouldn't let me check it out." Lana told her impatiently. 

"....Don't tell me you found the book from FY!?" Riina exclaimed in disbelief. 

"Nooooo, but I did find some sort of 'Movie' book that goes along with it. You just open it, and it's like a movie screen! It's so cool!" Lana said, smiling sympathetically at her friend's disappointed look. 

"Well, let's go and take a look." she said cheerfully a second later, and stood up. 

"Yayyy!" Lana exclaimed, putting Faia back in the backpack, and dashing out the door. 

"Hey! Slow down!" Riina yelled after her as she grabbed her unpacked backpack, throwing it on her back and running after the other girl down the street to a large library. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

"Hello! Do you still have that book I asked you to hold for me?" Lana asked the librarian politely, who gave her a strange look, before nodding at reaching under the counter, her hand emerging clasped around a old book with a black cover. 

"Take her home and makes sure she gets some rest after she's done." the woman suddenly told Riina who looked confused but smiled and nodded to the librarian anyway to avoid any trouble. 

Lana muttered incoherently on the way to table and sat down with a thump. 

_"Hey! Watch it!" _Faia complained in their heads as Lana set down the backpack she was in rather roughly on the floor. 

"Okay. What was THAT all about?" Riina asked her, one eyebrow raised. 

"Stupid people think I'm crazy. They say _THEY_ can't see anything, but I do clear as day! Here, _YOU_ take a look. Can't you see it?!" Lana said gruffly, pushing the book across the table at her. 

Riina carefully opened the book, and gave a small whistle when she saw what appeared to be a movie stretched across the two pages she was looking at. 

"Cool! Hey look, there's Chiri!" she breathed enthusiastically, pointing to where the monk appeared to be walking down a path with somebody. 

"See?! Ha! In your _FACE_ Lady! I'm NOT nutz!" Lana exclaimed, getting several strange looks. Riina sweatdropped and tried to look like she was concentrating on the book. 

"*Err*, or it could be that we're BOTH crazy." Riina pointed out when she looked up again. 

The two girls looked at eachother for a second, then Lana sweatdropped, and said, "Oh damn." 

"So what's happened so far?" Riina asked, looking back down at the book hurriedly, deciding to avoid that topic at the moment. 

Lana shrugged. "Mostly just Chichiri and Tasuki walking, camping out, then walking again. Nothing too exciting." 

"Hmm." Riina muttered thoughtfully. "Well, it looks like they just got to Mt. Reikaku" she told Lana, pointing to the page. 

"Really?" Lana asked, leaning quickly far over the table to get a better look. 

Too far. Her and Riina's heads banged together, and both girls gave a yelp of pain, and accidentally slapped the book with their palms at the same time. Suddenly there was a flash of red light, and both girls had disappeared, leaving only an old, black book and a black backpack behind. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

"Ugh, you sure got a hard head kittling." Riina groaned, sitting up and opening her eyes. 

She blinked a couple times, then rubbed her eyes and blinked again. 

"I could have _sworn_ I was just in a library." she muttered to herself. She was on the edge of a forest, looking an old stone building tucked away among the trees. She looked around some more, and noticed Lana lying on the ground a few feet from her, apparently out cold. 

"Oy! Wake up!" Riina said loudly, shaking her shoulder. 

Lana's only response was to say, "Just five more minutes, Mom." and roll over. 

"Hey look, Tasuki's lost his shirt." Riina said airily, and Lana bolted up looking around with wide eyes. 

"What?! Where?!" She suddenly noticed where they were, and rubbed her eyes, asking, "Riina, do you see a forest?" 

"Uh huh." Riina replied, not noticing the crunching of footsteps behind them. 

"Crap. We're screwed, aren't we?" she said flatly, looking around. Riina was about to answer when the both of the girls jumped a mile high when a twig snapped behind them. 

"Nani, no da? Who-"  
"What the F**K?! What are you doing on Mt. Reikkaku?!" Two voices exclaimed from behind of them. 

Lana screamed, grabbing a nearby branch and whirling around to beat the living daylights out of what- or who ever had sneaked up on them. 

When she saw who it was, she stopped dead, gulping. 

"Riina? I think we died." Lana said shakily, looking at the two seishi standing before her. 

"Oh, heavens!" Riina exclaimed weakly in Finnish, looking as if she thought she had suddenly gone insane. 

"If you don't tell us soon..." Tasuki warned, reaching for his Tessen. 

"That's it." Lana said calmly, letting her stick drop to the ground. 

"That's what?" Riina asked, looking confused. 

"That's it. I'm fainting." Lana told her, and promptly collapsed. 

"Daaaaaa." Riina sweatdropped, staring at her fallen friend. "Wait a minute! You can't pass out without me!!! Wake up!" she exclaimed after a second, shaking her roughly. 

"Leave me alone." Lana insisted, keeping her eyes shut. 

"Daijubu no da? Is she alright no da?" Chichiri asked worriedly kneeling next to Lana. 

"Oh, she's fine. She's just being an idiot." Riina smiled sweetly as she tried to wake her friend. 

"That's it! Get yer "¤%/!¤(=/* ass off the ground! NOW!!" Tasuki growled. 

Lana cautiously opened one eye, then the other, slowly getting up to stand in front of the two men. 

"We're taking you to the bandit fortress where we can keep an eye on ya." Tasuki told her flatly. 

Lana looked at Riina worriedly, who slowly grinned "Great! Lead the way!" 

Lana finally caught on that this was real, and she was going to see the ACTUAL hideout, and grinned also, pumping her fist in the air a giving a whoop. 

Tasuki and Chichiri looked at eachother, looking greatly disturbed, and Tasuki face faulted "How d'd i just got t' feeling that this ain't necessarily a GOOD thing..." 

"Depends on who ye are." Lana replied, grinning widely, and then with great exaggeration, bowed low, sweeping her arm out, and saying, "Lead the way." 

Riina sweatdropped for Lana's act. As Tasuki walked past of them, she exaggeratedly inched away from Lana, leaving Chichiri between the two of them. "Honestly, sometimes she scares me..." she said in mock worry. 

"OI!! You take that back RIGHT NOW!!" Lana snarled bearing her fangs. She started chasing the now laughing Riina around Chichiri. 

"DAAAA! Will you two calm down na no daaa." Chichiri sighed with a worried look on his usually cheerful face as he tried to grab the girls from their sleeves. 

"Daa! Are you nuts? Not when she's 'bout to kill me!" Riina panted and started running towards Tasuki, when Chichiri finally grabbed a hold of Lana's shirt and yanked her to stop. 

"Lemme go, I won't hurt her… bad!" Lana said, with a smirk, and finally stopped fighting when Chichiri begged her to calm down. "Oh fine." Lana sighed, then turned to Riina and said in mock warning, "You live… for now." 

"Right, I tremble in fear." Riina replied, rolling her eyes. 

"Stop yur yakking and keep moving." Tasuki growled, roughly turning Lana around to face the fortress and giving her a push to get her moving. 

"Geez, you're a jerk when you're confused, aren't cha?" Lana snarled, looking at Tasuki in growing annoyance. 

Tasuki looked about ready to explode, but Chichiri said suddenly, "Oh look, we're here, no da." This distracted Lana for a second, and she turned, blinking in awe at the large stone structure before her. Out of the corner of her eye, Riina saw Chichiri breathe a sigh of relief that the fighting had stopped. 

"Don't worry, she's not always this strange, or so full of, er, 'energy'." She assured him, and could have sworn Chichiri let out a sigh of relief. 

Lana snorted, and said, "Yeah, like you're not as crazy as me." 

"Oy! Genrou! Welcome back!" a voice called, a both girls turned, and saw a blue-haired man run up to them. 

"Kouji!" Lana squealed, then saw the look from all the others, and told Riina defensively, "What?! He's one of my favorite characters too!" 

"How do you know Kouji?!" Tasuki growled at her, looking like he was about to grab her by the collar of her shirt, but at the last minute, Lana dodged. 

"Don't." Lana said, voice hard. Riina grimaced, and recalled how Lana HATED to be manhandled. 

"Group hug!" Riina suddenly yelled, going chibi, and pulling Lana, Tasuki, Kouji and Chichiri all into a tight hug. 

"WHO and WHAT the heck are you guys!?" Tasuki exclaimed, trying in vain to break Riina's hold. 

Lana blushed heavily as she was pushed up against him and Kouji at once, though trying to hide a giddy smile, and said in a small voice, "This is going to take some explaining…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bishonen******

**Beware**

**_AN:_**

**_Riina_****_: Aren't we being soooo evil? *chuckles*_**

**_Lana: Yep!! ^^ and I'm loving it so far._**

**_Riina_****_: Why thank you! *bows deeply*_**

**_Lana: *claps, cheers, whistles and throws blue roses*_**

**_Riina_****_: Thank you, thank you everybody!_**

**_Lana: HEY!! Don't forget about the c-authoress._**

**_Riina_****_: *he he* ^^;; Aaaand I'd like to thank my co-authoress Lana who talked me into this and wrote the wonderful 1st chapter!!! Please R&R and she'll be taking the next chapter!!! ^^_**

**_Lana: *bows deeply, blowing kisses*_**

**_Riina_****_: *applauses and whistles*_**

**_Lana: I'd like to dedicate this academy award to my cat Faia. She pushed me into near hysterics when i didn't feel like writing!_**

**_Faia_****_: Cleaning your room would be a miracle afford of award…_**

**_Lana: Shush!!! … ^^;;;;_**

**Okayyy**** and then the boring disclaimers.**** Get this. WE! OWN! NOTHING! Except our selves, but you already knew that. So no point of suing us. *whacks a pack of lawyers with a mallet* get back, BACK ye scoundrels!! We put the disclaimers up already! WATESE-SENSEI! Call your lawyers back!!**

**Chapter 2**

**Dinner and How to Avoid Too Curious Seishi**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

The sun was already setting when Kouji slowly led them to the inside of the old and huge stone mansion, which also served as the hideout of the famous Mt. Reikkaku bandits. The girls were looking everything with wide eyes, and tried to see everything in a one glimpse.

"Genrou! It's nice t' have ya finally back. Everybody has missed ya." Kouji said and put his had to Tasukis' shoulder.

"We came here to stay. Well, at least i did." Tasuki grinned his fanged smile as he looked questioningly to Chichiri.

"Somehow I doubt that." Riina whispered to herself as she narrowed her eyes and studied Tasukis' outfit inch by inch.

"Well, well, well. Now who are these lovely ladies you brought Genrou? Are they fiancé's of the two of you?" Kouji asked when he suddenly noticed the girls.

"Ah! You hav'ta be Genrous' girl." he grinned as he swept Lanas' hand and softly kissed it.

"NO *mph*" the now red Lana was cut off, when Riina slapped her hand over Lana's mouth.

"Eh heh hee." Riina giggled nervously.

"NO F(&%&# WAY SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!! Ya know how I HATE women!" Tasuki exploded, hitting his friend to the back of his head, with his face even redder than his hair.

"Daaa!" Chichiri swallowed and twitched uncomfortably. "Why don't we get inside and eat something no da. We have traveled the whole day ..."

"And I'm sick 'n tired of the fish! If i see one more fish, I'm gona grow scales!" Tasuki complained loudly as they walked through the inner yard.

"Well, we have some dinner left. After we've eaten ya guys have to tell me everything!" Kouji grinned as he threw his arms around Tasukis' and Chichiris' shoulders and guided them in through large wooden doors.

Lana and Riina followed the three men in few steps behind of them.

"What whas that all about?" Lana hissed to her friend when they entered of the doors.

"Shush. No time to explain kittling, but don't..." Riina trailed of when they entered into a big, old looking hall.

It was full of noisy and messy looking bandits sitting in a long tables drinking or playing. Some where on the other end of the hall a group fist fight broke up. Someone was singing badly off key, and a man in a near table passed out, sliding under the table.

"Great..." Riina muttered dryly as she heard happy snoring from under the table.

"Cool!!" Lana grinned and her eyes started to shine from the noisy view.

Lana marched to a lonely table on a shadowy corner where Tasuki, Chichiri and Kouji were already sitting. She sat down next to Kouji, right across Tasuki. The older girl sat next to hot tempered red head, across Chichiri, and kicked her pack bag under the table. Soon someone brought them steaming bowls of rice to the table with delicious looking vegetables that had some pieces of meat with them.

Tasuki and Lana attacked to the food like a pack of hungry wolves who hadn't seen food for a while. Kouji gapped the view for a few seconds and then carefully took some rice and vegetables, though he had already eaten. Chichiri ate slowly, as he quietly observed everybody who sat around the table. Riina twiddled with her chopsticks, trying to pick up some rice from her bowl, but failing every time. Finally she gave up with a sigh and ate just the vegetables. It was allredy dark on the out side when they finally finished the dinner.

"Aaah. Much better." Tasuki sighed happily as he poured a cup of sake to himself and gulped it down whit a one swallow.

"Now." he suddenly slammed the empty cup to the table, making the both of the girls nearly jumping out of their skins. He narrowed his eyes and fixed his golden gaze to them.

"Talk! What th' hell you two were doing in front of the Mt. Reikaku bandits hideout?" he asked with a low voice, giving them a stare which could have pierced stones. "Have ya been send by t' bandits on the Kutou's border?"

"Well aren't we being nice tonight, fang boy." Lana snapped. She was getting irritated by Tasuki's sudden cold attitude.

"Actually, OW" she suddenly yelped when Riina had calmly stepped on her toes under the table.

"Some more rice kittling?" she asked, looking like nothing had happened and handled the now almost empty bowl of rice to Lana. Lana glanced at her friend in confusion, but silently took the bowl.

"Kittling?....." Kouji raised a brow amusedly. Lana almost choked on a piece of rice.

"Don't *cough cough* .... Don't call me *cough cough COUGH* ....that! *cough cough*" Lana panted tierry eyedly. Riina sweat dropped as she patted her friends back.

"What ever you say... kittling." Tasuki smirked and leaned to the wall, causing Lana to choke on her food once again.

"I said. Don't. Call. Me. That." she said hoarsely when she stood up, shooting daggers at Tasuki.

Riina face faulted and calmly pulled the hot headed red head to sit down with a deep sigh.

"Grrrrr." Lana quietly sulked.

"A long story." she waved her hand tiredly to the three guys. "As Lana was saying, we have been traveling for a long time now and we're coming from a far away. You probably haven't even heard of the place, but anywayz. A little while ago there was an incredibly thick fog on the mountains that lasted for few days. And seemingly we got lost. When it cleared we had no idea where we were. We had came down from the mountains in somewhere neither of us had ever seen. Anywayz. Couple of days ago, we were on between two mountains, I think it was on the other side of this mountain, we were attacked by some bandits. We barely escaped, but on the way we lost one of our pack bags. We've been moving as fast as we could since then, until you just found us. Arigatou!" she smiled thankfully "We have been afraid we'd run into those men again".

Lana couldn't believe what she was seeing. Riina was lying to the seishi with a straight face. She was playing an act that could have won Oscars. Lana had no idea why the dark haired girl was acting so weirdly, but decided not to blow her cover and smiled too.

"It is getting really late." Riina continued "And if it isn't too much trouble for you, because you have been so kind to us already, but could we spend the night over here? Please? We're so tired.... " she gave Tasuki and Chichiri an wounded, pleading look and softly nudged Lana under the table.

"Wha'_aaaaaah_!" Lana fake yawned dedicatedly and stretched, to play her part on this scheme.

"Please?…" The both girls looked hopefully one by one at Chichiri, Tasuki and Kouji.

"Aww. C'mon Genrou. Wha'da ya say. Let 'em stay." Kouji grinned after a second and gave puppy dog eyes to Tasuki. He winked to the girls when Tasuki tiredly rolled his eyes.

Chichiri had put his fingertips together in front of his face and tipped his head thoughtfully, his smiling mask being as unreadable as always. Both girls held their breath.

"I really don't see any reason why not they couldn't stay for the night Tasuki-kun no da." he finally said cheerfully in his carefree style. Both of the girls silently sighed in relief.

Tasuki glared at his friends, then rubbed his temples tiredly growling.

"All right." Kouji said pleasantly, as Tasuki winced. Both girls had the suspicion Kouji had stepped on his foot. "We have a spare room on the other side of the compound. Follow us." Kouji and Chichiri got up with Tasuki reluctantly following, and began leading the girls down several halls.

Lana suddenly stopped, looking from side to side as if she thought someone had said her name.

"What's wrong, kittling?" Riina asked her quietly. The men hadn't noticed them stopping, and kept on walking and talking to each other.

"Something's wrong here. Keep the men distracted, I'm going to check it out." Lana told her, turning and running down a certain hall as if something was leading her.

"Daaa, how am I supposed to do THAT?!" Riina hissed after her, but Lana was already gone. "Daaaaaa. Tasuki's not going to like this." she sighed to herself, and quietly followed the men, praying they wouldn't notice until Lana was back from where ever she had gone.

The men still hadn't noticed five minutes later, when a roar suddenly made the floors of the building shake.

"What the hell was THAT?!" Tasuki yelled, taking off down a hall with the rest of them in hot pursuit.

_"Whatever it is, I bet it has something to do with Lana."_ Riina thought with a sigh, and ran after them.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

****

And then some replies for our reviewers! ^^ *hands a rose for all who reviewed* *blinks and chuckles* Yes, this is shameless bribing… ^~

**Chiri** - *bows* I'm glad that you liked of it! ^^ *chuckles* And I hope that I'll see you around in yahoo, or hotmail msn! ;p *mutters* If I'd actually ever had the TIME for that one… -_-;;; *sweat drops* Or if I'd have the chance to actually DL the msn….

**Demee**  - Thank you! ^^ And don't worry, me and Lana are not anywhere near of ending this fic yet… ;p Though the both of us love the monk and bandit equally, me and Lana didn't need to go through a cat fight for them.  
_ *Me and Lana are looking at Chichiri and Tasuki thoughtfully*   
me: You can get Tasuki, if I'll get Chichiri…..  
Lana: *smirk* Deal!  
Tasuki & Chichiri: *sweat drops with wide eyes*  
Tasuki: *mutters to Chichiri* Wana run for it?  
Lana: *glomps Tasuki* Dream on, bandit boy! *smirk*  
_That is basically what happened. *heh heh*

**Alatril**** Carnesr – Thanks for your support! ^^ No need to worry, (spoilers, maybe ;p) Riina and Lana aren't going to end up enemies, like Miaka and Yui did. They don't have any reason to, and they're too good (and old) friends to end up hating each others. (This will be explained better on the future)**

Okay. That much for this chapter. *checks out few files* It seems that Lana will be taking over for the next one, so stay tuned! ;p And please, don't forget to review! ^^ *turns chibi and gives puppy eyes* Roses will be loved, and flames will warm hands nicely. ^~ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Bishone**** Beware**

**Chapter 3**

**Don't mess with a Red Head**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

They emerged in a courtyard, to see the men all yelling to each other, and rushing at a tiger.

"How'd that thing get in here?!" Kouji yelled.

"It came through the north gates!" a man yelled, when suddenly a yell cut through all the noise.

Riina's eyes widened as Lana ran out of one of the passages, something held in her arms, yelling, "DON'T HURT HER!!!"

"Get out of the way, Baka!" the men yelled, when Lana ran in between the men and the beast. The tiger leapt at Lana, taking whatever it was from her arms, and climbed up a tree, hiding in the branches. The bandits charged the tree, but Lana was suddenly in the way, fighting them off.

"What the- LANA! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Riina yelled, but her voice was drowned out by the yells and shouts of the men. Lana fought against all of them silently with a determined look on her face. Her fighting was different from what Riina had seen before. It was graceful in an animal-like way, and stronger than usual.

Suddenly one of the men accidentally swung his sword, the blade biting deep into Lana's cheek, making her howl in pain.

"Kittling!" Riina yelled, running towards her.

"EVERYBODY!! HOLD IT!!!" Tasuki yelled, and all of the men froze, Lana prowling around the base of the tree, panting.

Riina ran up to her, and asked, "Lana, what's going on?!"

"She was just trying to get her kid, and they were going to KILL her for it!" Lana yelled back, looking angry.

"Kid?" Kouji asked walking up. Lana jerked a thumb up at the tree, and everyone looked up to see the animal look at them all with a cub caught by the scruff of it's neck in it's mouth.

"How did you know, no da?" Chichiri asked, looking confused and serious.

Lana opened her mouth to reply, but closed it, looking confused herself. She looked up at the tiger, cocking her head to one side. The tiger jumped down from the tree, making everyone jump out of it's way but Lana, who was still looking at it as if she were trying to figure something out.

To everyone's surprise, the tiger gently set down her cub, and went up to Lana, gently licking her cheek, before grabbing her cub again, and running out of the gates.

"You're welcome." Lana said, then looked confused and shook her head, saying in a tired voice, "I need to lie down. I'm going insane."

"Hai." Riina sighed, and added, "I always knew you were weird, kittling, but THIS takes the cake."

"Come on, we'll get that cheek taken care of, then we'll talk more about this." Kouji ordered, grabbing her arm and dragging her in the building. Lana didn't fight in the least, in fact, Kouji nearly had to carry her.

"Well, I gotta say this, Genrou. You sure pick the feisty ones." Kouji said teasingly to his friends, who whacked him upside the head with his Tessen, glaring murderously.

"Say that again, and I'll hurt you." Lana yawned, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Whatever, kittling." Kouji teased.

Lana's eyes flew open. "Don't call me that!!!" Lana yelled, trying desperately to get enough footing to clobber him, but finally gave up, growling half-heartedly, "You're going to be in trouble if I remember that tomorrow, buddy boy."

"You two have been awfully quiet." Riina stated, looking back at Tasuki and Chichiri. Tasuki looked peeved, and Chichiri looked like he was in deep thought.

"Just trying to figure out what happened, no d-" Chichiri started to explain, but was cut off.

"GAH!" Kouji explained, as Lana slumped over, falling asleep, and he just barely grabbed her in time to hold her up. "Man, you two MUST have been traveling a lot. She's out cold." he said, picking her up to carry her.

"Why're you being so F^&%*&@ nice?!" Tasuki growled at him, looking untrustingly at the limp form in his arms.

"Ah, cool down, Genrou. I don't think they're a threat. They're only _women_, remember?" Kouji joked.

"Ugh, who're you callin' a woman? Put me down, I can walk, damn it." Lana said groggily from where she was being carried.

"You don't even sound like you can _see _straight." Riina said flatly, peering down at her friends face.

"I'm still against being carried." Lana replied, suddenly wincing and touching her cheek, giving a start when she saw the blood. "SUZAKU!!! Why didn't anyone TELL me I'm bleedin'?!" she exclaimed, seeming wider awake, and struggling to get down.

"You worship Suzaku?" Chichiri asked, almost looking relaxed before Lana answered.

"_Worship?_I'm Christ-" she started to say, but Riina pinched her arm discretely, shooting her a Look.

"I think Lana needs some bandages, that looks a little deep." Riina said with concern in her voice, prodding Lana's cheek, and being answered by a wild howl of pain and an uppercut that barely missed her chin.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

*ahem* That was for this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed from it! ^^ And please, don't forget to review before you leave. *sweat drops* Okay, that sounded stupid even on my own ears. -_-; I'd like to thank all of you, who has reviewed this fic. You people are the best. *gives a hug for the reviewers* And then for to the feedbacks.

**Chiri26** - *smiles amusedly* Oy, I'm not a lazy bum, I just happened to be a bit *er* slow…. And don't worry, I'll keep updating. Eventually. ;p…. So no need to send your sis over here. ^~

**Alatril**** Carnesr - Yesh, I updated… again! ^^ And you'll see soon what happens in the next few chaps. Word explanation for 'kittling': *ahem* *cough cough* Kittling is a word pun and a nick name that I'm calling Lana. It started with our age difference, we're both big cat lovers and that I'm always worrying over her like a mother cat over her kittens. So she's my kittling. ;p Nice to see that you're still hanging with us.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bishonen**** Beware**

**Chapter Four**

**_*AN:_**

**_Lana: Konnichiwa minna! ^^ This's MY chapter, and will probably get flamed, but at least Riina here is going to be back soon, so you can look forward to that at least! *glomps c-authoress* At least SOMEONE here can write, even if _I_ can't. *sniff* R&R folks! Or face Faia's wrath. *points to cat who is sleeping in front of a large, EMPTY bag of kitty treats.* Eh, heh heh. ^^;;;;_**

****

*********************************

It took a while to get Lana to stop trying to maime Riina.

"SOUNDS like it's deep too. Come on girly, let's get you fixed up." Kouji said with a grin.

"_ONE_, don't call me 'girly'. _TWO_ you have to be broken in the first place to be 'fixed', and I'm FINE." Lana insisted, looking annoyed.

Kouji just chuckled, then suddenly picked Lana up and threw her over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN YA-!!!!!" Lana yelled, starting to name off things that made the two seishi's and monks eyes widen, and Riina blush.

"I'm VERY sorry. She doesn't react well to a pain." Riina told them, going chibi with a beet red face.

By now they had reached a room with two beds, a dresser with various decorations that looked to be stolen from wealthy people, which, Riina reminded herself, they probably were.

Kouji went over to one of the drawers while the girls sat on the bed, and pulled out a bottle and some herbs and bandages. Lana was fighting to stay awake.

"Now, drink this. It'll help while we put in the herbs. They're gona probably burn like heck." Kouji told her, and when Lana opened her mouth to protest, he poured some amber liquid down it. She coughed for a while, before finally swallowing it down and suddenly got a grin on her face, eyes going half-lidded.

"*Umm*... What'd you do ta 'er?" Tasuki asked, looking from Lana to Riina, who had seen the face, and started edging for the door.

"It's just gonna make 'er loopy for a while, but it'll wear off." Kouji answered, staring at Lana who was now nodding her head to music that wasn't there. Suddenly she began singing *insert FY song here*, and Riina yipped, running forward and clapping her hand across the girls mouth.

"Lana gets_ extremely _weird when she's like this. I'd advise you to bandage her up and get out of here." Riina warned grimly.

Kouji quickly obeyed, and when Lana was out danger of bleeding to death, which she was never in, Lana asked in a still fuzzy voice, "Oy, Riina, get your backpack. I wanna listen to some CDs." Lana said, shaking her head and trying to clear it of the weird feeling.

"Da! My backpack!" Riina yipped, looking frantically around and making Lana jump a mile high, then hold her head and groan in pain.

"Riina, shut up. I got one helluva head-" she suddenly stopped, and glared at Kouji. "There was sake in that junk, wasn't there?" she growled.

"Yeah, so?" he asked innocently, and Lana added this to her mile long list of reasons to hurt him when she got better.

"Wait a minute, you LOST the backpack?!" Lana suddenly yelped, jumping up in shock, then promptly whimpering and holding her head.

"Baka, she's never drank pure sake before." Riina scolded the three men, who looked shocked, than said quietly to Lana, "We HAVE to find that backpack before someone else does."

"Hai." Lana groaned, and tried to stand up.

Without much success. She ended up swaying for a second, then falling against Kouji, who grinned guiltily at her accusing look.

"You're going to regret it when I can see straight again." Lana growled. "And that's a promise."

"Right, and the cows can fly." Riina muttered dryly and rolled her eyes.

"Okay. YOU. Into the bed. Right now." She said in mother like tone and helped Lana into the bed and under the covers.

"But. But." Lana sleepily tried

"No buts. You're gona sleep that hangover out kittling." Riina said tightly and raised a brow to Lana and tugged her in.

"Yes mommy." She grumped and turned over on her side, falling a sleep almost immediately.

"And YOU." Riina sharply turned to face Tasuki, Chichiri and sligthly blushing Kouji.

"Out. I can take care of her when she wakes up…" She promptly shooed the men towards the door.

Kouji scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry y'know. I didn't know that she'd over react to it so strongly."

"'S okay. It needed to be done." Riina sighed and waved her hand.

"Just don't come banging the doors on the tomorrow morning too early, or she really will beat you up Kouji-chan" she smiled cheerfully.

"G'night everyone, and thank you for letting us stay here. See ya tomorrow." She nodded to Chichiri and Tasuki.

"Wait, how did ya…" Tasuki started but the door was firmly shut in front of his face.

"Itai." He rubbed his nose "_*Grrrr*_ Damn women…" Tasuki muttered when the three of them walked back to the dining hall.

"Aah. Daijobou Tasuki-kun no da. You are such an hot head y'know. You should try to calm down a bit na no da" Chichiri chuckled as he rustled the flaming hair of his friend playfully.

"Yea! Ya have lots to learn about of how t' treat a girl from yer dashingly good looking friend, Genrou." Kouji laughed and took a pose. Which was slightly ruined when Tasuki whacked his friend with his Tessen.

"Aw, will ya fucking can it Kouji." Tasuki smirked and pinned his friend into a playful headlock.

"Ya know I hate de fucking women." He rubbed roughly his knuckles at Kouji's dark blue hair as they entered to the hall.

"Ow, ow, ow. Leggo! Yer ruining my hair." Kouji mock complained and twisted himself free.

"Yeah, right. Whit yer looks it'd only be improvement." Tasuki teased and sat back to the table they had had earlier on that evening and turned suddenly serious.

"I don't trust 'em 'Chiri. Gods knows I don't. There's something weird about them" he looked darkly at Chichiri "And it's not 'cuz they're some girls." he snapped to Kouji, who was about to say some smart ass remarks, but wisely shut his mouth.

"The older one didn't tell the whole truth about them. But I didn't sense any threat or danger from them" Chichiri agreed with his soft low voice and even his mask looked thoughtful.

"C'mon ya two. We'll talk to them more on the morning." Kouji yawned and suddenly grinned "As soon as that Genrou's kittling'll get over of her hangover…. " he smirked.

Another well aimed swing of Tessen met once again Kouji's head.

"I told ya. SHE. _*whack* _IS. _*hit* _NOT. _*poke* _MY. _*slam* _BLODY. _*thud* _KITTLING!!! _*pokepokewhackpoke *" _Chibi Tasuki assaulted at Kouji, who laughed and did his best to dodge the fast seishi's blows.

"What ever you say Genrou."

Back on the girls room Riina flopped to the free bed.

"Ho boy. Aren't we screwed…" she murmured tiredly in Finnish, glancing one more time to the slightly snoring Lana's direction, before falling asleep her self.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Okay… Another short sided chap, but the next one is gona be longer one! Honest! *sighs and drops her head against the keyboard* Been up the last almost 24 hours, so don't expect anything coherent from me for a while, especially when I'm thinkin' in Brittish/Irish accent. Anywho. See ya on th' next chapter! ^^ Cheers! But before I'm off, some review rants!

**Chiri26** – I was more thinking of putting her into a box and via airmail, but… Anyway, there's gona be some new material in the next chapter. As I recall, Lana only updated for 4 chapters.

**Songwind** –** Thank you. ^^ I do appreciate that as good writer like you, is reviewing the fic. The powers and what is going on, will be explained in future chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bishonen******

**Beware**

**_AN:_**

**_*Looks up from her sketchbook and blinks in surprise* *er* Hello everybody. Are you looking for something? If you're looking for chapters that Lana *hugs* and her muses Faia-neko and SD (ask from her if you want to know ^^) has written, *points with pen* they're in that'a way. Her other fics can be found from over there *points up with the pen* . *sweat drops* Are ya guys still here? Oh, you want the next chapter! Silly me. *dives head first into a huge pile of papers* *muffled voice* I know I saw it here SOMEWHERE…Daa!! *pops up* Here ya go. Enjoy! ^^ R&R guys, and we'll continue this. ^~ *hint, hint* *coughreviewcough* and the redhead will be back pulling the strings on the next chapter._ _^^_**

****

**Chapter 5:**

**Healings and Missing Backpacks**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The late morning sunshine peaked through a dirty glass that could be called a window only in the loosest meaning of the word, and even that needed a very good imagination. Other wise you could have thought it was just a bit smoother part of the wooden wall.

A beam of sunshine crawled up to sleeping Lana's face and finally found a place to rest on her eyes. She wrinkled her nose annoyed on her sleep. Finally she slowly drifted somewhere near conscious, though not totally awaken yet. She turned on other her side, eyes closed, and murmured something incoherent about too early sunrises and how someone could stuff it to somewhere the sun doesn't shine. She gave a deep sigh and hoped that she could still sleep for couple of hours more before the school. She had no such luck. Something stated to tickle annoyingly on her cheek. She reached her hand on her face to scratch that something that kept her from sleeping. And howled a bloody murder.

Riina screamed and bolted a mile high from the bed next to hers, where she had been sleeping.

"Wh-what, where, when?" she panted with wide eyes, having had the scare of her life.

"Ooooww, My head. Oow, My _CHEEK_." Lana whined, sitting on her bed, doubled over and holding her head on her hands.

"Considering how ya were last night, I'd say you're feeling much better than what I thought you would…" Riina muttered from her bed, teasing her friend halfheartedly, yawning widely. "Just, please, don't do that again while I'm sleeping, okay? I'd love to see the next sunrise y'know…" she looked Lana in mock shock, holding her hand on her heart, which was rewarded with a pillow straight on her face.

"Oh, will ya shut up." Lana groaned "I think I just wanna die." and fell on her side on the bed. 

"What happened?" she asked, burying her face on the blanket.

"Well, last evening…" Riina started and trailed off.

The both of the girls stared at each other in disbelief. They blinked simultaneously, pointing at each other.

"Lana? Is it you?"

"Riina? You're here?"

Like one, they blinked again and looked around on the room. Slowly they looked back to each other again with wide, shocked eyes.

"So…" Riina started.

"You mean…" Lana slowly continued and her eyes lit up.

"It was all true? We're _really_ in FY? In Mt. Reikkaku?" she beamed like she'd been in a 7th heaven and pumped her fist in the air. "Wo-hooo!! Ow, ow, ow, owie!!" she grimaced and carefully touched the bandaged cut on her cheek.

"Yea. Too true, really. Now lemme see that cut" Riina said, taking a seat next to Lana and turning her head, so that she could see the cut better on the faint morning light.

"Well, it's clean, and looks much better than what it did yesterday. It should heal up nicely." She muttered, ignoring Lana's whining and twisting, while she examined her face.

"Nice. But why do I have an headache size of an Mt. Everest?" Lana growled and rubbed her temples.

"That sake that Kouji gave you might have something to do with the thing…" Riina smiled faintly. "Don't worry kittling. It'll eventually go away." She assured her suffering friend.

"Thank gods. I can't remember a thing of the later events…" Lana muttered, thinking of how many ways she could kill Kouji whit out getting caught.

"You're lucky. Could you do everybody a favor next time and warn us when you're gonna sing?" Riina teased Lana, who looked at her deeply shocked.

"Especially Fushigi Yugi songs." Riina said more seriously.

"I?.. Sang!? But I can't even sing in Japanese!" Lana had turned slightly pale.

"You're telling me!" Riina looked Lana with a straight face, looking like deeply traumatized.

"Har de har har! Very funny." Lana punched the older girl on the shoulder, who fell giggling onto the bed.

After few moments of good laughing, Riina glanced at her friend and stood up. She walked to the wooden dresser and started to dig through it.

"We're in trouble y'know." She said calmly to Lana, her back turned on her, still digging the drawer.

"Eh? What do you mean?" the red head asked in confusion.

"I mean, Tasuki's suspicious about us, and honestly, I don't think Chichiri bought up that story I made up last night." She wrinkled her brows thoughtfully. "They probably think we're spies from Kutou or something. I mean, how else it could be explained that we know so much about them? Not to forget about our clothes and so on." She turned and threw something to Lana.

"Put this on, will ya. You've ripped your shirt on something. Probably when you fought last night."

It was a blue silk tunic that had few simple golden decorations on it. It had ties on the left side of its front. The tunic's sleeves reached to Lana's elbows and the tunic itself reached to half way to Lana's knees. Riina gave her a black sash she had managed to found. Slightly blushing Lana quickly changed from her T-shirt into the tunic while Riina had turned her attention back to the treasures of the old drawer.

"A-HA!" Riina squealed victoriously and turned around, having a needle and some thread on her left hand and a white loose cotton shirt on her right hand.

"It looks great on you, especially with those black jeans of yours." She commented to Lana as she sat back to her bed.

"I bet that'll capture Tasuki's attention…" she winked mischievously as she swiftly changed her warm sweater for the cotton shirt.

"RIINA!!" Lana exclaimed loudly and looked something to throw at her friend while blushing madly.

"Just kidding kittling," Her friend smiled as she tugged on the shirt, which resembled Chichiri's shirt. "Seriously though. We really need to get my backpack *um* well, back."

Lana raised her brow at Riina's troubled looks.

"I know." Lana stared at the older girl for few seconds and turned SD, poking at her forehead.

"Okay. Confess. What in the Suzaku's name do ya have on your pack that is making you so nervous?" she narrowed her SD eyes. "Gods, you're acting like world's gonna end."

"Nothing much…" Riina exclaimed, turning chibi and sweat dropping. " *Um* Just my sketchbook and some stuff. Including my FY music, some CD's and my brand new laptop, Watase's newest FY art book..." she grimaced and flopped on her bed, pulling the blanket over her head. "and my FY DVD boxes. I thought that you might want to borrow those." She added with a pained muffled voice.

A wine popped on Lana's forehead and she slapped the lump in a blanket, which was her friend.

"Baka!! We're SO dead if they'll find it!" she rolled her eyes.

"I know." Came the muffled answer from under the blanket.

"You know." Riina poked her head out and wrinkled her brows thoughtfully "I think I also had the Marianne's and some Blue chocolate that I had bought for you for a present in it too."

Lana jumped up and stared Riina with wide, shocked eyes.

"Did you just say Marianne?!" Lana turned chibi, her Marianne* addiction kicking in, and took a heroic pose. "We simply have to get that pack back!"

"Honestly. I've created a monster…" Riina face faulted and sweat dropped.

_*AN: Marianne is a Finnish mint and chocolate candy to which Lana is literally addicted ^~... I'm so evil..._

In the meantime, Chichiri was walking towards the room that girls were sharing, to ask them to join for the breakfast. The beautiful morning was already turning late, but nobody had yet seen the girls on today.

'_They're probably still sleeping no da. The poor things had had a rough night yesterday. It must have taken a lot from them no da.'_

He finally arrived behind of their door and heard someone chattering, though he couldn't make out the words.

_'Oh, good!__ They're already awake no da.'_ He thought as he knocked on the door.

What he wasn't expecting, was a redheaded human tornado on the legs to bolt out of the room, and slam him to the wall with the door on her way out.

"Daaa." The monk groaned as he slid to the floor.

A dark haired head carefully poked out of the room. The older girl sweat dropped when she noticed Chichiri sitting on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Oh shoot. I'm so sorry. Are you all right?" she asked, helping him up.

"I'm fine, thank you no da." Chichiri smiled and stood up.

"She usually doesn't act like that, but she heard the calling of the breakfast." She smiled apologetically and pointed with her thumb to Lana's general direction.

"She reminds me of someone that I once knew no da." Chichiri chuckled, remembering his Miko and her endless appetite. The older girl of the two smiled and then seemed to realize something.

"Oh, we haven't been introduced yet. You have already met Lana..." She again pointed to the redhead's direction "and my name is Riina." The dark haired girl grinned as they walked down the hall.

"I'm called Chichiri no da." He nodded to Riina who walked besides him.

"Nice to meet you, Chichiri no da."

"It's just Chichiri, no da." Chichiri sweat dropped.

"I know." Riina chuckled softly.

As they were about to walk through the yard in order to get to the dining hall, they saw a chibi Lana darting around the large yard, waving her chibi arms wildly, as if she were desperately looking for something. Riina and Chichiri sweat dropped simultaneously as they watched her running around.

"Excuse me for a second." Riina sighed and walked towards Lana. When she reached her, she calmly bonked her to the head.

"Itai! What was that suppose to mean?!" Lana glared at Riina, rubbing her head.

"It means that you're acting silly. Come on. We're being invited for breakfast." She answered calmly.

"What about…" Lana was about to argue as the older girl interrupted her.

"We can look for it later." she glanced at Chichri who was waiting for them.

Riina had been teaching some Finnish to Lana for couple of years since they had met and she was finally getting the knack of it.

"Oh fine." Lana muttered sulking as they walked to Chichiri.

"Shall we get going? I'm starving." Riina asked cheerfully as she grabbed both of them arms and directed them towards the dining hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*turns all chibi with tearry eyes* *awwww* So many reviews!! ^^ *sniffle* I'm SO happy! *cuddles all the reviewers and gives everybody some Marianne's* A big thank you for all of you. I couldn't help but put up a new chapter soon. ^^ You guys are really making my day.  Oh, btw, couple of points: One. Since this fic was originally under Lana's name here on ff.net, she only got into chap 4. So everything from now on will be new material. And two. I was thinking that I could put up some sort of mailing list, so if you want me to notify you when I update on this fic, just tell me so on your review and include your e-mail address with the review! ^^ And finally, on with the lovely reviews. ^^

**Neko-ane**** – **Hi ya and thank you! ^^ *huge sweat drop* I know I know, we SHOULD have a beta, but the two of us are trying to find all the typos and fix the grammar before putting up anything. It's a bit hard sometimes when English isn't my mother language… *hangs head ashamedly* But we'll get better as we write, I hope. ^^;; *thumbs over her shoulder* You can check out my other fic, Suzaku's Fire, if you like. You can see the improvement after and I had a beta this time! ^^ though she had to fix only few minor grammar mistakes… 

**chiri26 **- *laughs* Well, how bad it'd get depends of how much (or more likely, _who's_ mix I am drinking *gives an amused glare for Anne*) would I drink. Let's just say, that if I am weird when I'm sober, I get really bad when I'm drunk. ;p *chuckles* Oy, you asked it. ;)

**Diana-sama** - *grins* Thank you! Humor (and sanity) is the salt of life. ^~ 

*tuns chibi and coughs* Okay. We shall have a short geography lecture here now. *ahem* *creates a 3D holographic planet* Okay. We start here. *points at USA* Now, move onwards to your right. *the image moves to the right to US coast and continues over the Atlantic sea* Here we have Europe. *The image zooms into Europe* I think all of you recognize England, Spain, France and Italy and so on? Good. Now move towards North. *the image moves up, showing German, Holland Denmark* I said North! Some more up, please. *the image shows the three most northern countries of Europe* Now, from the Atlantic coast from left to right, there are Norway, Sweden and over that small sea at the Russian border there is Finland. Everybody got it? Good! ^^

If anyone is interested to hear more of this country, its language, culture etc. feel free to mail directly to me. ^^ Yes, I actually live in Finland.

**Songwind** - *turns chibi and munches poky* Danks! ;) But you area good writer! ^^ Your Bishonen and Bishoujo is just absolutely great! ^^ *mutters* I should try the same with my Suzaku's Fire, but that's a bit more slower to update than this ficcy… -_-;;;; Anywho. As you saw, Lana's hangover wasn't that bad. *chuckle* She'll survive. And for the rest, *teasing grin* I can't tell you whitout spoiling… ;p


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: _**

**_*one of the two authoresses walks to the stage*  
*ahem* Hi minna! I'm Lana's co-authoress during this fic and I'll be your host in this chapter.  
*twitches as the audience boos*  
I know, I know, I said Lana would be taking this chapter, but she's being a bit busy at the moment. *sweat drops and dodges flying, rotten vegetables*  
They took it better than I though…oO  
*throws the keyboard to Lana to behind the settings* YOU take the next chapter kittling!  
*sweeps a kasa from behind her back*  
Chichiri: Hey, that's MY kasa no da!!  
*Hehee..* ^^; Enjoy the chapter everybody! *dissapears to the kasa*_**

**Disclaimers:**

**We DON'T own the Fushigi Yugi, or it's characters. If we would, would we be writing this fic? *thinks for a second* … Don't answer that… uu;; But we DO on the other hand, own our selves (*dryly* Oh, joy…) so please don't use us whit out consulting us first! (…Or we shall haunt you for the rest of your lives and the next 10 of your incarnations…) Thank you! ^^**

**Chapter 6:**

**Good Morning!**

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

****

"Oy! 'Bout time ya got here, mate!" Kouji called to Chichiri and the girls when they walked in the door.

"Where's the coffee?" Lana asked, forgetting for a second where she was, only remembering that it was morning.

"Cough-hee?" Chichiri repeated, looking confused.

Riina hit Lana on the head. Bad move. She'd forgotten about Lana's slight hangover.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?!" Lana yelled, holding her head and whimpering.

"Aw geez, sorry kittling. Come on, let's eat." Riina said apologetically, steering her friend to her seat.

"Rice?" Lana asked, peeking out from behind her fingers at the table.

"Yep, hope you know how to use chopsticks." Riina teased.

Her eyes widened as she saw Lana's fierce attack to the rice bowl. Kouji's jaw fell from the sight and Riina could almost swear that Chichiri's eye slightly widened behind his mask.

"On the second thought, don't answer that." She said dryly. "I wasn't thinking quite straight."

"Goodh murnin' tho you thoo." Lana smiled through the mouth full of rice.

"*shiiigh* You wouldn't happen to have any more of that tea? I think I'm going to need it" Riina asked from Chichiri, who was slowly sipping his tea.

"Hai. Of course no da." He smiled as he poured some tea on her cup. "What was that … "chough-hee" Lana just mentioned?" he asked curiously.

"Oh that. That's just a drink from where we come from." Riina tasted her tea carefully "It kind of wakes you up and gives you some energy. A little like tea actually, but much, much more effective. Hey. This is actually pretty good. What is it?" she asked as her eyes lightly lit up and she poured another cup.

"It is just ordinary black tea no da." Chichiri answered carefully, noticing her sudden change.

Lana quickly looked at her friend and swallowed the rice as she recognized the look on her face.

"Oh, Gods. Heeelp." she groaned theatrically.

"Somethin' wrong kittling?" Kouji asked.

"How strong would you say the black tea would be? And DON'T call me kittling!!" Lana lightly whacked Kouji to the head with her chopsticks.

"Ow. Well, it wakes ya on the mornings, but that's all." Kouji shrugged, rubbing his forehead.

"He'heeelp!" Lana moaned theatrically in despair and rolled her eyes. Now both Chichiri and Kouji were looking at her in confusion.

"Nobody can't stand her when she's being hyper." She thumbed at now over cheerfully grinning Riina, who was drinking her third cup of the tea and almost bounced on her seat.

"Speaking of which," Riina chirped, almost singing "Have any of you seen a dark blue backpack lying around?" she asked offhandedly, playing with her cup.

"Oh yeah. We found something like that from under the table last night. Why?" answered Kouji.

"Nothing important, just some of my personal stuff and like that," She waved her hand slightly grimacing "Just some things that I'd hate to lose."

"What have you done to it?" Lana suddenly shouted from under the table. "It isn't here!" she poked her head from under the table, glaring Kouji and making Riina to sweat drop.

"Genrou took it to his room, so that nobody would steal it." Kouji face faulted.

"Speaking of the fang-boy, where is he?" Lana asked as she climbed from under the table, looking around to see a glimpse of a familiar flaming hair.

"Genrou's always been a late sleeper. And there he comes by th' way." Kouji chuckled as everybody turned to see a sleepy looking Tasuki to slowly walk to the table.

"And the living dead walks again." Riina muttered to Lana who tried to hide her smile.

"Ohaiyo 'Chiri." Tasuki yawned as he tapped Riina's shoulder and sat cross to her. Tasuki stirred his eyes and tried sleepily to fix his gaze to blinking Riina.

"Is it just me or is there som'thing different on ya 'Chiri?" Everybody stared Tasuki in disbelief.

"Anou, Tasuki-kun…." Chichiri coughed and sweat dropped next to Tasuki as Lana and Kouji snickered from their seats.

"Charming. This is the first time I've been thought for a guy." Riina smiled to Lana. "I don't know should I be insulted or flattered." She purred and gave a wry smile for Tasuki. "Insulted for being thought for a guy, or flattered for being thought for your koi_*_, Tasuki." She patted innocently her eyelashes to Tasuki, who was now suddenly fully awake and realizing his mistake.

_* AN: koi = lover or beloved_

This was too much for Lana and Kouji, who cracked up in a hysterical laughter, leaving Chichiri sweat dropping and bright red Tasuki snarling to them.

" I'M NOT A FQ#¤%(* GAY!!!" he shouted to them, baring his fangs.

"Oh, really? That's not what Kouji told us…" Riina teased. Now it was Kouji's turn to sweat drop.

"Come on Riina. They're not gay, and you know it. Stop teasing them." Lana laughed and punched the older girl to the shoulder, making her to chuckle.

Tasuki growled something incoherent about how he hated women, and how the world would be a better place whit out them.

"I didn't quite catch that last one Tasuki. Would you repeat it? I left my Tasuki-English dictionary at home." Lana smiled dangerously to Tasuki.

"Honey. He's a man. You're not to _supposed_ to understand them" Riina noted dryly to Lana "They don't have enough of brain cells to come up with a coherent speaking."

"Point." Lana giggled.

"Though that "Grumph-English"-dictionary could be handy sometimes." Riina added mock thoughtfully, and they both brusted out laughing. After a few moments they were finally able to gather them selves.

"Whoo boy." Lana still giggled as she brushed few tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Mornings are murder." Riina agreed as she tried to calm down.

"How should you know? You always sleep over the noon…" Lana teased the hyperly grinning girl.

"Point." Riina smirked.

The whole incident had left Tasuki, Kouji and Chichiri face faulting, as they watched the two girls laughing for something incomprehensible thing and they had already lost the red line of the joke ages ago.

"What wouldn't I give for a toast…" Lana sighed as she poked the rice on her bowl with the chopsticks.

Riina looked at her friend sadly and bite her lower lip thoughtfully. Soon she perked up and poked Lana.

"What do you say, if I would say that we'd take over what ever they call over here a kitchen and see if I can come up with something what we could call a breakfast?" she grinned over enthusiastically as she stood up and pulled Lana up with her.

"But. But. Do you even _know_ where kitchen _is?_" Lana argued as she was being promptly pushed towards the nearest exit.

"I'll follow my nose…" Riina chuckled as they stepped out of the door.

"You can actually smell something over here?" they could hear Lana commenting loudly as the door swung shut behind them.

Tasuki, Kouji and Chichiri sat few moments totally stunned, staring where the two girls had just disappeared and you could almost hear the crickets chirping. Then they slowly looked at each others and blinked several times.

"What … th' fuck …did just happen?" Tasuki finally asked slowly with wide eyes.

"I'm not sure if I wana know." Answered Kouji with as wide eyes as his redheaded friend.

"Next time, I'd suggest not to give black tea for Riina no da." muttered Chichiri.

"What?" asked Tasuki in confusion.

"She's the older one of them, Tasuki-kun. The redhead's name is Lana, if you remember na no da." Chichiri explained with a sigh.

"What ever. I don't care as long as they stay th' hell away from me…" Tasuki muttered absentmindedly and looked around the table to get something to eat.

"Oy! Why didn't ya save anything fer me?" he asked with a hurt voice, when he noticed that every bowl and plate was already empty.

"That's what ya get when ya sleep so late Genrou." Kouji teased at Tasuki with a smirk.

"Shut yer yap Kouji. I'm gona get something from the kitchen." Tasuki was about to stand up from the table.

"The girls just went to the kitchen, or did ya just forget that Genrou." Kouji grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. Tasuki stared at him blankly for a second.

"Shit." he sat back down and crossed his arms across his chest.

"And th' hell I'm going there while they're in. The two of 'em gives me creeps." Tasuki sulked and leaned the wall. Suddenly he face faulted and slightly blushed as his stomach growled loudly in protest, making Kouji brust out laughing and Chichiri to chuckle.

"Oh, fucking fine." Tasuki sighed in defeat and stood up "Perhaps they've made something eatable." He muttered.

"Their cooking can't be any worse than what Miaka's was, no da. And she was the only one I knew that could even burn the water na no da." Chichiri assured for Tasuki with a smile, making him smile his fanged smile when the memories of his Miko flashed to his mind.

"Yer probably right 'Chiri," Tasuki chuckled and scratched his neck sheepishly. "Me'be I'm just barking shadows here." he glanced at Chichiri, who just calmly smiled his masked smile and lightly tipped his head.

"Aw, can it 'Chiri. Yer pushing your luck y'know." Tasuki growled heartedly to his fellow seishi and gave him a mock glare.

"I dun know 'bout you, but I haven't eaten in ages and I'm starving." Tasuki claimed as he headed towards the door.

"Hah! Don't worry buddy, they won't kill ya. Much. If yer lucky." Kouji laughed for Tasuki's turned back.

"LEKKA … SHIN'EN!" was the only response as Tasuki lightly charred the top of Kouji's hair and walked out of the hall.

"OY!!! That's not fucking fair Genrou!!" Kouji shouted in protest as the door once again was slammed close.

_'Why the "#¤& I'm acting so edgily?'_ Tasuki pondered by himself as he walked down the unusually quiet hall.

_'*hmph* I'm just probably being tired, that's all. We've been on the road for some time now.'_ he mentally shrugged and straightened his belt that held his Tessen.

Tasuki blinked in surprise when a short, fat man toddled towards him as fast as he could. Tasuki didn't know that the man actually could move so fast as he grasped the cook from his arm to halt him.

"What are ya fucking running fer? Shouldn't ya be in the kitchens where ya belong?" he asked roughly.

"Ya can't make me go back there even if you'd kill me!" the cook exclaimed hysterically, and tried to get free from Tasuki's iron like grasp.

"Wha'da ya mean?" Tasuki wrinkled his brows.

"Two girls! They suddenly appeared to the kitchen. And they're _crazy! _They threw me 'n my staff outa there! Just like that!" he explained with wild eyes.

Tasuki rubbed his temples, looking angry, and let go of the cook's arm.

"Get outa here. I'll take care of this." he snarled and marched onwards the hall, leaving the dumb fold little man standing alone to the hall.

"This is the *¤&/( why I hate women." he muttered as he reached the door and pushed it open.

Tasuki stood on the door way, gapping, for a moment before he stepped in. Lana was sitting on a table, swinging her legs happily on the air and snatched something from a bowl which was on her hands, with her chopsticks and tossed it to her mouth. When the door closed, Tasuki could see a smashed tomato and something else he couldn't recognize slowly dripping down the door.

_'No wonder the cook was running.'_ he thought to himself.

"This is good." Lana said to Riina, who was standing next to the stove, frying something on a pan.

"Thanks. The lonely life of a student teaches you rather rabidly the secrets of creative cooking" she smiled and put something, that smelled good, from the pan to a plate next to her. Suddenly Lana looked up, noticing Tasuki and waved her chopsticks to him in greeting.

"Hi ya Tasuki! Whuz up?" she smiled cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Tasuki! want some breakfast?" Riina also looked up and gestured him to come closer. "There's enough for everybody. Self service." she smiled for the bandit.

"Kittling, off." she said calmly whit out even looking to Lana, who was starring Tasuki starry eyed.

"Whaat? I didn't do anything." Lana said in mock hurt and grinned.

"You don't need to. I know what you were thinking." Riina teased her and put the pan off.

_'I DON'T want to know what they're talking about...'_ Tasuki face faulted.

Tasuki hesitated for a moment before stepping closer the girls. On the table there were fried eggs and thin slices of fried roast on a plate. On a large bowl were small pieces of different fruits, vegetables and salad, and for his amaze, noodles, that were cut short. There was also cold chicken, some flattened rice cakes with an open honey pot and a chunk of cheese being put forth to the table. In another bowl there was cold rice mixed wit steaming pieces of boiled vegetables.

Tasuki's stomach growled out loudly again as he sniffed the delicious scents of the weird mix of a food, making Lana to snicker and Riina to hide her smile.

"I'm sorry 'bout the earlier." Riina twitched apolitically as she offered Tasuki a plate and chopsticks, which she managed to find.

"I had drunk too many cups of the tea." She smiled as Tasuki took them from her.

"Hah. Now that was an understatement of a century." Lana snorted as she picked some pieces of fruits from her bowl.

"Why, thank you." Riina grinned to her friend like it had been one of the greatest compliments.

Tasuki shook helplessly his head as he watched the two of them. He would never understand women.

"Ya two _do _know that yer crazy." He snorted goodheartedly with an amused smirk as he picked up a mix of food to his plate

"We know." Lana and Riina chorused.

"And she's supposed to be the saner one of us." Lana giggled and poked Riina with her chopsticks. "The world is doomed…" she rolled his eyes.

"Oy! I'm not _that_ bad… I'm a lot worse…" Riina laughed.

Suddenly Riina snapped her finger and looked like she had just remembered something.

"Lana, keep him here, while I'll go and search my pack from his room, okay?" Riina smiled as she pronounced every word carefully with a cheerful tone.

Lana frowned a moment, turning the words on her mind. Soon her face light up from understanding.

"No fair. How do you suppose I'm going to do that?" Lana smiled and tilted her head.

"Use your imagination." Riina chided "Don't worry, I won't take long." she assured as she turned around.

"Heeeyyy!!" Lana protested loudly and blushed bright red when she realized what she had just said.

"Be right back!" Riina waved her hand from the door and disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Tasuki asked curiously with wide eyes. "I haven't ever heard a language like that before."

"Hmm? She said she had forgotten something and she went to get it." Lana answered, like nothing was wrong and picked a rice cake and carefully put some honey on it.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

****

And hi again! I'm back!! ^^ *bwahahahaaaa* *ahem* Just kidding. Anywhoz. I am putting this chapter up already 'cuz we're having winter holidays over here in Finland and I'm leaving to home for the next week, so I won't have the chance to update for a while. I think the next chap should be ready for publishing iiiiin… *counts with fingers* 'round three weeks from now?

In the mean while you can comfort yourselves with these replies for the reviews we've gotten. ^^ And with the info that I'll try to write some more during my break… ^~

**Neko-ane**– Thank you for the sympathy. But hey, nobody's perfect. We just do our best while we're hanging around here! ^~

**Songwind**  - Thanks!! ^^ *hilarious laughter* Actually, that scenery never even crossed my mind while I was typing. (Though I played with few interesting ideas… ;p) But that could have been one rather good option….. But for what is gonna happened… Who's gona find the bag…. Who will kill who… *tun tun tun duuuuun* You need to read the next chapter luv! ;) (sorry, I don't want to spoil)

**Alatril**** Carnesr** - *turns chibi, waving her hands frantically* I updated! I updated!!! Dun kill me!!! *chuckle* And I can tell you some more of the life in Finland, if you like. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Bishonen Beware**

**Chapter 7**

**  
  
**

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_**

_'Oh great. How am I supposed to keep Tasuki from going after Riina? He's bound to get suspicious if she's gone too long…'_ Lana munched thoughtfully on a piece of toast, and began forming plans in her head.

_'Hmmm, can't be too obvious or outright… Dang. That rules out about three quarters of my plans. Hmmm, wonder if I could manage to get an animal in here somehow to distract him with.'_

No sooner had she thought it then a tawny hawk came gliding through the open window and perched on her shoulder, cocking its head when Lana nearly choked on a piece of toast.

"Geez, don't scare me like that. It can't be good for my heart." Lana rasped out when she finally got the piece of bread down, then fed a piece to the hawk when he pecked at her hand.

"What the &*%$#?! How'd that thing get in here?!" Tasuki exclaimed, making the bird start and dig its talons in Lana's shoulder. It immediately loosened its hold when Lana gave a yelp of pain.

"She's not a THING, thank you very much. She's a hawk." Lana sniffed, and blinked when Tasuki looked at her strangely.

"…What?" she asked. 

"How in Suzaku's name did you know it was a girl?" Tasuki demanded, looking at her suspiciously.

Lana glared, eyes flashing, and growled lowly, "Don't call her an 'it'. Her name's Breeze." Lana blinked at her own words, and cocked her own head at the hawk, who only preened her feathers in response.

"You can talk to it-, er, HER, can't you?" Tasuki stated, eyes narrowing.

Lana stiffened in anger at his tone, but replied calmly, "Is it any of your business? You're a bandit, why would YOU care?"

"Don't play games with ME, woman. Answer the question." Tasuki growled dangerously.

"Well, how did you two get along while I was gone?" Riina asked cheerfully, walking back in the door, and stopped dead when she saw the tense and angry looks on both red-head's faces.

"Oh Suzaku, what happened THIS time?!" Riina exclaimed in exasperation, throwing her hands in the air.

"Nothing, Riina-chan. Thanks for the food, it was delicious." Lana said, sliding off the table onto the ground, and walking to the door.

Just as she was about to step through, she turned back half-way, the hawk still on her shoulder, and both looked at Tasuki with piercing eyes, before Lana said softly, "What I do is my business, Tasuki. Don't play with fire if you don't wanna get burned." Then she walked off into the compound without a backwards glance.

Riina just stared, looking between the door and Tasuki a few times, before she sighed, and hit Tasuki upside the head with her fist.

"Okay Baka, what'd you do now? She only gets THAT look on her face when she's REALLY pissed." Riina demanded sternly.

"I just asked a simple question." Tasuki whined, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Well spill, before I decide to ask LANA about it, and I can assure you, her point of view will make you look like crud, unless she's in one of her 'Tasuki is HOT!' moods." Riina ordered, then blanched when Tasuki looked at her with shock.

"I mean- Not exactly a 'TASUKI is hot' mood, but just maybe red-haired bandits in general. I mean MEN! Yeah, that's it! If she's in one of her men-loving moods, then MAYBE she'll go easy on ya, but not otherwise." Riina quickly said, but just saw Tasuki confused and slightly disturbed expression, and groaned, putting her face in her hands.

"Kittling's gonna kill me." Riina whimpered, knowing it'd be heck on her part if Lana figured out what Riina had just said.

Tasuki slowly smirked with a fang poking out the side of his mouth, and asked in a bored voice, "So, the little red-headed freak of nature_*_ has a thing for me, huh? Well, I can't blame her, but unfortunately, I dun like women. She'll just have to find another gorgeous male to hang onto."  
  


_*(An: Sorry, I HAD to put that in there, my brother calls me that all the time)_

Tasuki flexed his muscles vainly for a second, before Riina snorted, and said, "From the way she was looking just now, I'm guessing that's what she's GONNA do. She's always had Kouji as her second favorite, and seeing as how HE'S straight, and hasn't ticked her off recently, she's probably heading his way right now." Riina gave a mental smirk as Tasuki deflated and sputtered for a second.

"I. AM. NOT. GAY!!!!!!!" Tasuki yelled, slamming his fists on the table, making Riina to take a cautious step back.

"Tasuki, no need to get angry, no da." Chichiri said, popping up in the kitchen and surprising both of them.

"Hi Chichiri! Would you like something to eat? There's still enough left for everybody." Riina smiled faintly, and held out a pair of chopsticks for him to use.

"Er, all right, no da." Chichiri said, eyeing the food nervously.

****** Meanwhile on the other side of the hideout… ******

(*** stands for animals talking)

"He's a baka, isn't he, Breeze? Why in the world did I choose HIM to be my favorite?" Lana grumbled to the bird, stroking her feathers as she walked down the hall.

_He DID seem quite annoying._ the bird agreed as she bobbed her head.

_HEY! Anyone there?!_ a savage voice from the window growled, and Lana looked out to see a large black wolf pacing there.

_A human._ the ebony canine growled with disgust.

"Watch what you say." Lana snarled, and the wolf sat down in shock.

_You can understand me?_ it asked, cocking its head to one side in interest.

"Yes." Lana told it flatly, Breeze also ruffling her feathers in indignation.

_Then I'll tell you. There's a group of bandits from a rival mountain coming up your northern border. You might want to get to them before they burn the forest down. I'm Shadow, by the way._ Lana listened carefully to the information, then nodded.

"I'll go myself and stop them. Everyone else in this place except for a select few are idiots." Lana told Shadow flatly, and the wolf nodded, turning around and telling her to follow him.

"Right." Lana replied, and jumped nimbly from the window with cat-like grace, Breeze leaving her perch and flying above her as the two set off.

****** Back in the kitchens ******

"Hey, isn't that Lana, no da?" Chichiri asked, looking out the window from where he was sitting at the table.

"Huh?" Riina asked, also looking out to see Lana following a wolf at a run towards the forest with that same hawk flying over her head.

"Oh kuso, what's she doing now?!" Riina muttered and wrinkled her brows.

Kouji walked in casually, drawn by the smell of food, and commented, "I think she's just playing a game. She was acting like she was talking to a wolf earlier, then said something about stopping them herself since no one else was smart enough to."

Riina gave a yelp and almost threw herself out the window, yelling, "LANA!!!! GET YOURSELF BACK HERE NOW BEFORE I HAVE TO COME AND GET YOU, AND TRUST ME!! IT WON'T BE PRETTY!!!!"

"I think she CAN talk to animals." Tasuki told his friend, trying to explain Riina's odd behavior.

"What are you all just STANDING there for?! We have to go and get her!!! She attracts trouble like a magnet!" Riina exclaimed to them all.

"What's a magnet?" Kouji asked, confused.

"JUST MOVE!" Riina yelled, and the men quickly complied before she found an excuse to clobber them.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

*ahem* Hi ya guys! ^^ Long time no update. Sorry that has takes for so long. Anywhoz. Lana took over for this chapter, but I'll be back for the next one. *looks at the glaring readers and sweat drops* I know this one was a tad short sided, but the next one is gonna be a long one!! ^^;;; I hope that it'll make up for the shortance of this chappy. But now, for the feed back. *grins and hands some chocolade for the reviewers* ^__^

**Neko-ane – **Hi ya! And thanks for the review! ^^ I'm glad that you liked of the chapter. But if I have to pic someone, I think I might say that Tama-neko would be the smartest of them all... I mean. Think about it. There's GOTTA be something going on with the cat. He's way too smart. ;p Anywho, if cats won't count, I think I'll agree with you on Chichiri part. ^~ *purrs and huggs her muse, Chichiri*

**Songwind **– Cheers sweets! ^^ I updated sooner than you thought! *mwah* ^~ Now, if it'd be just me, I'd write some nice, juicy lemon for Chichiri and Tasuki, but I'm not the only authoress of this fic (Lana would kill me if I'd do that) and I don't have the tallent for it. So instead I'll just happily settle to drool over you fic, New Life, Old Bonds... 8P~ But dun worry, i have a cunning sceme... Well, I'm playing with a thought of nice, little, slightly fruit scene for the end... *cakles and elbows Lana, who's about to strangle me* 


	8. Chapter 8

**Bishonen**** Beware**

**Chapter 8**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Chichiri grabbed both Riina and Tasuki by their shoulders as they grasped Koujis arms and Chichiri quickly concentrated, porting them to the inner yard of the bandit fortress. When they reached the gates and looked around trying to get a glimpse of the running redhead, there was no trace of her left.

"There. I think I saw her." Tasuki noted as his sharp eyes noticed a faint shadow disappearing into the forest's shadows.

"That bloody little idiot." Riina muttered in annoyance.

"Sweet Suzaku. How on earth did th' lass get so far?" mused Kouji and shaded his eyes with a hand.

Riina frowned for a second. "Chichiri, can you sense her chi and track her down?"

Chichiri lowered his head for a moment, a distant look on his masked face.

"Quite easily no da. She's like a bonfire in the night. Demo, I can also sense a party of about thirty to forty men ahead of her, and closing no da." He slightly wrinkled his brow and put his hand to Riina's shoulder. "Anou, Riina-chan. Do you know if Lana-chan has any magical or celestial abilities, na no da? I could sense a strong magical aura on her chi and it is getting stronger every moment no da."

Riina looked the seishi worriedly and bite her lip. "No. We're just mortals y'know." she sighed annoyed and shook her head. "Anyways, we're running against time. She just can't face that troop alone and survive to tell the tale." She looked the men toughly. "Chichiri. Port to wherever Lana is and help her in whatever way you can. Stay in the treetops and guide Tasuki over there first. Tasuki, use your seishi speed and get over there to give her some back up. Let her get killed and I personally skin you alive. When Tasuki's there Chichiri can concentrate to guide us over there by Kouji." she glared the men, as if challenging them to argue with her.

"The plan can work." Kouji agreed and lightly poked Tasuki to the ribs, as he was about to argue with her.

"So what are you waiting for then? LET'S GET MOVING!!!" Riina shouted impatiently, turning chibi and waving her arms.

Chichiri just nodded, concentrated for a second and disappeared in a pulse of a red chi. In a second Tasuki's head snapped up as he listened a voice only he could hear, and also disappeared on a gust of wind, leaving only a little dust cloud leading towards the forest.

"We'd better get going too." Kouji stated to Riina and started to run towards the forest, the girl right behind of him. When they reached the edge of the forest Kouji suddenly halted, looking surprised and tipped his head as if listening something.

"Yea. I know th' place. It'll take us few moments to get there. Just hang on." He said seemingly to no one.

"Concentrate. Just think what you want to say. You don't need to speak it out loud for Chichiri to hear it." Riina smiled as she tried to catch her breath.

Kouji chuckled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh cut it. This is th' first time I'm doing this."

Riina laughed as they started running again. "I know. So what was happening?"

"They're farther than I thought. Half way down of the mountain and the fight has already started." Kouji answered as he jumped over a fallen tree trunk. Riina cursed heavily in Finnish, making Kouji to glance her in amazement.

"Kouji, can I borrow one of your throwing knives, please?" she asked as she reached Kouji and ran by his side.

"Sure." he handed to her a long knife. "But why?"

" 'Cuz, for one, I'm gona skin Lana when this is over. And two," Riina grinned "I need something to defend myself with when we get there." and put the knife on her belt. Suddenly her smile dropped. "Shit. There wasn't supposed to be any other bandits around here." she muttered quietly to herself. But Kouji's sharp ears caught her words.

"What do ya mean? Didn't ya just run into some a few days ago?" Kouji asked as they slowed down to climb a rather steep part of the hill. Riina looked at his running back as troubled and guilty looks played on her face.

"So I lied okay?!" Riina growled to him. Kouji stopped to look at her seriously. "I'm sorry, but I did it only to protect Lana and Chichiri and Tasuki and everybody. To keep everything in balance, y'know." she looked down ashamedly under Kouji's piercing gaze.

"You two have some serious explaining t'do when this is over." Kouji said seriously as they continued their way. Riina muttered something incoherent and was blushing with shame as she skidded down of the hill to follow Kouji.

********* A few moments earlier ********

"So where are they?" Lana shouted to the black wolf, who was running ahead of her, his tail bobbing as he ran in the way a cheerful wolf's tail does.

_There's still a way to go. Why don't you run faster, oh slow poke for a human, we'd be there much sooner._ Shadow growled amusedly in Lana's mind.

"OY!!! Watch who you're calling a slow poke human, you image of a dog." Lana snapped back and sped up, running by the side of the huge black wolf.

_WHO'S A DOG?!_ Shadow snarled, glancing at the girl running by his side. And did a double take. Then Lana heard something that resembled a rough, barking laughter echoing on her mind. _We'll make you a decent wolf yet, human cub._ the wolf commented and sprinted ahead of her.

"Hmph." Lana sniffed and sprinted up after the black wolf.

For some reason even though she was running with an incredible speed, she wasn't winded in the slightest. On the contrary, she was feeling better than ever before. She could feel every stone and twig under her feet, and she could smell the thousand scents of the forest as she ran. Lana was amazed at how much she hadn't noticed before. Soon she heard something making a noice, loud enough to awake the dead and she growled in her mind, now being sure that the Mt. Reikkaku bandits wasn't only a bunch of idiots from her point of view, but totally blind and deaf too.

_'Sheesh… Who COULDN'T notice them?! *ugh* They absolutely REEK and are making noise like a limping tornado in a metal work shop…'_ she wondered herself as she slowed down and took a more cautious approach.

_Humans rarely notice a thing, mind you. I'm surprised that they have lasted this long… _Shadow commented dryly, as if he had heard her thoughts.

_Incoming! There's a pack of humans right ahead of you, behind of that cliff. There's about as much or a bit more of them as I have tail feathers…_ Breeze announced to her. The brown hawk was flying over the treetops, slightly ahead of them and scouting the area. In an instant Shadow hid in the shadows of a large bush nearby that made him totally invisible. Lana considered her chances for a moment. Quickly she climbed up a tall rock next to her and lied down as flat as possible. This way she had the element of surprise... Well, she had it anyways… But that didn't count…

Lana smirked, as the men were walking by of her, not aware of the danger. When half of the man had passed her, Lana slowly stood up, glaring angrily at them.

"Don't cha guys know what mountain this is? This is Mt. Reikkaku, the territory of the Mt. Reikkaku bandits. And **** like ya have no business being here. That's called trespassing. And I think I should do something about it" she snarled and jumped down of the rock, right in the middle of the amazed men, who were carrying weapons from toes to teeth, and started to draw their swords and daggers or to put the arrow to their bows. But Lana was badly ticked off and she was fuming from rage. She was in the mood for beating somebody up or starting to break anything that she could reach, no matter was it a living thing or not.

Lana bared her fangs in a snarl and growled. She kicked the nearest victim to his ribs and gave him a straight right to his face, making him go down for the count. She took the fallen short sword and wielded with it her next opponent, making him hold his now limp right arm in pain. She continued her movement with a smooth roundhouse kick, which hit him on his ear and knocked him down, unconscious. Lana blocked a strike coming from her right with her sword and with a growl she hit the man to his face with her claws, leaving five long, deep and bleeding scars running across his face. Lana glanced in surprise at her hand. Her nails had turned into claws. Long, curved … and sharp. And the back of her hand had faint dark brown fur.

_'This is no time to stop and think. I'll worry about it later.'_ She thought as she bared fangs to her next victim. _'Fangs!!__ I have fangs. Now isn't this gona be fun.'_ She suddenly smirked widely and chuckled coldly, making the men confused and nervous, and leaped forward.

Kick. Hit. Dodge. Strike. Bite. Block. Jump and spin. Lana moved smoothly and though every strike and hit found their mark, she was still helplessly outnumbered and her situation started slowly look bad. Shadow had joined the fight and was taking the men down on the edge of the battle, one by one. Breeze dived from the sky every now and then, making the archers to miss their mark and to seek for a cover, but this didn't help much.

Lana was totally lost in the battle. She had gotten few bruises and some light wounds, but that didn't matter to her, it only made her to fight more fiercely and her vision had blurred in red. Suddenly there was a light gust of wind and Lana took by instinct a whiff of it. There was a familiar scent coming from somewhere nearby.

_'Chichiri?!__ What the hell is he doing here?'_ Lana wondered. Suddenly there was a short chi-blast hitting a man with a spear right behind Lana. Soon she spotted the familiar blue haired monk crouched on a thick branch of a nearby pine tree. And he looked like he was concentrating into something. There was a clang where an arrow had hit faintly shimmering chi-shield and dropped to ground in Lana's feet.

She growled and tried to back away from the protecting shield. For her it was more a handicap, than a protection and she didn't want anything to do with it. She backed as fast as she could, turned around and took few fast steps… and tripped into a root which she hadn't noticed, making her to take a nose dive and having a sudden, and way closer than she'd prefer, friendship with dead leaves and tree pines on the ground. Lana turned on her back, spiting a pine from a mouth, and realized that she was face to face with a murderous looking man. And he didn't hesitate to use his opportunity when his opponent was on the ground and helpless.

"Say sayonara, demon." He and said with a cold smile as he raised his sword for a final strike. Lana raised her hands in protection and closed her eyes in fear. Instead of a fatal stabbing, there was a gust of wind and a loud _clang_, like when metal hits metal. Lana opened her eyes. There was a tessen made of diamond few inches above her chest, stopping the sword. Lana looked more up to her right, following the arm holding the tessen. There was a familiar glint of necklaces and wild, messy looking red hair.

"LEKKA… SHIN'EN!!"

There was a hot gust of fire and the man had turned instantly a fried charcoal.

"T-Tasuki!" Lana gasped as the redhead bandit turned to her. For a second he looked a bit shocked when he looked at her, but then he reached his hand to her, pulling her to her feet.

"Ya okay kiddo?" he asked worriedly as he glanced at her wounds, before turning to face two fool hard swordsmen who were approaching from a side.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Thanks. Where are the others?" Lana asked as she crouched and readied to jump over a man who was concentrating into Tasuki, and to claw his face to blood.

"Kouji's gonna be here inna second, with yer friend." Tasuki growled as he took a short sword from his fallen opponent and started fighting with a sword in his left hand and the tessen in his right, not daring to use it's fire in so close combat. From the corner of his eye Tasuki noticed when Chichiri ported down to the ground and joined in the fight, using his shajukou as a spinning weapon, with which he blocked hits and hit his opponent's unconscious, occasionally raising his chi-shield. The fight continued steadily, though it had suddenly gotten much more deadly.

"Kouji!" Lana suddenly shouted with a wide grin, when throwing dagger dropped a man that had been lurking for Chichiri. Kouji stepped from behind of the tree with a sword on his hand and took for the nearest man.

"LANA!!!" someone suddenly screamed from behind Lana. She quickly spun around, just in time to see a man about to thrust a sword through her chest. The time seemed to slow down, but still she had no time to act. Suddenly, in the middle of his move the man suddenly stiffened up and his gaze turned glassed. When the sword fell from his hands and he gurgled, trying to reach his throat, Lana realized to her horror that there was two inches of the blade of a dagger reaching through his throat. When the man slowly fell down, Lana saw shaking Riina standing near the trees, eyes wide from terror.

Riina raised her badly shaking hand to her lips, not seeing the waving Lana, but only the now dead man on the ground, on a pool of his own blood. Slowly she looked around. Tasuki blocked a strike with his tessen, and finished his opponent with a swift strike of sword. Kouji thrust his sword to someone's side, and yelled, when a man behind him managed to cut him into his arm. Chichiri was cornered by two men, dodging their strikes, until he saw an opening in their defense and sented the both of them into blessed darkness of unconsciousness with a few well-aimed hits of his staff.

"N-no.." she whispered "No. NO!! Yamete minna!" she shouted, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. A faint red glow started to appear around her. "ONEGAI, YAMETEEE!!!" she screamed, her eyes closed. Suddenly the red glow grew stronger around her, turning into a soundless explosion. It send the last standing enemies flying and hitting the nearest trees or stones and falling to the ground unconscious. Lana, Chichiri, Tasuki and Kouji were thrown to the ground by the force if the exposion.

"Riina?!" Lana asked when she sat up and saw her friend falling to the ground unconscious.

******** Back in the library *******

"Ree_OOOWWW_!!!" a black, furred streak of lightning darted from under a big sofa, leaving a trail of smoke behind of it. It ran past of couple of bookshelves, skidded around the corner and hide behind one of those thick plants that you can usually see in the libraries.

Faia had managed to claw her way out of Lana's bag. With a great effort she had hidden the bag and the book under the sofa and had been following what had been happening on the book. That was until her cat's 6th sense had advised her to search for refuge when the book had suddenly started to glow. The sofa was now shaking wildly and the underneath of it was one step from sauna heat.

_'Now that was a close one…"_ Faia thought and started to clean her silky fur. _'What the heck is going on? She almost.. AAHHHH!'_ she noticed the slightly charred and still smoking tip of her tail.

_'My TAIL!!__ My beautiful TAIL! It's ruined. It's gonna take forever and some more to grow it back. Ooohh!! That girl is SO dead. I'm gonna skin her alive!'_ Faia marched angrily between the bookshelves, heading back to the now quiet sofa, mentally rolling up her sleeves.

_'Make away. Step aside. Cat on a warpath coming through!'_ she dived under the sofa, ready to claw her way through the book to the other dimension when she suddenly halted to see the book, as the cats over sized curiosity kicked in.

'_Eh? What's this? Could be interesting…Perhaps I'll let them live for a while.'_ Faia muttered and took a better seat to follow what was happening.

******* Back in the bandit fortress *******

When they had gotten back to their feet after the explosion Chichiri had ported them straight back to the room that girls were currently sharing. Lana was now walking back and forth nervously in the small room, while Chichiri was sitting on a small stool next to the bed, where Riina was lying unconscious, with a absentminded, distant look on his face. Kouji was sitting on the end of Lana's bed bandaging his injured arm. Tasuki had disappeared off to somewhere as soon as they had returned. The huge black wolf that Lana had insisted to take with them was now lying down next to the old wooden drawer, from where he was looking suspiciously at everybody.

"Is she alright?" Lana asked Chichiri for the tenth time. And this time to her surprise he leaned slightly back and looked at her.

"I think she's going to be fine, Lana-chan no da. She's just sleeping. A chi-blast like that can really take you out y'know no da." He said calmly. Suddenly he removed his smiling mask and looked straight into Lana's eyes. "Lana-chan. There's something I'd like to ask you." He said with his soft, low voice.

Lana swallowed nervously and tried to look calm. _'Oh, shoot. There goes the mask and the no da's… And I thought that I was in trouble BEFORE…'_ she thought. "Sure thing. What do you want to know Chichiri?" she said out loud as offhandedly as possible, crossing her arms and tilting her head.

As Chichiri considered how put his question, Kouji stood up from the bed and walked across the room to stand in front of Lana, never turning his sharp eyes away from her, and leaned on the wall.

"Are ya a demon or kitsune_* _ors'mething,kittling?" he asked with a deep suspicious voice. Chichiri glanced at him. " 'Cuz there's no way that can be any natural thing that ya have there." He stared tightly at Lana, his deep green eyes burning with mistrust.

_* AN: just like Chichiri was referred as mr. Fox (in anime) or a cat guy (in manga) by Miaka (how rude), when he showed up in the first time. For information, Kitsune is a fox spirit that can take many shapes and has tendency towards trickery. There is good and evil fox spirits…(this is as far as I recall. So please correct me if I'm wrong)_

"What do you mean "natural thing", bandit boy? I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Lana angrily snapped back, making Shadow raise his head, his ears straight up.

"Look at yer self an' tell me if that is normal to you." Kouji said and pointed bowl in the table that had some water in it. Slowly Lana walked next to the table and bend over the water, pulling her reddish brown hair aside.

She stared at her reflection in the water for a moment.

"No." She muttered in horror, backing away from the table and falling onto her bed. "That can't be true." she touched her face and then looked at her hands. "What's happening to me?" she asked with a shaking voice, being on the verge of tears. Her hands had turned back to normal, though her nails still were unusually long and sharp. Her face features had turned sharper and wolf-like, and her brown eyes were now sharp golden orbs. The tips of her ears were pointed in an elfin like way and a pair of sharp white fangs flashed from the corner of her lips. She had had more wolfish looks and rage during the fight, but though the strongest features seemed fainter now, for some reason these didn't seem to disappear.

"What's going on?" Lana asked with a scared voice, and tried to wipe a tear from the corner of her eye. The both the men looked thoughtful.

_I told you that we'd make you a decent wolf yet, human cub._ Shadow commented calmly from his corner.

"Oh shut up you! I don't want to be a wolf… not this way!" Lana shouted to the wolf, leaving Kouji and Chichiri staring open mouthed. "And how should you know if I want to be human or wolf?"

_I can understand your talking as you can hear me. You smell like a wolf… in a way. You fought like a wolf just now. Why would you want to be a human? They're soft and weak. They're easy game._ the black wolf answered, staring calmly Lana, straight to her eyes.

"You can talk to that wolf?" Chichiri asked Lana slowly when he had recovered from the surprise.

"Kinda." Lana sniffled and turned her attention back to them. "It feels more like that I can understand them, feel them. The animals I mean. But I don't have any idea why this is happening."

Chichiri slipped his mask back to his face, and seemed to fall in deep thoughts, considering all that had happened.

Kouji and Lana looked quickly up when the wooden door suddenly opened.

"Oh, hi Genrou. I was starting t' wonder where ya went." Kouji nodded to Tasuki as he stepped through the door and shut it behind him.

"*che* Had t' go n' find something t' wear 'cuz some aho ripped my coat." Tasuki said as he tugged the two brown belts crossing his chest and adjusted the sling of his Tessen. He was now wearing a wine red tunic over a white long sleeved cotton shirt. He had comfortable white pants where was a vine red belt on his right thigh and soft leather boots to match with the tunic.

Kouji smirked amusedly. "Where th' hell did ya dig those up? Can't decide if ya look like more of a woman or an idiot..." He quickly cut it out, noticing the warning glare.

"These happened t'be the only ones of my size ya moron." Tasuki growled and turned to Lana, who had forgotten her troubles in an instant and had turned SD, staring at him with huge eyes, trying hard not to drool or faint.

"Here." He threw something heavy and blue to the bed. "I think this is yours. I thought that ya might want it back."

Lana glanced at it absentmindedly, and then looked it again with huge grin. "Riina's bag!" she squealed excitedly and dive head first for the backpack.

"Whut the heck is that?" asked Kouji and stared at SD Lana who was cuddling the now suffering bag.

"Y'know Tasuki-kun. I think we have seen something like that before no da. Not quite alike though no da" Chichiri stated quietly as Lana was zipping it open.

"Yea. Kinda like the one that Miaka had with her." Tasuki muttered and narrowed his eyes as Lana stuffed her head into the bag. A muffled "Now where are they…." could be heard every now and then.

Kouji had turned SD and stared at the sight with huge eyes. Chichiri looked slightly amused at Lana's sudden enthusiasm. Tasuki turned chibi and sneaked next to Lana, trying to peek over her shoulder as she suddenly pulled herself out of the bag and hugged something red and rattling tightly to her chest, beaming like a morning sun.

"What the heck are those" asked chibi Tasuki curiously, pointing at the tiny bag in Lana's arms.

"They're candies. Y'know, sweets." Lana said absentmindedly as she dug with one hand once more through the bag. "She said that she brought chocolate too…" she muttered to herself and then seemed to think of something. For a second she looked at the small plastic bag on her hand, and then opened it with a rattle.

"*um* Tasuki, I haven't had the chance to thank you for saving my ass, so … *mm*... Would you like some?" Lana reached the candy bag towards Tasuki, slightly blushing and fingering the corner of her new silk tunic nervously.

Tasuki looked at Lana and the candy in front of him for a second and smiled, taking one candy wrapped in a red and white striped paper.

"Arigato, Lana-chan. It was no trouble. Just dun make it a habit." He chuckled "Can't be always watching yer back kiddo" he smirked for Lanas' happy looks and opened the candy wrap, raising a brow to her "By th' way Lana-chan." He was about to ask something when he tossed the white candy to his mouth but for some reason didn't continue his thought because once again he turned chibi, whit huge amazed eyes.

"Whut if thifh? It'f sho good!" he asked candy in his mouth with a wide grin and his chibi eyes shining. "Kou'i, Chiwi, ou g'tta try 'ese" he took the bag from Lana's hand and tossed it for Kouji, who with a one smooth move snatched it from the air.

Kouji turned SD and sweat dropped as Tasuki sat to the bed next to Lana, munching happily at his candy. Kouji carefully nudged Chichiri's sleeve to catch his attention and lightly nodded towards Lana, who was snickering to Tasuki's blissed look, her full attention focused to him.

Chichiri straightened himself and a slight look of surprise quickly crossed his mask

Lana's reddish brown hair had turned flaming red and was slowly growing shorter. Her shoulders were growing more board as her blue silk tunic started to turn for a white cotton shirt. The tips of her ears returned to normal. Though her fangs still flashed when she laughed, they were more normal sized now and her wide eyes slowly turned sharper and the sharp yellow puppils of hers had now a softer look in them… Like Tasuki's. In short, she was slowly turning in the front of their eyes into smaller female version of Tasuki.

As Chichiri reached out with his mind to scan more deeply at Lana's chi, which was now settled around her in calm shades, he noticed a faint streak of bright red deep inside of her. It was the mark of Suzaku seishi's powers. Though it wasn't anywhere near as strong as his or Tasuki's, not to mention the aura of his already died friends, it wasn't something to be ignored. He also quickly scanned unconscious Riina's chi, but he couldn't make any sense of it yet, because at the moment her chi was all messed blur. It seemed that she hadn't taken so lightly the death of the man she had killed to save Lana's life. Chichiri sighed mentally. It would be a one huge mess when she'd wake up.

Chichiri stood up, turning his attention back to Lana and to the problem at hand. "I thought that it might be something like this no da." He commented and walked around Riina's bed.

"What d' ya mean Chiri?" Tasuki asked, swallowing what was left of the candy and looked at Chichiri. He hadn't noticed Lana's change of appearance because he had had his full attention in the candy.

"I mean, that you seem to have a shape sifting ability Lana-chan no da. Within some celestial level no da." He said to Lana who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?!" she asked as her jaw dropped.

"And you have no other than Suzaku no shici seishi's mark na no da."

"WHAT?!" shouted Tasuki in his hot-headed way and looked at Lana "YAAAAAAHH!!!" he yelled and bolted up from the bed, drawing his Tessen and pointing with it at Lana "WHUT THE HECK ARE YA?!!"

"Tasuki-kun, NO!" Chichiri snapped and quickly pushed the Tessen away.

"What do you meant "what am I?" asked slightly scared Lana "Chichiri, what is he talking about?!" she looked at Chichiri pleadingly. "What are YOU talking about?"

"I don't know what all of this means no da." Chichiri sighed, shaking his head "But what comes to Tasuki's question… Why don't you take a look yourself again no da?" he commented tilting his head.

Lana climbed up from the bed and walked back to the small table and the bowl of water. When she looked down, she noticed for the first time, that her hair wasn't long anymore. She looked at her mirage in the water. Blinked. And leaned forward for a closer look.

"I… I look like Tasuki." She breathed "Except that I still look like a girl." Slowly she smirked the familiar fanged lopsided smile and straightened her self, looking at the men. "Cool!"

Chichiri slightly shivered as he looked back and forth between Lana and Tasuki and could help feeling of how unnerving the likeness of the two was.

Kouji couldn't help himself, but lean to the wall, laughing helplessly to the two and Tasuki's expression.

"Ah hah hah! Genrou, I just gotta say, that you would have made a one hot woman. Ah heh heh heee!!" He laughed doubled over, not noticing wield of Tessen.

"LEKKA SHIN'NEN!"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Oh my… Oh my my my … *turns chibi with a huge grin* So many wonderful reviews!! ^^ *hugs all the reviewers and gives chocolate for everybody* You guys are really the best, making my day! *sniffle* (And I finally figured the ff.net's loopholes of getting proper editing uploaded! XP) Hate to tell you this guys, but Lana's computer has been down for few weeks now and I think that I'm hitting some sort of *shiver* Writers Block… So the next chapter might take for a little longer, but it'll get here eventually. ^^;;; Trust me!

But on the meanwhile, for the feedback! ^___^ 

**Neko-ane**** - ***grins and pats eye lashes innocently* What's wrong with Chichiri/Tasuki pairing?! *grin* They'd make SUCH a lovely couple… *gets flamed by Chichiri and Tasuki fans who oppose the pairing* Okay.. *coughs smoke* I'll shut up now… @@ *is being helped up by her muses* *erm* What's Tamora's "Immortals"?... *gets flamed again by fans* I haven't heard of that. The idea of animal talking is coming from Lana's side. She got the idea for powers and insisted to have that one… It's just the usual Lana. ^^

**Songwind**** -** *laughs* Scarily yes, I actually could imagine him flaming down the ff.net and all the hentai fans of his... ;P Personally speaking, Tasuki's just about as straight as the combination of my twisted sense of humour and imagination. ^~ *gets flamed by her muse, Tasuki* *Chichiri promptly knocks him out cold with his staff* *cough cough* @@~* Point… Taken... Daaaaaa….. *falls unconscious* 

**Ali Marie – **Hi ya and thanks for the review. I'm glad that you've enjoyed of the fic. ^^ Perhaps I should explain few points here, just to lighten up some things. ^^  
 Finland and Finnish: Yup! In the real life, I really am from Finland and the country, language etc. cultural stuff was a fun idea to add to the fic. ^^  
 Faia the cat: She's actually Lana's own character and one of her original muses. A very long story. You can mail for Lana for more detailed explanation.  
 Fangs: In the real life we both, Lana and I, have natural fangs. And because of our age difference (as has come up from the fic) we always  joke that Lana still has smaller, milk fangs. ;p  
 The calamity: I think that Lana was being over whelmed in her new situation, that her natural reaction was to accept it, cope with it and move along with it. I mean, if you'd start thinking too much of your suddenly hearing animals talking, who wouldn't go insane?

**Opaaru**** Tsuki** - *aw* I'm sorry sweetie… *pats shoulder and gives a tissue* I hope that this chapter made up for the last chapter at leas a little. But I'm glad that you enjoyed of the previous chapter. ^^ *smiles and takes a pose* We aim to amuse! ;p

**Alatril**** Carnesr – **Hi ya again! ^^ I'll try to update soon… If you like of animals, what do you think of the latest twist of plot? ^~ 


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Hello all. Lana here with my muses _****_Faia-neko_****_, _****_SD_****_ the Shoulder Demon, and Shadow the wolf. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please do not throw fruit at the end. -_-; _**

**_Faia_****_: Hey everyone! Just so you know, any medical problems result of reading this chapter are not our fault._**

**_SD: And if they are it's your own fault for ignoring our warning, suckers._**

**_Shadow: Just get on with the chapter!!!!!_**

**_Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? We don't own it pople! How many times do we have to tell you!? If YOU own it, fell free to e-mail me, but otherwise, you can't sue us!!!!!_**

****

****

**_*Chapter Nine*_**

**Lana's Point of View May God Have Mercy on Us All**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Okay." Lana said, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I can change my appearance, as well as species, talk to animals and take on their characteristics, I have the powers of Suzaku, and I am currently in the fortress of the Mt. Reikkaku sitting next to my unconscious, adoptive sister who passed out because she used too much of her chi to attack a gang of bandits." Lana was completely silent for a second, while the three men, Shadow, and Breeze, who had perched on the window sill, stared at her, before screaming, "SOMEONE WAKE ME UP FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!!! I WANNA GO HOME!!!!" and beginning to cry hysterically.

"W-Whoah! No need to get all weepy on us!" Tasuki exclaimed, looking slightly panicked.

"N-No r-reason?! R-Riina's hurt, I d-don't know what's g-going on, and WHAT'S MY M-MOTHER GOING TO SAY!!!???" Lana yelled through her tears, pounding a pillow with her fists in frustration. Throughout her outburst Lana had gone back to her original form.

"Come on, kittling, your fried will wake up soon, and having the powers of Suzaku isn't so bad, right?" Kouji told her encouragingly putting a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly he found himself with an armful of crying girl.

"Don't call me kittling." she sniffed after finally calming herself down a little, and sat back down on the bed, wiping her eyes. "I don't know! W-what if Suzaku's going to want me as a sacrifice or sumthin'? I'm too young to die! I don't even have grandchildren yet!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, Chichiri desperately trying to calm her down before she started crying again.

"Lana-chan, calm down, no da." he pleaded, and breathed a sigh of relief as she took several deep breaths and closed her eyes, before nodding calmly at him in apology. "And don't worry about... your sister did you say no da?" Chichiri asked.

"A long story." Lana sighed.

Chichiri nodded and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about Riina-chan no da. She just needs some peace and quiet with a good long sleep to recover na no da." Chichiri gave an assuring smile_ 'At least I hope so no da.' _he added to himself.

"Now, if you don't mind, we'd like some answers. Truthful ones if ya dun mind." Tasuki told her seriously, and Lana winced, before sighing and nodding.

"I suppose it would be stupid to give you anything but, seeing as me an' Riina are in so deep now we'd need a crane to get us back out." Lana said. "But, uh, can it wait? I want Riina to be awake when we tell ya." she finished, looking at her friend with concern in her eyes.

"Fine, no da. We'll wait for Riina-chan to wake up." Chichiri assured to Lana.

"Thanks. Um, could you kinda leave me alone for a bit?" she said, looking at Riina with concern.

Kouji and Chichiri nodded, and drug a protesting Tasuki out of the room, while Shadow slipped out the window and into the forest with a farewell bark, and Breeze flew out after him after nipping Lana's finger affectionately, and telling her she had to return to her nest.

"Come on, Genrou, let's go grab some food. Fighting can really make a guy hungry." Kouji suggested as they dragged him down the hall.

Lana sighed softly as they left, and sat backwards on a chair, watching Riina.

"Come on sis, wake up. It's lonely here without ya." she whispered.

***-*-*-*-***

"You have absolutely NO courtesy WHATSOEVER Genrou." Kouji stated when they got out of hearing distance, and slammed his elbow on the top of his friend's head. *

****

_*CAN: And this is coming from Kouji?.... ^^_

"Itai! Geez, calm down Kouji! I left, didn't I?!" Tasuki complained, rubbing his head. "I didn't flame that hot headed red head or something."*

****

_*AN: Lana: Look who's talking._

"Not without being pulled out by force, no da." Chiciri said cheerfully.

"Oh stuff it. I hope the other girl wakes up soon, I want some answers." the red-haired bandit growled.

Chichiri and Kouji both hit him, muttering about 'No manners'.

***-*-*-*-***

Back in the library Faia stared at the book and blinked.

_'Riina and Lana are so screwed. I'd take this thing home and read it over a nice bowl of tuna, but a cat dragging a book bag down the street might attract unwanted attention.' _she thought, her tail twitching in annoyance. Some kids ran by the couch she was hiding under, laughing loudly, and the librarian hissed at them to quiet down.

_'I'm so glad I'm not human.' _Faia mentally snickered. _'Well, enough gloating. Back to what's going on with my two favorite homosapiens.'*_

****

_*AN: For those who do not know, homosapien is the scientific word for human._

Faia settled herself down next to the book once again to read.

_'...Tuna DOES sound good right now... Man, I'm hungry. Hope Lana gets home in time to fix me lunch...'_

***-*-*-*-***

Lana groaned and popped her back._ 'Damn, I've been sitting here for three hours! Chichiri had better been right about her just needing rest or I'm gonna punish him BAD.' _she thought darkly.

"Might as well go grab some food too." Lana sighed, and stood up, carefully baring the door as she walked out. _'Don't want any guys accidentally walking in there while I'm gone.'_

Lana walked down to the kitchens, but was encountered by three men along the way.

"Hey girlie, wanna have some fun?" one said, smirking.

"Back off. I'm not in the mood to deal with idiots." Lana growled.

"Oh, I don't think you mean that." another one chuckled, and they formed a half-circle around her and trapping her against the wall.

"You don't, huh?" Lana snarled, crouching down and getting ready to strike with her eyes flashing.

***-*-*-*-***

"Hey, did you hear that, no da?" Chichiri asked, turning his head towards the door while the two bandits were raiding the pantry.

"Hmm? Hear what?" Kouji asked, looking up with food piled high in his arms.

"It was right outside the door, no da." Chichiri stated, and Tasuki put down his food.

"Well, let's just see what it is." he said, and walked over to the door, opening it.

Just in time to witness all Hell break loose.

***-*-*-*-***

"WHAT PART OF 'NO' DON'T YOU BAKAS UNDERSTAND?!" Lana yelled, flying forward with a jump kick at one of the men.

"I'm NOT- _*crash*_ in the mood- _*bang* _to DEAL with this right now!!! _*smashcracksnap_*" she growled out as she took them all down, and landed with a flip, panting.

"Rule number one: Never hit on a pissed off red head." Lana informed the unconscious men, with a look that could kill. "Geez, this is why I HATE most men. Idiots only want one thing from ya. Maybe I should wear a T-shirt that says, 'Back off, I have a mental disorder that causes me to lash out irrationally when ticked." she muttered, then shook her head, saying, "Nah. Some men are so stupid they'd take that as an open invitation."

"Um, Lana-chan, no da?" a voice said timidly from behind her, causing her to yelp and whirl around in shock.

"Don't DO that, Chichiri." Lana panted, clutching her chest as she tried to slow down her heart rate.

"Are you alright kittling?" Kouji asked, looking at her with a weird-expression.

"Just a little up tight. And for the last freakin' time, DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" Lana answered. After a second of glaring at the gulping bandit, she sighed, and rubbed her face with her hands. "I'm gonna go for a walk. Could you guys check on Riina once in a while and give a holler if she wakes up?" she asked, looking at the three guys tiredly.

"You're not gonna go OUTSIDE, are ya!? It's dangerous out there!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"Gee, didn't know you cared." Lana answered with a smirk, making him blush and insist he didn't. Lana smiled amusedly to him and waved her hand "Oh fine. I'll stick around the fortress... And I'd feel more sorry for anything that tried to attack me right now, Tasuki-chan." she snorted, then turned around with her arms behind her head. "Just check on Riina once in a while, I'll be back soon." she told them, then turned down another hall.

"Daaa, that girl is a handful, no da." Chichiri groaned, trying to bring the three men back to consciousness.

"No kidding. Hey, she'd make a great bandit, huh Genrou?" Kouji said teasingly, but turned around to find his red-haired friend gone.

"What the- Where'd he go?" Kouji muttered.

***-*-*-*-***

Lana sighed and stretched her arms above her head as she stepped out into the sun. After she had popped her back and stretched a bit to relieve her tension, she looked thoughtfully up at the sky above her, and gaped in awe.

"Oh my gosh, it's so blue." Lana exclaimed softly, looking up in wonder at the beautiful blue sky. "We don't have as clear skies like that at home..."

_Hey Cub!_ a voice in her head cheerfully called out.

"Shadow!" she cheered when the black wolf ran up to her and wagged his tail in greeting while she patted his head.

_Not that I care or anything, but are you feeling better?_ Shadow asked, trying to sound unconcerned.

Lana smiled and hugged the embarrassed animal around the neck, stating, "I still feel like crap, but I haven't killed anyone yet."

_Want to go on a hunt? It usually makes wolves feel better. _Shadow suggested helpfully.

"I dunno, I told Tasuki I'd stay around the fortress." Lana replied, biting a nail.

_Is that man your mate?_ Shadow asked, cocking his head to one side.

Lana flushed, and cried, "Tasuki is NOT my 'mate'!"

_Then why would he have any power over your actions?_ Shadow reasoned, raising a paw to accent his point.

"Well, he DOESN'T have any control over me, but still, I told him I'd stay around here..." Lana said meekly, nibbling on her thumbnail again.

_Cub, you have at least felt a little of the wolf spirit inside you, don't you want to explore it?_ he tempted her.

"I dunno... yeah, I do, but..."

***-*-*-*-***

Tasuki had decided to follow Lana as she left them and exited the fortress.

_'Just to make sure she doesn't get into trouble.'_ he said mentally.

"Shadow!" he heard her suddenly cry, and the wolf who had been with her earlier came up to her. Tasuki rolled his eyes.

_'Looks like I didn't need to worry, that thing'll kill anyone who gets too close to her.' _he thought._ 'Not that I WAS worried or anything.' _he quickly amended.

"I still feel like crap, but I haven't killed anyone yet." Lana suddenly said, and Tasuki jumped. He relaxed when he remembered Lana's little 'talent'. She was talking with the animal or whatever.

Only hearing one side of the conversation was really frustrating, though.

"I dunno, I told Tasuki I'd stay around the fortress." she said, and Tasuki straightened up. Damn straight she had told him! If she was even THINKING about going into the mountain forest-

"Tasuki is NOT my 'mate'!" she suddenly exclaimed, sounding embarrassed, and Tasuki nearly fell over and gaped at her.

_'Wh- WHAT did she just say!?'_ his mind screamed, and he felt his face warming up in an unmistakable blush.

"Well, he DOESN'T have any control over me, but still, I told him I'd stay around here..." he heard her say next, and on instinct he growled softly.

_'Oh no you don't, woman. You're in MY fortress, you obey MY rules.'_ he thought, glaring at her and the wolf, though mostly the wolf, who was obviously trying to talk her into something.

***-*-*-*-***

_You need to learn to control your powers. This may help._ Shadow told her sternly, and Lana sigh, hanging her head.

"Alright Shadow, you win. Besides, maybe it'll be fun." Lana agreed with a small grin. "But we HAVE to be back soon." she pleaded.

_Of course.__ Now let's hunt!_ Shadow yipped in her mind, leading her towards her forest at a run.

"I'm right behind you!" Lana grinned, and dashed after him. She was just barely keeping up with him, with all the turns he was taking.

"Hey! Slow down!" she called out in annoyance.

_You've got to work off some excess energy, Cub_! Shadow chided, making Lana growl and run faster.

"I'll show YOU excess energy!"

***-*-*-*-***

Tasuki swore softly and ran out after them. He tried to follow them, but lost sight of the two of them after a while. He sighed, and decided to resort to tracking techniques. It took him a while, but he eventually heard Lana shouts and Shadows barks not to far away.

_'Woman, when I find you I'm gonna haul you back to the fortress and tie you to a pillar.'_ Tasuki swore mentally, and dashed in the direction of the noises.

"Hah hah! Shadow, I love you! I haven't had this much fun since I got here!" Lana laughed, dashing after the deer she and Shadow were chasing. "Aha! Gotcha!" Lana exclaimed, and tackled the deer to the ground. Shadow barked excitedly and jumped around the two of them as the deer kicked and bucked at Lana, trying to get her off of it.

"Give it up! You'll never get me away!" Lana joked, flipping the deer onto the ground and sitting on its back. After a second the deer stopped struggling and Lana got up, laughing.

"Not bad, Jen! You nearly lost us over the river!" Lana congratulated the animal, rubbing it between the ears after it got up. "Next time don't go through the bushes though, you left a clear trail. See you later!" she said, and waved as the deer walked back into the dense trees. "Well? What now?" Lana asked, looking down at Shadow.

"NOW, you come back with ME." Tasuki growled, stepping out and glaring at her.

***-*-*-*-***

"Eep!" Lana gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth as Tasuki came out. _'Oh crud, he's gonna fry me alive! Barbeque! Flambé! Crap! Even sushi! I'll be charcoal!' _she thought, gulping.

****

_* CAN: *laughs* Pick your sauces people!... X)_

_Not while I'm alive, Cub._ Shadow chuckled in her mind.

"You can hear my thoughts?!" Lana exclaimed, whirling around to look at Shadow with wide eyes.

_Only if they're very clear and extremely loud._ Shadow informed her, sitting on his haunches and panting.

"Hey woman, didn't you hear me? Come on, we're going back." Tasuki growled, stepping forward.

_Ask him if he'd like to hunt._ Shadow suddenly suggested.

"What!?" Lana asked, feeling like her neck was going to get stiff from looking back and forth between the two.

_He looks like he could use some stress relief._ Shadow said simply, giving a shrug of his shoulders.

"Er, okay. Hey, Tasuki? You wouldn't want to, uh, have some fun would ya?" Lana said to Tasuki, twiddling her thumbs and looking at him nervously.

"What d'ya mean 'fun'?" Tasuki asked suspiciously.

"Well, if you wanted to, you could hunt like me an' Shadow were doing..." Lana said, sighing and running a hand through her hair. Suddenly she looked at him and smirked. "I don't know if you could keep up though, you're senses are only on the human level, you may not be able to track as well as us." she said, studying her nails.

"What!? You're a woman, I'm a bandit, remember? This is practically what I do for a living. Little girls shouldn't be allowed in the woods." Tasuki snorted.

"Little girls?" Lana hissed, eyes flashing. "You just crossed the line, you chauvinistic jerk. I bet you I could out-hunt you any day of the week! I'm not like those girls who stay home and cook all day! If you think just because I'm a female that I'm inferior you're an idiot!"

"Give me a break. You'd run back crying after the first five minutes without a hairbrush!" Tasuki taunted.

"Well then, prove you're better." Lana suggested, crossing her arms.

***-*-*-*-***

Tasuki and Lana argued for a while before Shadow stepped in.

_Cub! If he's so convinced he's better, why not just hunt EACHOTHER? That way you can see who is the best at hunting and tracking._ he snapped, growing tired of all the bickering. _Honestly, what's wrong with your race? Do the men and women ALWAYS fight for dominance?_

"Yes we do, and that's not such a bad idea." Lana responded, tapping her chin.

"What?" Tasuki asked, looking between the two.

"Shadow says we should just have a little contest to see who's better. We hunt each other, see? So whoever finds the other person the fastest is the better hunter. Now, if you find me-" she started to explain, but Tasuki interrupted.

"IF I find you? Please. There isn't a creature alive who I can't track. I think YOUR the one who's gonna have the problems." he snorted.

"Oh stuff it already. ANYWAY, as I was saying, I think we should put a little bet on this." Lana said with her eyes glittering.

"Gamble? What are the stakes?" Tasuki asked, a crooked grin forming on his face.

"Hmmm, if I find you fastest, you have to give me you tessen." Lana announced with a smirk.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Tasuki roared.

"Not confident enough in your skills?" Lana asked sweetly, with large, innocent eyes.

"Feh. Fine. WHEN I find you the fastest, you have to be my servant for as long as I see fit." Tasuki said, smirking at the look of rage that crossed Lana's face.

"Your SLAVE!? Get a life!!!" she yelled, clenching her teeth.

"Not confident enough in your skills?" he mimicked, crossing his arms with a large smirk.

Lana growled with narrowed eyes, then smirked and held out her hand. "Deal. And you're going to regret ever saying women were inferior, Tasuki-chan."

_Gods help us all._ Shadow groaned mentally.

***-*-*-*-***

Lana smirked as she dashed through the woods, and sniffed the air one more time to make sure she hadn't lost Tasuki's scent.

_'This is TOO easy.' _she thought, and listened, grinning as she heard a bush rustling to her left.

"GOTCHA!!!" she yelled, diving in the shrub.

_Can I help you?_ a sarcastic voice asked, and Lana blanched.

"What the-" she said, and looked down at the creature in her arms in shock. Lana felt her blood boil as a red fox with Tasuki's shirt tied around its middle stared up at her.

"Why that- that-!" Lana growled, gritting her teeth, and putting the fox down on the ground. "Sorry about that. Ohh, I'm going to get him for this. Let me get that off of you." she said, undoing the belts that held the shirt to its back.

_Thank you.__ Some guy with red hair just tied it on me then disappeared. I'm Kit._ the fox told her, holding out his paw when he introduced himself.

"Lana, nice to meet you. Can you tell me which way he went? It's REALLY important that I find him." she replied, straightening up and folding the shirt after she briefly grasped his paw.

_I think he said something about a river if that helps you any._ Kit told her, scratching his ear before running off.

"Wonderful. And exactly WHERE is the river!?" Lana muttered, wishing Shadow were with her. Tasuki had argued that taking Shadow with her would be 'cheating', so the wolf was ordered to wait for a signal from Lana to leave the clearing they left him in. She would give the signal only if she a) gave up b) found Tasuki or c) was in danger.

"_*Grrr*_ Back to square one." Lana sighed, and dashed off again, looking for clues to Tasuki's whereabouts.

***-*-*-*-***

Tasuki chuckled as Lana ran under the tree he was hiding in, chasing the fox he had tied his shirt to.

_'I wish I could see the look on her face when she finds out.'_ he thought, grinning madly. Then he silently jumped down out of the tree and ran in the opposite direction Lana had headed off in.

_'She's such a novice. She'll never find me. *Hmmm* What could I make her do when she losses?' _Tasuki mused, wading through a creek, and ducking under to lose his scent before jumping to the other side. Suddenly his face flushed, and he smacked himself in the head, thinking,_ 'Damn! I've been hanging around Kouji too much. The hentai's rubbing off on me.' _He shook his head to clear it a bit, then continued on his way._ '*Hmm*, cooking, cleaning, taking care of the animals. *Nah*, scratch that last one, she'd enjoy it too much. Having her little animal pals spy for us? Yeah, sounds good. How long should it be for?'_

Tasuki was so lost in his thoughts he nearly didn't hear the quiet footsteps until it was too late. He jumped up and hauled himself up onto a tree branch just in time as someone stepped out of a cluster of trees on his left.

***-*-*-*-***

"That's funny, I could have sworn I heard something." Lana murmured, looking around but not seeing anything. She shrugged her shoulders and shifted the bundle in her arms as she took another look around.

"Geez, I'm getting tired of carrying this. I should have left it on Kit, but then it might have messed me up even more." Lana grumbled, glaring down at Tasuki's discarded shirt in her arms. Lana perked up as an idea came to her, and wanted to hit herself for not thinking of it sooner. "How dumb am I?" she sighed, rolling her eyes as she slipped the shirt on over her shoulders and buckled the belts around her waist. Lana chuckled as she looked down at herself.

"A little big, but other than that not a bad fit. If Riina would see me now she'd be laughing her arse off. Talk about your ultimate cosplay." Lana laughed, and then shook herself. "Okay, enough of that. Back to work." she scolded herself, and sniffed the air. "Dang. Now I can't smell anything BUT him. Shoot, shouldn't have put this on." she growled, running a hand through her hair. Suddenly she grimaced. "Since WHEN do I talk to myself?! Gah, I'm losing it!" she exclaimed, then walked off in another direction, not knowing exactly what she was looking for, but looking for it anyway.

***-*-*-*-***

Tasuki rolled his eyes as she went on her marry way. _'Maybe I should make it for the rest of her life. 'Kittling' is insane, she could be a danger to others and herself if left on her own.' _he thought, jumping nimbly down from the tree and again going in the opposite direction Lana had gone in. A breeze came by and he shivered slightly. _'Geez, maybe I should just let her find me. I want my shirt back, it's getting colder.' _he complained to himself, looking up at the sun which was getting considerably lower.

_'We need to get back before the sun goes down. It'll be too hard to find our way back at night if we're in the middle of the Suzaku's forsaken forest.' _he noted, then blinked. _'Since WHEN do I think of girls in terms of OUR and WE? Gah, I think I'M the one who's losing it.' _He walked for a while more, than smirked.

_'My shirt DID look good on her though...'_

***-*-*-*-***

Lana was about ready to throw in the towel. She had been looking for ten more minutes, and her feet were beginning to get tired.

"Okay, I surrender. I'm too exhausted to walk anymore." Lana panted, putting her hands on her knees for a second and resting. Suddenly she felt something drop onto her back from a tree, and gave herself a little shake to move it off. Instead of dropping onto the ground, she felt eight tiny legs begin walking themselves up her back. She was paralyzed in terror for a second, before whirling around, grabbing the thing and throwing whatever it was off of her back. She was hyperventilating as she looked with wide, terrified eyes at the ground, and saw a large tarantula starting to make it's way back towards her. She could almost still feel it on her skin. Before she knew what she was doing she had given off a horror filled scream, and spun around, running blindly in the other direction from the arachnid. She chanced a look over her shoulder and saw it jump on her leg when she slowed for a second. She screamed again, kicking her leg out in a fashion that would have made Jackie Chan look like a wimp, and ran as fast as adrenaline would allow in any direction that wasn't in sight of a spider.

She wasn't thinking of anything but getting away as she came across a cliff. For one wild moment she was going to jump off, her panic filled mind only registering the fact that the THING wouldn't be able to follow her if she flung herself into empty air. But just as she made her jump she felt a pair of arms catch her around the waist, and someone yelling something, but she couldn't think. Her thoughts were centered completely on the fact that she was trying to run from something and SOMETHING wasn't letting her get away to safety, so she fought with all her strength to free herself, screaming as she did.

***-*-*-*-***

Tasuki whirled around as he heard Lana's terrified scream, and dashed off in the direction of the sound.

"Dammit, what's she done NOW?!" he yelled, and ran faster as he heard her scream again, this one louder and more terrified. Suddenly he rounded a corner, and nearly fell as Lana ran right past him, not even acknowledging his presence. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed, and ran after her, now starting to get very worried. He had seen an almost tangible terror on her face before she flew by him.

****

_(AN: Yeah, I know it's a big fuss over just a spider, but hell. That's how I'D react, and she's MY character. Besides, everyone's afraid of SOMETHING, right? Oh yeah, Tasuki may be a little OOC.)_

He nearly felt his heart stop when he came out of the trees and saw Lana jumping off a cliff, but he managed to catch her just in time.

"Lana! Snap out of it! What the Hell happened?!" he yelled, but Lana was screaming, and fighting him with all she had. She even managed to give him a good solid punch in the chest that knocked the wind out of him for a second. "Ugh, okay, Lana I'm sorry about this, but it has to be done." he warned her, then slapped her hard across the face, leaving a red mark. She blinked a few times blurrily, then looked up at him.

"Tasuki?" she asked, panting and looking confused.

_(AN: WARNING!!! MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD!!! ANYONE WITH A WEAK STOMACH SHOULD NOT READ BECAUSE IT IS INCREDIBLY SAPPY!!!!!!)_

"Yeah, it's me. What happened?" he asked gently, still gripping her firmly around the waist with one arm in case she went nuts again.

"What are you-" she started to ask, still looking disoriented, then gasped and shivered violently, burying her face in his chest, before muttering, "I don't wanna talk about it. You'll think it's dumb."

"Come on, whatever it was it obviously scared the crud outta ya." he said, giving her a comforting hug.

"I'm fine now, let's just drop it." she said refusing to look up at him, then cursed quietly and shivered again. "Everyone's got at least one stupid thing they're afraid of, and I just had an encounter with mine, okay?" she explained, trying to leave as many details out as possible.

"What was it?" Tasuki asked, rubbing her back as she trembled and muttered something he couldn't quit hear. "Come again?"

"Promise not to laugh?" Lana demanded, looking up at him finally, looking tired after coming down off of her adrenaline high. Tasuki nodded and she sighed, and buried her face in his chest again as she said, "It was a spider. If you laugh I'll find some way to con you into striptease cross-dressing and sell tickets to all your men for the show."

Tasuki blinked a few times, then said slowly, "A....spider....?" he couldn't help it, he shook with suppressed laughter and snorted.

"It's not funny!" Lana said vehemently, pulling herself away from him and glaring at his face with angry eyes.

"Come on, 'Kittling', you're what, thirty times bigger than it? You looked like Hell was right on your heels!" Tasuki told her, trying to hide a grin. "Women, always over-reacting." he sighed, rolling his eyes.

Lana growled, and pulled his shirt off, throwing it at him and saying, "Here. You 'lost' this, you jerk." Lana glared at him again, before turning around and walking away.

"Hey! Where ya goin'?" Tasuki called, quickly putting his shirt on and following her at a safe distance.

"I don't know. Just leave me alone. It may seem funny to you, but it's serious to ME." Lana growled, walking a little faster.

"Aww, come on Lana. I was just kidding." he complained, catching up to her and grabbing her shoulder, turning her around so they had to look each other in the face. He jumped as he saw her tear-streaked face and grimaced as she tried in vain to wipe them away. "Geez, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Just drop it. It scared me, okay? Considering all the other crud that's happened I'm pretty proud of myself for not trying to jump off a cliff sooner." Lana stated, refusing to look at him as she wiped more tears away.

"It's alright, I'm sorry I made fun of you. But please don't jump again anytime soon, Riina would kill me if she woke up and found out that I had let you take a walk off a mountain." Tasuki chided with a half-smile, turning her face towards him and wiping the tears off her face.

Lana looked at him for a second, then sighed and said, "You better promise me you won't tell anyone, bandit boy." Tasuki grinned at this unspoken forgiveness, and said, "Alright. We'll trade secrets, okay? I'm afraid of water."

Lana looked at him and blinked, saying, "Huh?"

"I'm afraid of water. I can't swim." Tasuki told her, blushing a little in embarrassment."Hey! I was born 'n raised on the mountains!" he snapped defensingly, when he noticed Lana's look.

Lana gave him a smile, and hugged him tightly, saying softly, "Thanks Tasuki-chan."

Tasuki chuckled, relieved that she hadn't laughed at him, and hugged her back, resting his cheek on the top of her head as she snuggled closer to him.

"Hey! Who won the bet? You found me, but only because I had to save your hide!" Tasuki suddenly exclaimed, and Lana laughed.

"Let's just declare it a tie, okay? I'm too tired to hunt anymore." She answered with a grin.

Tasuki looked up, and smiled, nudging Lana and pointing to the sunset with one arm around her waist.

"Look, nature's trying to cheer you up." he stated, grinning as Lana's face lit up at the colors in the sky.

"It's beautiful!" she gasped in delight, smiling happily.

"Yeah, beautiful." Tasuki murmured, watching as the scenery was reflected in Lana's glittering eyes, and her hair shined in the dimming light. Lana looked over at him, still smiling, and blinked when she realized how close their faces were. They both looked into the other's eyes, and unconsciously began to move closer to each other, their eyes drifting shut.

Suddenly a twig snapped and both of them jumped away from each other flushing.

_Sorry if I was interrupting anything.__ Uh, Cub, are you SURE he's not your mate?_ Shadow said, coming up to them and looking at Lana with a mixture of sheepishness and suspicion.

"Shadow!" Lana exclaimed, blushing to the roots of her hair as the wolf barked in laughter, and ran back towards the fortress with both humans chasing after him.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hey ya all! And the fic is back in business! ^~ As you saw from the author note from the beginning, the whole chapter is Lana's handwriting! ^^ So make her feel all fluffy with lots of review! *grin* ^^ And speaking of which, lets hit to the review rantings, shall we? ^~ *gives Chichiri or Tasuki plushie for all who review*

**Neko-ane**** – **Hi ya sweetie! Nice to see you again! ^^ I'm glad that you liked of the chapter. ^^ I hope that you liked of this too. *heh* And that "immortals" really seems interesting. Perhaps I SHOULD check out if it has been translated and if there would be any in the library…..

**Chiharu-Chan – **Hey ya! *giggles* Yeah! I updated again!! *woot* I think too that Tasuki is darn hot as a guy, but don't you think it's a funny mental image? Lana and Tasuki staring each others, Lana being the perfect female duplicate of Tasuki? ^~

**Songwind**** – **Cheers! ^^ I actually understand what you're meaning… Too bad that you can't get just the GOOD things… You'll get it all, good and bad sides wrapped up in one neat package. -_-; *turns chibi with a huge sweat drop and waves chibi hands frantically* They will, they will!! Soon! I promise! As promised in this chapter, as soon as Riina wakes up…. *grins* But don't you think that shape sifter out of control is funny? ;p…  
Riina: Lana?... Are you listening at all what I say?  
Lana: *huh*?! Wha? sure!  
Riina: *makes a face* You were daydreaming of Tasuki again.  
Lana: *grimaces* Is it that obvious?...  
Riina: Lessee… I'm suddenly talking with a redhead bandit who has little hearts flying around his head… Noooo, not at all! How come?!   
Lana: Crap. -_-

**paws-bells**** - ***glomps* Hi!! ^^ *purrs* thank you for all those lovely reviews! ^__^ It really made my day! And you know what, you're already second, who's mentioning Tamora Pierce. I really gotta check out that book soon and start stalking Lana if she has been reading that book lately… ^~ *sighs* And all why's and where the girls come will be explained in a couple of chapters. -_-; 


	10. Chapter 10

**_CAN: _**

**_Riina_****_: *pops up with a chibi grin* Guess who's back behind the keyboard?_**

**_Vash_****_: (her muse) *lightly bonks her over her head with a mischief grin* Now lets cut the crap and lets get on with the show! ^^._**

**_*stuffs a donut in his mouth to quiet him down* You've spent too much time with Tasuki, luv... *smirks amusedly* Oh, almost forgot the claimers. Now everybody say with me; We. Own. No one. *snaps* *mutters* damn... Got it folks? Good! ^^_**

**_Tasuki_****_: (also her muse) So does that mean we can go? *lopside smirk and starts to walk away*_**

**_*yanks Tasuki back from his necklaces* Oh no ya don't... Come back here red...._**

**_Tasuki_****_: Yipe!...*gack* @@_**

**_Chichiri: (yes, he too is my muse) *holds up a sign* And this stands for mind talk no da! ^#_**

**_sign_****_: [ ~......~ ]_**

**_That should be all folks! Now, on with the fic! ^^_**

**_Vash_****_: *through the donut* 'Bout time missie! ^~._**

**_Oh, I forgot! There's also music episode.... (yeah, got carried away) Mizu Kagami by Chichiri._**

**Chapter 10**

**In Riina's Point of View *Run for Your Lives***

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Kouji was ending his late check rounds as he walked by Chichiri's room door. He paused for a moment before knocking at his door and poking his head in with a friendly smile. He hadn't know the seishi for long, but any friend Genrou's was friend of his. He saw the monk sitting on his bed, reading a scroll in the light of a couple of candles he had lit to the small table that was pulled next to his bed. Kouji had no idea where he had gotten the scroll, since there was only couple of map scrolls on the whole fortress...

"Ne, Chichiri. Wana come to check on Lana's sis if there's any change on her condition?" he asked.

Chichiri looked up from his scroll. "What happened to "kittling" no da?" he asked amusedly, his mask smiling.

"She'll probably beat the living daylight outa me if she hears me using that pet name again." Kouji winced.

"A very wise choice no da." Chichiri agreed.

"So ya coming or what?" Kouji stated by the door.

"Hai. I need to check something about of her anyway no da." Chichiri nodded putting aside his scroll and following Kouji to the hall.

Soon they reached the girls room door that was still firmly closed. Kouji carefully opened it, trying not to make too much of a noise. The room was dark and quiet. Chichiri lit up the candles on top if the drawer as they stepped in. The warm golden light revealed Riina's still sleeping form lying on the bed, covers pulled to her shoulder. She hadn't as much as twitched her nose since Chichiri had teleported them back to the room.

"This is creepy." Kouji muttered as he looked around, listening the steady breathing of the girl.

Chichiri ignored him and walked calmly to the bed's side and leaned a little closer, reaching his left hand few inches above Riina's relaxed face to take a closer look at her chi. Her chi was now strong enough that she should have already woke up. Chichiri frowned behind of his mask at this. Her chi had turned into total opposite of the caring cheerful and light hearted patterns he had sensed on the first time he had met her into a dark, almost black swirls of pained sorrow and hatred. But still deep underneath of all this he noticed a pulse of a faint crimson red glow like Lana had.

_'This is bad no da.' _he thought to himself as he straightened himself and tilted his head with a thoughtful look.

"So?" Kouji asked from behind of Chichiri. He had been quietly waiting for him to say something. "Is she gona wake up anytime soon?"

"There's something else into this no da." Chichiri muttered, tapping his chin with his index finger. "It's more like something is holding her back, as if she wouldn't want to wake up no da. And the longer she stays that way, the harder it is for her to return no da" _'That is, until she reaches the point where she can't turn back anymore no da.' _he added to himself.

"So will I go and get the water bucket?" Kouji joked and smirked.

"No, no da." Chichiri sighed and turned around with a thoughtful look. "I'm going to try something. Would you please leave the room and make sure I won't be distracted no da?" he asked.

Kouji blinked at this and stared at the monk standing in front of him. "HENTAI!!" He shouted "She unconscious. Helpless! Ya can't.." he exclaimed and was cut off by the hot_ 'Nothing-like-that.-Get-a-life,-why-don't-cha.' _glare Chichiri shot at him that even through his mask made Kouji to take a step back. "I'll just shut up now." he waved his hands in defense.

Chichiri rubbed his temples and sincerely wished that he hadn't left his staff to his room, so that he could hit Kouji over his head right now or that Tasuki would be here to flame his friend. To think of that he would ever...

"I'm going to do a sort of spell to see if I could reach her and see what's going on no da. The thing is, that I've never tried it before, so I need to fully concentrate into it to make sure nothing won't go wrong no da." he patiently explained to Kouji.

Kouji slightly paled. He had once heard of a mage who's spell had back fired because of an interference. Let's just say that they had been able to sweep what had been left of the mansion into a mach box. Not a nice thought. And he was looking at a mage, who was a surviving Suzaku Seishi on top of that. Kouji twitched as he imagined of what could happen to the mountain itself. Definitely not a nice thought. "Why don't I just make sure that no one won't come bothering ya." Kouji swallowed and backed out of the door, slamming it close behind of him.

Chichiri smiled amusedly behind of his mask. He had only tricked Kouji on the part of a spell. What he was going to try was actually just some telepathy. But he hadn't actually ever tried to enter into a mind of an unconscious and angry person before. The trick could hurt someone badly. Namely, himself.

Chichiri walked to Lana's bed and sat down on it. _'I hope she won't mind no da...' _he thought as he lied down on his back and relaxed. Out of habit he reached to brush his Seishi mark on his knee to quickly reach for Tasuki to check on him. Chichiri blinked and smiled when he sensed Tasuki's relaxed chi and Lana's chi next to him. Apparently the two of them had lost into a conversation and it seemed to his surprise that Tasuki was enjoying of her company. He cut the light connection and pulled back. He had a job to do. Chichiri cleared his mind and slowly reached towards the girl lying next bed.

****

**_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_**

He opened both of his eyes just to find himself to be surrounded by darkness. He had expected this much. As he started to walk deeper on the darkness something started to push against him, trying to turn him away.

_'So she's aware in some level.' _Chichiri nodded in approval and continued his way onward in what felt like a strong current against him. Soon the invisible current turned into ripping thorns that were cutting his cloak and pants, stinging at him, but not drawing blood. He gritted his teeth and still pushed onward, determined to reach the part of girl that was still awake. As the thorns grew thicker and started to scratch him seriously through his shredded shirt, as if warning that the next thing would hurt him, Chichiri clenched his fist, gathering his powers and his seishi symbol started to glow over his heart, surrounding him with a warm red glow. He gently pushed the invisible thorns aside and stepped into something that felt like an empty clearing.

Chichiri looked around, trying to decide where to head next when something big started to form from the black emptiness. The white with shades of grey slowly took a form of big monster for a tiger. It snarled to him, ears flat and bared it's fangs to him. It's eyes were burning with rage. For some reason it reminded Chichiri of a royally pissed off Byakko.

Chichiri swallowed as he watched the tiger to crouch with a hiss and ready to hit him with his huge paw. Suddenly he blinked as he realized something. _'It looks dangerous and ready to kill, but I can't sense any anger na no da.' _he looked closer at the growling beast. _'It's just like a wounded cat. Making it self to look big and threatening, trying to hide its fright no da. Perhaps...' _he swallowed and stepped closer of the tiger, spreading his arms and smiling calmingly.

_~Now now there no da. There's no need to raise your hackles little one no da. See? I'm not gona harm you.~ _he decided to risk it and opened his mind to send reassuring and soothing thoughts to it to show that he wasn't going to do anything.

Slowly the tiger reached toward him as if to take a whiff of him. As Chichiri watched it shrank down and turned into a tiger striped cat that reached to his shoulder.

_~There we go no da.~ _he gently smiled to it and reached to touch the big cat. It suddenly flinched away and gave him a long thoughtful look. Then the cat started to slowly walk around him and turn into a grey fog that wrapped itself around him.

_~What?...~ _Chichiri blinked when the fog turned into scenery. _'So it was kind of her line of defense turned into a gate.' _he thought.

He looked around of what seemed to be steep, smooth rocks on the shore of a raging sea. Everything was made of black and white with shades of grey. There was gathering dark storm clouds over the black sea, where the big waves were hitting the shore.

Curiously Chichiri looked down at himself and blinked again. His prayer beads were gone and his shirt and cloak had merged into a loose shirt that had long sleeves which flapped on the wind. The left side of the shirt was blue with shimmering white bubble pattern where the right side had stayed creamy white. He still had his forest green pants and flat black shoes, but his leggings were missing and the loosely flapping legs of his pants reached to his ankles. His short, light blue hair had turned into a thick and long one pulled into a ponytail that reached half way to his back. Chichiri reached to wipe few long bangs away from his face when his hand froze to his face. His mask was also gone. He reached to touch his left eye. The eye was open, but the scar was still there. Suddenly he noticed a perhaps 19 or 20 year old girl sitting on the rocks, her knees tightly pulled to her chest and arms wrapped around the legs. She was outlined with faintly glowing golden light.

_'That must be her.' _Chichiri thought and walked to her side and quietly sat down next to her.

_~Long time no see, Riina-chan no da~ _he stated calmly, looking at the raging sea. There was no answer. She was staring at the sea through half closed eyes.

_~Where are we?~ _Chichiri asked in a conversation like tone.

There was a long silence.

_~It's Nauvo. An islands area on the coast near Turku.~ _she finally answered with a voice barely above a whisper. _~I love the place.~_

There was another long silence.

_~Who are you?~ _Riina suddenly asked, never turning her gaze off the sea. Chichiri got the feeling that she didn't just mean his name.

_~I'm...~ _he paused to think and then gave a small smile. _~I am Houjun.~ _his seishi sign faintly glowed through his shirt.

_~Nice to meet ya Houjun.~ _He could sense her to smile faintly back.

_~Why don't you come back Riina-kun? You are missed.~ _he finally asked.

_~-Kun?~ _she asked with bitter amuse._ ~Hardly deserve that.~_

There was another pause.

_~I can't come back. It hurts too much.... Why? Why does it hurt? I can't remember...~ _she trailed off.

After a few moments Houjun turned to look at her. She was frowning now instead of the empty look she had had. The wind was rising and turning cold.

_~You have to come back. It hurts Lana-chan to see you like this.~_

_~Lana?...~_ Riina asked. Her head suddenly snapped up her eyes wide. _~Lana! I rember!~ _she mind screamed as a black lightning hit the sea few yards away from them. Then she turned to look at Houjun for the first time. There were tears falling down her cheek.

_~I can't! I don't want nor deserve to get back.~ _she sobbed to him and closed her eyes, turning away from him.

_~You are still alive! You can't throw that away.~ _Houjun snapped, grasping her shoulder and turned her to look at him. He had come too close of her to let her slip away. If she would decide to let go of her life now, she would pull him with her.  _~Do you want to hurt your sister by dying after saving her life?~_

_~But how can I? How can I go on after such a horrible thing I did?~ _she choked and showed him at her palms that were blooded. She bit her lower lip and looked down, clenching her hand into a fist. It started raining, but the dark grey drops didn't touch the two of them.

Houjun gently tilted her head to look at her eyes. _~You will.~ _he assured softly with a small smile. He hesitated for a moment before he showed his own hand and slowly opened his fingers, revealing deep open scars on his palm that were still slightly bleeding._ ~I hurts but with time, you'll survive. Trust __me.__~_he said quietly to Riina, who was looking sadly at his hand.

Houjun twitched on surprise when she took his hand to hers and carefully traced the edges of the scars. He felt a tickling sensation, when the slow bleeding on his palm stopped, though the scars still stayed open. _'She's trying to heal me... Comforting me...' _Houjun looked at the girl in front of him._ 'Though it should be I, who should be healing her.'_

_~I'm scared.~ _Riina whispered, not looking up from his hand.

_~Daijubou. You won't be alone. I'll be there to help you.~ _Houjun grinned cheerfully to her.

_~Promise?~ _she looked up and first time noticed him smiling. She gave a small smile and a chocked chuckle escaped from her lips.

_~Y'know...~ _she stated slowly as she started to disappear._ ~You're really cute when you smile, Chiri-kun.~_

Houjun blushed and ran his fingers through his now long hair embarrassedly.

_~Eh?.. Wha-Wait!~ _he shouted when she disappeared, leaving him alone to the dark shores. Before Houjun had the chance to react, a pulse of chi hit him, feeling like as if he had run with full speed into a soft wall. A bit roughly but determinedly he was being pushed away from Riina's mind and everything turned black once again. He was still gathering speed when his mind returned to his body with a jolt, making him to gasp for air.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Chichiri opened his eye and slowly stretched his every limb.

_'How long have I been out no da?' _he thought as he carefully sat up, rubbing his face and glanced at the candles over the drawer. The shortest one had already burned out. _'Longer than I thought.' _he mused and turned to look at the sleeping figure on the next bed. He crossed his legs and waited. He idly wondered what Tasuki and Lana were doing, and how badly would Lana kill him if Riina wouldn't decide to wake up.

Soon Riina sighed and stretched dedicatedly, turning to her side, her eyes still closed and her features sleepy relaxed.

"Good evening, Riina-kun no da" Chichiri greeted cheerfully, using his chibi voice. He inwardly sighed with relief.

Riina wrinkled her nose annoyedly and quickly pulled the covers over her head with a snarl, not saying a word.

"You had a long sleep no da." Chichiri continued.

The only answer he got was a muffled mix of snarl and growl coming from under the blankets. Chichiri could sense the frustration and anger glowing from her.

"Are you feeling any better?" he tried, not wanting to give up.

"Why don't cha stuff it and climb up to a spruce." * Riina quietly muttered from under the covers, still not looking up.

_* CAN: A Finnish phrase "painu kuuseen", which is not so polite suggestion for someone to go away / take a hike, is literally translated as "climb up to a spruce" or "go to spruce" ^^;_

Chichiri winced at this. Though he didn't understand what she was saying, but the sharp tone told more than clearly to him that it certainly was no compliment.

_'Ignore it. She doesn't mean it.' _Chichiri sighed. _'She's just hurt and angry, and you just happen to be there to take it on you.'_ but he couldn't help feeling hurt. After few moments he could hear her sigh from under the covers. The colour of her chi changed from deep red angry into a blue, almost violet of regret and depression.

"I'm sorry." Riina said, pulling the blanket off and pushing it to her legs. "I shouldn't have snapped to you like that Chiri." she said ashamedly and hung her head as she pushed herself into half sitting position, leaning to elbow. "I didn't mean it."

"That's okay no da." Chichiri waved his hand reassuringly. "You get used to it around Tasuki-kun no da." he chuckled.

"*che*" Riina snorted heartedly. She took a deep breath and climbed to sit up, legs crossed, shoulders hunched sleepily and leaned her chin to her hand. "Ne, Chiri... How come..." she trailed off as she looked up to Chichiri and something triggered a chain of memories flooding to her mind uncontrollably.

****

_* CAN: Start playing Chichiri's song Mizu Kagami here folks._

"Oh my Gods." she whispered with wide eyes and reached her badly shaking fingers to her lips. "What did I do?" she choked, grasping her pillow and pulling it to her arms, hugging it tightly.

Chichiri watched as her shoulders started shaking with a held up cry and she reached to rub her nose and tried to unnoticeably whip tears away from the corner of her eye. He quietly stood up and sat down next to Riina on her bed and put his hand to her shoulder. Riina flinched and pulled away from his touch. She looked up, wringing the pillow on her hands.

"Why?" she started "And... And.. How... Just..." she choked, gesturing around and a tear trailed down her cheek. "And and how can.. "she sniffled and gestured to Chichiri "Just.... Everything's..." she trailed off and sobbed, burying her face into the pillow.

Chichiri looked at her for a second, his mask curled up into a sad frown. Slowly he reached up, taking off his mask and then reached to the sobbing, curled up figure next to him, putting his arm around Riina's shoulders and gently pulled her into a hug. Whitout a word Riina wrapped her arms around his slim waist, burying her face to his chest and started to sob into his shirt.

"Hush hush. It'll turn out all right." Chichiri said soothingly as he leaned his chin on top of her head and ran his long fingers through her hair. _'Why do I have a feeling of dejá vu?' _he thought as he closed his eye. Suddenly he remembered._ 'Oh yes. Once I comforted Kouran like this when her parents once considered of moving out of the village. We got engaged soon after that.' _a small smile flickered on his lips on this memory but soon faded as he remembered what had happened soon after that.

"N-no… no it... won't." Riina hiccupped shaking her head and wiped her tears into his kesa. "I.. I... I hurted people. And worse." she sniffled and took a shivering breath. "So wrong." she whispered. "You can't understand...." she started and suddenly stopped when she realized of what she was doing and to whom she was talking to. Riina suddenly let go and leaned back, noticing the pained look that passed on Chichiri's face, and held her hands up in apology. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to latch into ya like that." she sniffed once more, grinning sheepishly and rubbed her neck. "They probably have some rules for that or something...." she muttered.

"Actually, I'm not really a monk. More like of a novice no da. So I don't think those rules consider me so strictly na no da." Chichiri sifted and leaned back into a more comfortable position, and tilting his head away little to hide his scar.

Riina took this in the wrong way and flopped to her side on the bed. "Man... I'm just hell of a bunch of trouble on your hair..." she sighed depressed, feeling like piece of the worst crap on the whole two worlds.

Chichiri looked at her, cocking his brows. "It's a short hair no da...." he smiled lightly, running his fingers through his long bangs. This earned a choked laughter from the bed on his side.

Riina climbed back up with a small smile and reached to gently tug his long, silky bangs. "One could say so." she smirked and curiously studied his face.

Chichiri was surprised that she didn't as much as flinch by the sight of the scar closing his left eye. Suddenly Riina frowned and grasped his right hand, turning it to see his palm. Chichiri turned SD and sweat dropped at this.

"Anou..." he started.

Riina just shook her head and let go of his hand. "Just a freaky dream I saw.... It felt so real that for a moment I thought that it was real. Stupid, ne?"

Chichiri sifted again to sit next to Riina and both of them leaned to the wall that was on behind of the bed. He was surprised that she could remember anything at all of their conversation and reached to rustle her hair.

"I wouldn't say so no da." he smiled.

After a few moments as Chichiri rested his hand calmly on top of her head, Riina slowly leaned her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes with a sigh.

Another quiet moments went and Chichiri felt as her breath started to get calmer and her thoughts sleepier.

_~Why are you being so nice?~ _Riina suddenly asked with a sleepy voice on his mind. Chichiri blinked at this and then smiled.

_~Let's just say there's a promise I made.~ _he answered on his mind.

There was silence where Chichiri could sense Riina lightly smiling amusedly. Then, as she was on the verge of falling to sleep.

_~Will you guard my sleep, Houjun?~_

Chichiri mentally jumped out of his skin and shouted NANI?! for her using his actual name.

_~I will.~_ he ran his fingers soothingly through her hair, and was about to fall asleep himself to join Riina on her dreams when there was shouting heard from behind the room's door.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN I CAN'T GO IN?!"

There was more voices coming from the corridor behind the door, starting to raise into a shouting with cursing and obvious life threats. Then there was an audible wham and you could almost cut the silence that followed it. The door almost flew out of its place when it was whammed open and fuming Lana stamped in. She saw maskles Chichiri and Riina sitting side by side in sleep, Riina curled comfortably in Chichiri's arms.

"*hnh*?" Riina stirred, yawning and reached to rub her eyes. Chichiri also blinked sleepily and slowly waked up.

"RIIIIINAAA!!!" Lana squealed and launched herself onto her sister, tackling both Riina and Chichiri into a bear hug with such a force that the two of them slid onto their backs.

Chichiri blushed and Riina giggled as the madly grinning redhead took a better position on top of the two of them to hug both of them on the same time.

"Hi!" Lana smirked to Riina "Missed ya." and then looked at Chichiri. "Y'know Chichiri, if I'd found anyone else on this room than you, I'd probably beaten the living daylights outa him." Lana grinned.

"Actually..." Riina started and grinned. "This is pretty nice." she pulled both Chichiri and Lana into a hug, snuggling to bury her face between the two of them, making Lana to laugh and Chichiri to blush even more. "But one thing is missing to make the world perfect again..."

"Da..." Chichiri sweat dropped as Riina grinned even more.

Riina let go of Lana and reached her hand towards the door, where Tasuki was standing and trying to decide whether to laugh his head off, sweat drop, or die in embarrassment.

"Tasuki! Care to join us?" Riina held her hand for the bandit. "I think there's still room for you..." she smiled to Tasuki, who facefaulted.

Lana turned to grin to Tasuki and sifted to lie on top of Chichiri, who was blushing deep red.

"Yeah, Taaa-su-ki-CHAN! C'me on and join the fun!" Lana laughed.

"You're crazy, red." Tasuki gave a smug smirk and couldn't help for playful mood that took over him. He walked by the bed and sat down behind Riina, leaning to his side over her, putting his elbow on Lana's back and leaning his chin to his hand. "Now ain't this cosy" he flashed his trademark fanged smirk.

Riina gave a happy sigh, being so close of her friends and snuggled to get more comfortable position, trying to hold all three on the same time and leaned her cheek onto Chichiri's crook of neck, her nose brushing teasingly his left ear, and closed her eyes.

"Now I just wish that the time would stop." Riina sighed and smiled.

"Me too!" Lana grinned and leaned closer to Tasuki, who blinked and sifted his elbow better on her back.

"*che* Hate to admit it but... I've missed of feeling the others. It's nice to feel Suzaku seishi's chi again." Tasuki smiled crookedly and closed his eyes relaxedly.

"No...Da..." Chichiri choked looking unease and sifted uncomfortably.

_~Afraid of you might enjoy of this?~_ Riina asked on his mind, teasing gently, but giving him some space what possible.

_~No... They're heavy...~_ Chichiri answered back annoyedly and then shouted out loud. "Now get off of me no DA!" fighting for air.

"Why, Chichiri, are you suggesting that we should move?" Lana asked from the monk, nose to nose, with wide eyes and smirked.

"No, he's saying that you're heavy!" Tasuki smirked and leaned to lie fully across Riina and Lana, adding his weight to Lana's on top of Chichiri.

"Ow! Tasuki! You're heavy!" Riina complained laughing.

"DA!" Chichiri gacked "That's it no da." He quickly closed his eye on concentration and disappeared with a pulse of a red light, appearing again to fall on Lana's bed. The stunt left Lana and Tasuki hanging in the air for a second with huge eyes before they came down to the bed with a crash.

"Ne, Tasuki. What were you talking about of feeling Suzaku chi again?" Riina asked when Tasuki climbed up from the messed heap they had landed.

"Well.... It seems that we've got some Seishi powers." Lana explained, looking at Riina nervously as Tasuki stood up to sit down to Lana's bed with Chichiri, who had slipped his mask back.

"What?" Riina asked dangerously with a blank look. "What are you talking about of? That's not possible."

"Don't look at me. It's not MY fault!...." Lana's ears suddenly turned into a anime styled cat ears and she flattened them back nervously.

"*er* Lana... What just happened to your ears?" Riina blinked, pointing at Lana's head as Lana scratched her right shoulder blade in unease.

"The both of you have a trace of Suzaku Seishi's chi on you no da. Apparently Lana can sift shape and is able to talk with animals. And it seems that your gift is being able of move things through chi no da. And I suspect the telepath you've shown is a one side of that power na no da." Chichiri explained from Lana's bed.

"Telekinesis? Like you do Chiri?" Riina asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, just like I do no da." Chichiri nodded and demonstrated, shutting the room door with twist of his wrist.

"But... That's not possible!.... And I haven't ever talked through minds. *argh* Will someone just tell me what's going on here?!" Riina threw her hands to the air in frustration.

Soon Chichiri, Tasuki and Lana had told her what had happened since the fight with the bandits. Riina rubbed her temple with her left hand, looking annoyed. Chichiri could feel her chi gathering, ready to break something, ready to hit anything or anyone who'd finally tick her off.

"Hunting? What else...." Riina shot an disproving glance to Lana, who actually shrank under the look.

"It was more like a tracking. Nothing happened." Tasuki interrupted, trying to save Lana's skin.

_~Mou... You need to calm down Riina-kun, before something happens.~_ Chichiri send a soothing thought to her.

_~If I ever get my hands on him, I'm SO gona fry him...~_ Riina growled back and then looked surprised at Chichiri. _~I didn't say that just out loud.~_ She said to him in awe, forgetting her anger.

_~No, you didn't.~_ Chichiri smiled to her. He received a delighted bubbling laughter from the girl, which pleasantly tickled at his mind.

_~You've dropped you "no da's".~ _Riina suddenly commented, raising her brows to Chichiri.

_~No I haven't.~ _Chichiri mentally smiled _~If I use them on my speech, it doesn't mean I think like that no da.~_

_~Good point. Forgot that.~_ Riina commented thoughtfully.

Tasuki and Lana blinked at the sudden silence and change of look on Riina's face. They looked at between Riina and Chichiri, sensing that something was passing between the two of them.

"Earth calling for Riina, do you read me?" Lana snapped her fingers in front of the older girl's face, who blinked and looked at her.

"*huh*? What?" She blinked.

"And on what solar system where you? *sheesh*" Lana sweat dropped.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." Riina answered.

"No kidding." Tasuki snorted.

"*che* I was just pondering of the thing of Lana understanding animals and her shape sifting powers. If I recall anything, every seishi has just one power, right? Like your speed, Nuriko's strength, Mits healing and so on." Chichiri nodded at this, wondering how she could know such things.

"Except some have more talents as a sort of a side effect of their powers, like your teleportation and stuff are actually part of your magic, Chichiri, right?"

"That's true no da." Chichiri agreed again. Now Lana and Tasuki were also listening to her.

"So everything basically depends of the gift and how talented are you. Or how much have you trained your power. On Lana's case when she changes a shape, she truly comes a, say, a wolf, because she absorbs the essence of the wolf, it's instincts and stuff. That a way she also can communicate with them." Riina frowned and sighed. "Damn this is so difficult to explain...'Specially on English."

_~Then do it the different way.~ _Chichiri suggested.

_~Can I do that?~_ Riina asked surprised.

_~It's simple. Just show us what are you seeing.~_ he nodded encouragingly.

_~Okay guys. I'll try to show you something.~_ Riina now directed her thoughts to all three.

"What?!" Lana blinked.

Suddenly images briefly flashed on Lanas', Tasukis' and Chichiris' minds, showing what Riina was trying to explain, and what she thought could be going on.

"Wow!" Tasuki stated blinking and then rubbed his temples.

"No kidding! But that's somewhat exactly what I feel when I'm around the animals." Lana agreed.

Riina groaned and fell on her side to the bed, holding her head.

"Hey sis! Are you okay Riina?" Lana asked, looking worried.

"*nnnh* Just my head is killing me." she grimaced, looking up. The corner of her left eye was turning angry red. Chichiri kneeled next to her on the bedside and lightly put his fingers on her forehead.

_~I can feel them. I can feel them all. And I can't turn it off. I'm losing it.~ _Riina whispered painedly to Chichiri

_~It'll be okay. I'll just put up few wards for now.~_ he quietly stated to Riina.

_~I think I have a lot to learn.~_

_~Don't worry about it. I'll teach you.~ _Chichiri smiled on her mind _~I kind of have to, don't I.~_

"Hey! No mind talking on company! It's rude." Tasuki complained loudly and Lana crossed her arms in agreement as Riina pushed herself into a upper position, lying on her side and leaning to her elbow, a pillow under her arm.

"But since ya look better now, how's about ya two tell us of who you really are and where ya come from?" Tasuki asked in a calm way, that didn't accept any arguments as Chichiri sat back to Lana's bed.

Riina raised her brow questioningly to Lana.

"Is there something I should know kittling?" she asked.

"Wellllll.... I kinda promised that we'd explain everything when you'd wake up sis...." Lana winced, looking guilty.

 Riina sighed and climbed sitting up, leaning to the wall.

"May as well." she agreed and then looked at the two Seishi calmly. "We'll try to tell you what we can, whitout lies. It's up to you whether you decide to believe us or not."

"Why not telling everything while you're at it?" Tasuki asked suspiciously, crossing his arms over his chest.

"'Cuz we know things that you don't. And we don't afford to change of what will happen." Lana snapped to Tasuki.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Yess! Finally! The long waited confrontations! So stay tuned for the next chapter! ^^ *mweh* I'm so evil… So how was it folks? Was the chappy okay? Should go crumble under my bed? Push the little button down there and tell me! ^^ Not THAT ONE!! The review one!! -_-;;

**paws-bells**** – **Hi ya sweetie! ^^ *grins and gives a Tasuki plushie* Well, I hope that he can keep you some company while waiting for the next chapter. If you liked of how long the last chapter was, what do you think of this one? ^~ Dun worry. There'll be more screen time for everybody on the next chappy.

**chiri26 - ***huggz* Hi Angela and welcome back! ^^ *gives a Chichiri plushie* Long time no see! I almost thought that you had totally deserted us. *smile* If you looked this chapter carefully, you can notice that I had made tiny fixations to it, since the last time you saw it. *smiles* *nah* Tasuki and Chichiri won't be afraid of Lana…. But wouldn't you be afraid if some mad redhead would suddenly attack you, throttling you and slam you to the wall? ^~

**neokosazume**** – **Hi! ^^ Thank you for your review and I'm glad that you have enjoyed of our fic this far and I hope that you didn't disappoint to this chappy. *blushes for the compliments* Arigato! =^^= *smiles and gives a cute Tasuki plushie*

**Kyoko Misami – **Hello! ^^ I'm glad that you enjoyed of the fic. *hugs her head* I know, I know…. I think all the FY characters are more or less OOC… But I'll try to avoid that on the future, ne? ^^; *gives a cute Tasuki plushie to cuddle* *winks* I hope that he makes it up… ^~ 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**_Confrontation_******

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_****   
**  


Riina watched as Lana glared at Tasuki, who was getting too nosy for his own good. She leaned to the wall, idly running her fingers through her thick hair and ended up rubbing the corner of her left eye that was turning red.

"Now where to start." she mused.

"How's about beginning no da?" Chichiri suggested.

"That'd be longer and harder to explain than you'd think." Lana rolled her eyes.

"But not a bad thought though. Let's begin with the basics." Riina tried to calm Lana and then turned to look at the two seishi. "I want you two to look at us. Look at us really hard. Tell me what do you see."

"I see just two girls who were dressed really weirdly when we met on the day before." Tasuki shrugged. "Are ya trying to say that yer not from this world?" he asked, raising his brow.

"For the starters." Lana nodded.

"Yer telling me yer from the world where the Miko's come from?" Tasuki stated with wide eyes.

"Not exactly." Riina shook her head.

"Your features. They're strange no da." Chichiri interrupted and pointed at Riina. "You resemble something between of the Hin tribe and the people of the North, Genbu's land, but not quite no da." and then he pointed at Lana "But I can't quite place you no da." Lana had to grin at this, shaking her head and muttering something about America being the 'Great melting pot'.

"Bingo." Riina grinned and then turned to Lana. "Now, have you seen my bag?"

"Yup. Tasuki gave it a while ago, when you were taking a count." Lana reached over and grabbed the blue back pack from under the bed, handing it to Riina, after she had snatched another Marianne and tossed it to her mouth with a happy grin.

"Okay. Here's the thing." Riina started while digging through her bag. "Think of a bubble... And a bubble inside of a bubble... Inside of a bubble... Inside of a bubble, reaching in both ways as far as eye can see and further." she pulled from her bag a black, flat square and flipped it open.

"Hey, you have a way cool laptop." Lana breathed and leaned for closer look.

"Costed me a fortune." Riina said distractedly.

"Mac or PC?" 

"PC of course... Almost no-one uses Mac in Finland." Riina rolled her eyes.

"Weird." Lana muttered.

"PC?..." Chichiri stated question marks hanging over his head.

"Fi-what?" Tasuki blinked. Riina and Lana snapped out of their conversation.

Riina typed a little and then sifted to sit on the floor between Tasuki and Chichiri, her back turned to them so that they could see the screen. Lana climbed to the bed next to Tasuki and almost leaned to his lap, trying to see something, making him blush slightly for a second.

"Now, there is your world, where we are right now... a bubble... There's a world where Miaka came from... Inside of a bubble... And we're from a world outside of that... Inside of a bubble." Riina explained, drawing continuously bigger circles in the air with her index finger.

"And on top of that, me and Lana here, are even from different countries." she laid her finger on a plate that was below the keyboard and the cursor moved on the screen. She tapped an icon to open and flip through few files. "There." she muttered and opened the right program.

"Magic." Tasuki breathed.

"No. Technology." Lana corrected by his side.

"A what no da?" Chichiri asked.

"Never mind." Riina said. A large map opened to the screen. She typed something into a small space on the right corner of the window.

"I haven't ever seen writing like that no da." Chichiri said.

"I suppose you haven't. It's the western alphabet. We have only somewhat 24 basic writing characters, some extra characters depending of the county and the language and you read everything from left to right." Riina explained.

"Interesting. What does it say no da?" Chichiri asked curiously leaning forward for a closer look, nearly putting his chin on Riina's shoulder.

"It says 'Search; Finland'." Lana explained.

"Fin-land?" Tasuki blinked, when the image zoomed up and piece of land near sea was lined with red.

"That's where I'm from. And you were right on one thing Chichiri. I'm part of a northern group of people as you can see." Riina explained, pointing at the screen. Chichiri just nodded.

"And Lana..." She typed some more and the image changed back to the large picture of the whole map. "Is from the USA." The map shifted some more to the south and left, across the large sea between the continents. A large part of the land lined up with red.

"Actually, I'm from here." Lana reached over Tasuki and pointed the center of the country near northern border .

"Am I right to assume that these countries are nowhere near each others no da?" Chichiri looked at the two girls.

"Yes."

"How come you two are sisters then?" Tasuki asked confusedly. Riina thought of how to explain it.

"We met on the net and have been on contact for few years now. And soon she kinda took me as her adopted little sister." Lana grinned.

"Something like that." Riina smiled back to her.

"Net?" Tasuki blinked.

"An invisible web of information. Don't even try to understand. Let's just say that it's something like mind talk sometimes." Riina sighed.

"How come you two are here together then no da?" Chichiri asked.

"I was on my way to China to study and work for a year as part of my *mmm* gradu, and I stopped on her country for a visit on my way before the school would begin. Guess how surprised we were to find ourselves instead of here" she pointed at Lana's country at the map "in here!" she moved the map to the left. A long way to the left over the sea and over the huge continent, finally stopping at the coast and tapping at the screen. A few writing characters flashed to the screen.

"What does it say?" Tasuki asked.

"China." Lana said solemnly. 

"That's a long way no da." Chichiri breathed.

"You could say that." Lana made a _'no-kidding,-just-realised-it?'_ face.

"But that doesn't explain how do you know so much about of us no da." Chichiri stated seriously while Riina closed the laptop and climbed back to sit on her bed.

"Why are you looking me like that?" She sweat dropped when Chichiri, Tasuki and Lana looked at her from the other bed as if waiting for something.

"Go on, you're better explainer than me, sis." Lana smiled innocently and rubbed her right shoulder blade. "Damn it itches." she muttered, Tasuki rolled his eyes and reached over, scratching the hard to reach spot for her and snorting when she grinned at him.

_'Damn... How to put this? I just can't tell them that they're just manga characters in our world.' _Riina scratched her hair in unease.

_~You're gonna pay for this kittling.~_ she sent a half hearted threat for Lana.

"Don't mind if I won't be holding my breath while waiting." Lana smirked back, leaning back and looking pleased with herself. Riina ignored this.

"*mmmm* In our world.." she started slowly. "There are dreamers among of us. Inspired by their visions, they shape them into forms of stories to tell it to others. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. I think that in a way, some dreams are windows to other worlds. A little like Shijin Tenchi Sho is a physical gate and window from Miaka's world to yours. But every world is still real." Now Riina started to look troubled. "I don't even know what am I explaining anymore..." she blushed. "Let's just say that we know the story of Suzaku seishi and their Miko..."

"That made a lot sense." Tasuki sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure it did, Kou Shu'nu. You try to explain something that can't be explained." Riina sneered, then turned SD when she realised her slip when Tasuki stared at her with huge eyes. "Oops."

Without a word Lana reached over, grabbed her pillow and threw it full force straight at Riina's face, who fell on her back on the bed.

"Idiot." A vein popped on Lana's forehead.

"Thank you." came a pained muffled answer from under the pillow.

"What she's TRYING so hard to say." Lana continued while Riina pried the pillow off her face and lied on the bed with swirly eyes. "Is that we know what has been going on since Miaka appeared the first time on this world 'till the summoning of Suzaku." _'Of course... Not specifying exactly to which one of the summonings....' _Lana added to herself, crossing her fingers behind her back_ 'So that's not exactly a lie, right?...'_

"So you're saying that you know about of the rest of the Seishi and what happened to them?" Chichiri said slowly with his low voice. Lana looked down at this. 

"Yes." She whispered. "We know about the Shichi Seishi... Nuriko... little Chiriko... Mitsukake.... Hotohori-sama...." Lana named every seishi in their dying order and sniffled, brushing a tear away from the corner of her eye. "And Tamahome's leaving." she added. "In a way, we were there."

"Nuriko.... Chiriko..." Tasuki whispered, looking away. "It's been a while..."

"I know." Chichiri murmured, putting his hand on Tasuki's shoulder in comforting way then looked sharply at Lana. "What about the time before Miaka came?"

_'Why's he giving me the third degree?'_ Lana sweat dropped. "Well..."

_~Don't tell 'em, kittling. It's not our place to know. They tell us if they wish.~_ Riina suddenly whispered on Lana's mind.

"Only what has been told or hinted at during the whole Miko thing." Lana smiled innocently "I only remember the bigger happenings...." she laughed nervously with a small sweat drop hanging by the side of her head. "One head through summers and winters and so on..."

Chichiri and Tasuki looked at her doubtfully.

"Anycase." Riina stated sitting up, holding her head and grimaced. "Itai.. That_ hurted_..." she murmured. "Anywhoz. We don't know why we are here and why these things are happening.," she said tiredly, referring to their sudden abilities. "Honestly." she looked calmly straight to Chichiri's masked eyes, that gave away no emotions.

"Maybe... we should go to see Tai-Itsukun no da. Perhaps she'd know something about this no da." Chichiri said slowly.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning. I'll have everything ready for travel then." Tasuki said solemnly.

"Oh great! We're gonna meet the all-mighty Sunakake-Baba!" Lana gave a wide grin and jumped from bed to another. She would have fell to the floor if Riina wouldn't have grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her down to sit.

"Come on. No cracks about her in front of her. She'd send you into a one-way trip through the nine hells... Or to a trip to higher earth orbit like the Nyans." Riina couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"Taskiteeee....* " Lana said quietly, mimicking the end of old "Fly" movie. Both girls burst into a hilarious laughter, leaving Chichiri and Tasuki staring at them once again. 

_*CAN: There's a pun between Tasuki's name and the Japanese word 'taskite', which means 'help' or 'save me'. This is actually explained rather well by Tamahome when he finds Miaka after Nakago's assumed rape and tries to cheer her up. Sorry if it's misspelled and I can't recall the episode right now. (Read: too lazy to dig through the whole damn series.)_

"Y'know Chiri. I think they might be even scarier than the old hag." Tasuki slowly stated to Chichiri.

Suddenly Riina looked at herself in an invisible hand mirror and looked shocked. "Ahhh! I have a wrinkle!!" then she turned mock thoughtful, holding her finger on her cheek and raised a brow. "*Hmmmm* Now would that be Hotohori or Tai-Itsukun?...." The two of them started laughing hysterically again.

"Now I know they're scarier than her." Tasuki declared to the world generally. "They're both insane!"

"No, that's Nuriko finding his first wrinkle." Lana laughed.

"Nu-uh. He'd just cover it with a make-up." Riina smirked and then thought for a moment. "On the other hand, so would probably Hotohori." she laughed. This time Tasuki chuckled with them and Chichiri tried to hide his amusement.

"More than likely." Tasuki agreed, "Hotohori was somewhat narcissist and Nuriko a real drag-queen." he smiled fondly to the memory.

"No he wasn't. She was a cross-dresser." Riina waved her finger to them, defending her third favourite Seishi.

"We know no da." Chichiri said softly, looking at her intently. "We miss all of them no da."

Riina looked ashamed of bringing up such a painful subject and turned serious again. "How's about we call it for tonight and go to sleep? We have an early waking tomorrow." she suggested.

"Ya can't be tired already, Riina. You just slept for a whole day." Lana blinked.

"Well I am." Riina said firmly, standing up suggesting that it was time for the two men to leave. Chichiri also stood up and Tasuki followed the suit grumpily as Riina opened the door for them.

"Night, Tasuki." Lana said, conquering her bed back.

"The same." Tasuki raised his hand in goodbye on the door and disappeared to the hallway. "Come on buddy. Time to get up and going. *che* What the heck h've ya been eating? Yer heavy." came from the hallway, as Tasuki helped the unconscious Kouji to his feet from out side of the door, where Lana had slammed him.

"Good night no da." Chichiri gave a slight, more formal bow before he turned to help Tasuki.

"G'night. See ya tomorrow." Riina nodded and shut the door behind of him and then leaned against of it. 'Finally!' she mouthed to Lana, who rolled her eyes.

"What was that all about of?" Lana asked, putting her hands behind her head "It isn't that late yet."

"I just hate of being questioned like that." Riina muttered, annoyed as she walked to her bed and undid her cotton shirt "It makes me feel like I'm being blamed for everything and that I'm good for nothing." she threw her shirt and jeans over the small stool beside her bed.

"I know the feeling." Lana agreed as the older girl slipped under the covers and frowned "Okay, what crawled up your leg and bit you? Are you okay? You've been tight as a string since you woke up." she asked worriedly starting to get ready to sleep herself.

"I've felt better, but I'll be fine. Will ya turn off the candles when you're ready?" Riina answered, turning her back to Lana.

"Turn off the candles?" Lana asked with amusement as she threw her jeans in to a messed heap next to her bed.

"Switch off... Blow off... What ever..." Riina murmured sleepily, waving her hand. She heard Lana snickering and blowing out the candles on the drawer one by one.

"Night night, big bister." was heard in the darkness.

"Nights" came the yawned reply.

Soon there was quiet snuffing. 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

In Chichiri's room Chichiri was lying on his bed, ready to fall asleep. He crossed his hands behind his head and closed his eye, calming his mind and reaching out to touch the people in the nearby rooms to make sure that everything was alright. Tasuki's room was one door away from his and he still could clearly hear his snoring. Chichiri groaned at this and considered of putting his pillow over his head.

_'He never changes no da.' _he smiled as he followed Tasuki's calm sleeping chi. He was apparently seeing some pleasant dream or perhaps a memory.

Chichiri took a quick glance at Kouji, who's room was across Tasuki's. He was fast asleep, his chi having passed the point where you dream.

Chichiri reached out once more, further this time, to the other wing of the fortress, where girls shared room was. He found easily Lana's chi. Chichiri was surprised to find her chi filled with such a strong emotions and he quickly moved on, not even daring to guess what she was dreaming about of. Next to Lana he could pick Riina's chi, that was still tense, but other wise had calm patterns though there was deep dark currents under the surface of her chi.

Chichiri pulled back, deciding that she wouldn't need him to guard her sleep tonight. He turned to his side and with a deep sigh he soon fell asleep himself, though not before sending a silent prayer to Suzaku on Riina's behalf. 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

Lana was dreaming.

She was standing on a high cliff. The cool wind was rustling her hair. She looked around and noticed Tasuki standing nearby, wearing just black pants and a simple white shirt. He was watching the setting sun, his red hair almost turning onto living fire on the reddish light. He turned to look at Lana with a grin and beckoned her to come watch the burning sky with him. 

Lana smiled back and walked to his side, admiring the burning red and orange as Tasuki put his arm around her shoulders in a calm way. He said something that she couldn't quite catch. The two of them joked around and Lana was having the time of her life. Tasuki carefully slid his arm around her waist turned her to look at him. Slowly he leaned closer, closing his eyes.

Lana though that her heart would have stopped when they shared a kiss. First soft and gentle, then deeper as Tasuki pulled her into a gentle embrace. The world disappeared around them, turning to the colors of the setting sun. Spirals of fire whirled around them, but she knew that they would never hurt her. 

_(*AN: Lana: =^^= *blussshhhhh* Riina-chan, you get a gold medal for kawaiiness right here.)_

****

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

Tasuki was dreaming.

He was sitting on the cool shades of palace gardens of Konan with Kouji and Lana, drinking himself silly with Kouji while Lana had some sort of weird other world drink. He laughed with them and looked around the garden with a wide smile.

Tamahome and Miaka were sitting under a tree on the other end of the garden, talking quietly and sharing a kiss once in a while. Hotohori was walking to the garden in his more regular travelling outfit with Nuriko hanging on his arm with wide chibi eyes, dressed into a pink men's outfit. Tasuki chuckled at this and noticed Amiboshi, Chiriko and Mitsukake sitting by fountain, Chiriko explaining something while Mitsukake played with Tama-neko and Amiboshi was playing a happy tune with his flute to them. Tasuki had always felt bad about Amiboshi's assumed death. He had come to be fond of the young Seishi in the short time he had been with them, though he always tried to hide it. He looked worriedly around some more and sighed with relief when he saw Chichiri and Riina by the palace pond. Chichiri was sitting on the rocks and fishing as usual and Riina was lying on the rocks next to him, basking on the sun and waving her toes idly in the water.

Tasuki sighed and took another swing of sake. He leaned back against a tree. His heart was full. All of his friends were alive and with him on such a beautiful day. He closed his eyes with a confident smile. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

Suddenly there was a crack of thunder and everything turned dark when deep violet clouds were starting to cover the sky. Demonic yellow eyes appeared to the air above the palace roofs and cold laughter echoed through the air, sending cold shivers through Tasuki's spine. Everything started to crumble around him. 

Tasuki woke up with a gasp from his dream turned to a haunting nightmare. He calmed his breath and turned to his side, falling instantly back to sleep. 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

Riina was dreaming.

She was sitting on the shores of the river that ran through her home village. It was an early morning and there was a slight bite on the air. She watched as the mist curled on the still surface of the water, the first rays of the morning sun playing with the beautiful mist tendrils. She smiled happily. The moment was perfect. Everything was as she has always remembered. She glanced at the red wooden church that was on the small hill across the river and saw bright light coming from it's windows and a lady dressed in long white night gown stepped out of the church doors.

_'I know her...'_ was all she could think of as she stood up and ran across the old dam that crossed the river and kneeled to one knee in front of the lady as she walked down the hill.

_~I know you.~_ said the lady, now wearing an long old fashioned black dress. She looked at Riina coldly.

_~Yes, ma'am.~ _Riina looked down and bit her lip, knowing what she would say.

_~Are you aware the depth of your deed?~_

_~Yes, I am. I take full responsibility of my crime and accept the sentence that shall fall on my shoulders.~ _The lady in the dark dress nodded at this and her look turned freezing.

_~Very well. You shall not belong as part of this blood no longer. The family shall not look over you, nor your descendants any longer.~_ a tear escaped down Riina's cheek. At this as the high looking lady half turned away from her.

_~ I shall not recognise you as of my own anymore.~_ she said over her shoulder, turned away and disappeared into a soft glow.

Riina sat to the sand road, choked sobs escaping from her as the morning turned night and everything was surrounded in darkness. Dark figures rose from the darkness, slowly surrounding the unmoving girl and reached their half-rotten hands to grab her. She screamed. 

Riina woke up with wide eyes and sweat gleaming on her skin.

_'No!'_ she choked through unshed tears and turned to her side, pondering her dream. She sighed and tried to fall asleep again. She turned again. And again. Soon she had turned full three sixty in twenty seconds. She snorted in frustration and glared at the ceiling.

_'Damn it. It's way too hot that I could sleep.'_ She kicked off the sheet that was her blanket and tiptoed to the small window that was on her side of the room and opened it wide.

_'No good. It's still hot. How can Lana sleep on this heat?'_ she looked at the sleeping figure on the other bed.

_'I'll go and get something to drink.'_ Riina decided and sneaked across the room and lit a candle to look at the clothes. When she turned around she had to bite her lip to stop laughing when she saw Lana. She had sprawled as wide as possible across the bed, one leg hanging outside of the bed, right arm under her head and her head almost falling from the other side of the bed. On the top of this she had somehow managed to twist herself laying the wrong way on the bed, so that her right foot was on her pillow.

_'Dreaming of Tasuki, huh?'_ she smiled amusedly at the sleeping Lana, who's hair had turned flaming red and she was blushing deep red on her sleep. She suddenly flopped to her belly and let out a deep, happy sigh, murmuring something incoherent.

_'Talk about restless sleeper. That beats even Tasuki. I wish I had camera now. That's so priceless...'_ Riina snickered on her mind as she put on her shirt, only tying few straps loosely on the front. She pondered whether to put on jeans or not.

_'Nah. They're too hot.'_ she decided and pulled the thin sheet for a blanket and, folding it on two, wrapped it around her waist and tied it with tight double knot.

_'Voilá. A temporary wrap-skirt! Not a beauty, but it'll do.'_ she smiled and tiptoed with her bare feet across the room and opened the door carefully, soundlessly slipping out of the room. 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

Chichiri was dreaming.

He was sitting by the river of his childhood village, tossing a stone to the water. He crossed his legs and started to meditate, trying to let his spirit flow as calm as the cool water in front of him.

Slowly everything turned black and then into a beautiful red. Chichiri looked around confusedly. He had never had a dream like this. Soon he noticed a red phoenix flying to him. Chichiri gasped when the glorious bird turned into a tall redheaded man standing in front of him with his large red wings spread wide.

_~Suzaku!~ _Chichiri breathed.

_~My precious Seishi Chichiri.~_ rang the God's gentle voice on his mind and Chichiri dropped to one knee in front of him and his mark started to flare in the presence of the God.

_~Once more needs to my beloved Seishi's gather in order to stop the evil that threatens both of the worlds.~_ he said.

_~How could someone be such a threat to the whole world?~ _Chichiri asked.

But before the winged God of love and fire could respond there was a loud crackle. There were deep violet cracks spreading through the red space, like cracks spreads through the glass and the dream shattered, waking up Chichiri. 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

_'What was that no da?'_ Chichiri thought as he bolted to sit up. An annoying feeling that something was out of place or missing was poking around the back of his mind. He looked around the room and found nothing missing. Which was a miracle on a bandit fortress. He wrinkled his brows, a look of worry inching it's way to his un-masked face. He put his hand to his knee over his character and once again reached out to see if everybody were still asleep.

_'Kouji.... Tasuki... the girls...'_ his eye widened _'Wait a moment. Where's Riina?' _Suddenly he could feel almost audible crack of chi just outside of his room and Chichiri jumped out his bed, only wearing his forest green pants and hurried to see what was going on.

Riina was standing on the hallway, breathing hard, and her hand held in gesture as if she'd swiped something off. She was staring angrily something at the far end of the hall. Chichiri looked to his left and noticed a large human shaped hole on the wall. He sweat dropped at this.

"Anou....You're supposed to push people away... not through the wall no da." he said slowly, turning to look at the girl, who straightened her clothes.

"The bastard will live." Riina snorted and then looked at Chichiri defensively "He was making some not so polite suggestions and couldn't take the no."

"We are definitely going to start practising tomorrow of how to control your powers no da." Chichiri sighed and then noticed of what Riina was wearing. "No wonder. That outfit will give some…ideas.. to Tasuki's gang no da." Then he pointed at her makeshift skirt "What is that anyways no da?!"

".... It's a skirt." Riina said dryly.

"It looks like a sheet no da." Chichiri shook his head, hiding his smile behind his hand.

"It's way too hot to put on any serious clothing. Besides." Riina gave a smug smile and looked at Chichiri slowly up and down, obviously enjoying the view. "Look who's talking, or do you usually go out like that?"

Chichiri looked down and realised for the first time that he was only wearing his pants in front of a woman and took a step back to the shelter of his room, trying to save what was left of his dignity while blushing deep red. Riina cracked up into an amused hearty laughter at this.

"I couldn't sleep anymore and thought to head for a drink or something to cool out. Would you care to join the company?" she smiled friendly and thumbed towards the general direction of the kitchens.

"Anouu....." Chichiri poked his head from the room with a sheepish look on his face and still blushing.

"'S okay. You don't have to." Riina waved her hand and turned to leave "Oh well. You know where to find me if you change your mind." She walked down the hall and turned on the corner, passing the new hole on the wall.

Chichiri looked at her disappearing back thoughtfully and then the hole on the wall. He sighed and grabbed his shirt, quickly pulling it on.

_'I can't let her bring down the whole fortress... Besides, I don't feel like sleeping anymore.' _he took his mask from the small night table from the side of his bed and fingered it for a moment, biting his lower lip nervously. Soon he tossed it back to the table and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

Soon after the sunrise on the next morning, four figures slipped out of the gates of Mt. Reikaku's bandit's fortress.

"Bye Kouji! No hard feelings, ne?" Lana shouted and waved to the figure standing on the wall above the gate. They could clearly see him wincing.

"Hah! I bet he won't be stepping to the same room with ya anytime soon after that beating ya gave to him last night kittling." Tasuki smirked to Lana, who sweat dropped at this, poking her index fingers embarrasedly. Tasuki turned to look at Kouji.

"I'll leave ya in charge while I'm gone, Kouji. So take care of these bunch of trouble makers will ya?" Tasuki shouted to him.

"Don't I always?" Kouji shouted back, waving his hand reassuringly.

"Ya better or I'm gonna fry yer arse." Tasuki laughed.

"Just come back in one piece yerself." Kouji shouted as the four of them turned and started to walk away.

"Are they always that loud?" Riina asked from Chichiri, trying to hide a wide yawn.

"Unfortunately as far as I know no da." Chichiri answered, the rings of his staff softly jingling in rhythm of his step.

The time passed by fast, as they walked on and the deep mountain forest changed into a more open land, though they still were on the highlands.

Lana and Tasuki were walking somewhat side by side and they were lost in endless heated bickering, arguing or just having fun and Lana couldn't pass the chance to irritate Tasuki by trying to talk with every passing animal, were it on legs or not. The last drop was when she leaned to look at a pretty butterfly sitting on a nearby flower and tried to make a contact with it. The only result being headache and bright patterns of the butterfly's wings on her face. Tasuki stared at this for a second before cracking up in howling laughter. Which made Lana to chase him running around Chichiri and Riina, in solid attempt to harm him severely if she'd ever get her hands on him.

Chichiri and Riina were lost in a wordless conversation. Last night they had talked into the early hours of the morning, Riina having to tell off two more bandits, and Chichiri nearly getting violent on a third who made certain 'suggestions' while he was present. When they had left that morning, it hadn't been without leaving a few of the bandits just a little bruised. Every now and then Chichiri would toss a stone up and down on his hand while Riina tried to catch it and hold it on the air. The result of the first attempt was a small bang when the stone suddenly exploded on the air, making Lana to jump to the air and hide behind Tasuki and Tasuki to whip around to see what it was.

"Not bad, but you're using perhaps too much force no da." was Chichiri's only comment as he coughed and brushed some sand off of his smiling mask.

"Way too much..." Lana muttered at this and Tasuki nodded in agreement.

Later on the noon Chichiri and Riina were having a break from their practising and the girls were walking together ahead of the Seishi. Chichiri had disappeared to somewhere and Tasuki had taken a small side trip to check out their surroundings.

"Hey Riina?" Lana started.

"Mmm?"

"What do you think is going to happen? Are we going to be part of the story or something?" Lana asked, her hair turning in turn to short or shoulder length and changing it's color to reflect her thoughts and moods. At the moment they were reaching to her cheek and turning from ocean green into worried light violet.

"I don't know. Perhaps it should be best to assume that we are in the OVA, like, in real life, at the moment and try not to screw things up, hmm?" Riina pondered and looked at Lana.

"Daaa.... Honestly kittling, that sifting of yours is getting worse and worse every moment." she sighed.

"Hm?" Lana tugged a lock of her hair to see better. "Awwww." she moaned, "Now I have a Nuriko hair... And violet just isn't my color." At the thought of Nuriko she turned to resemble small female Nuriko, which made Riina to grin widely. Lana closed her eyes and concentrated hard, slowly turning to herself. She reached to scratch her right shoulder again.

"_*Grrrr* _This itch is going to drive me nuts soon." she muttered. "Anyway. What are we gonna do when Miaka appears and Tenkou starts to make everybody's life a living hell?" Lana asked, looking worried "I just don't want to see Tasuki or Chichiri so torn."

"Maybe.... If we can't stop things from happening... maybe we could try to make 'em less painful, ne?" Riina looked sadly at Lana and over her shoulder.

"In the meanwhile..." she started with huge eyes and pointed at something behind Lana "Whut the heck is that supposed to be?!" she asked in high voice.

Lana turned around to take a look.

"*er* A monster?!" she asked, the shock momentarily taking away her fear before returning it to her in full force.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Both of the girls screamed in unison as the ugly looking thing, that resembled something that dog would have thrown up, towered over them.

"LEKKA... SHINÉN!!"

A wave of purifying fire engulfed the three of them, burning the monster to cinders. When the flames finally died and Lana opened her eyes she noticed that she and Riina were surrounded with a thick chi barrier glowing in crimson red.

"I think I over did it again..." Riina commented and knocked the barrier thoughtfully as it disappeared.

"You did that?" Lana asked in amazement as Tasuki walked to them.

"Well whada ya know. I just turn my back to ya fer few seconds, and you're making some new friends a' ready. Dunno should I be jealous or annoyed." Tasuki smirked to the girls and then turned serious. "Konan hasn't been th' same anymore since those damned monsters has started to roam around." he tapped his shoulder with his tessen "We've made few cleansing raids with th' gang 'n just Chiri 'n me but it hasn't helped much." he looked worried.

Lana and Riina looked at each other. They knew what was bringing on the demons.

_~Wasn't that the spot when Miaka and Taka were supposed to appear over here?...~ _Riina commented to Lana when they continued their walk. This time Tasuki walked by their side, glancing around every now and then.

_'Something sucks here... big time.'_ Lana quietly thought back.

"Hey Tasuki, where did Chichiri go?" Riina asked from the bandit. She squeaked and sweat dropped when Chichiri suddenly appeared right in front of their faces. "Never mind."

"What happened no da? I felt you screaming and Tasuki using his fire no da." Chichiri asked from them.

"Ah, nothing much Chiri. Just a monster wanting to make a snack of 'em. Y'know, the usual." Tasuki grinned to Chichiri.

Before Chichiri had the chance to scold him Lana let a high pitched delighted squeal and hang into Tasuki's and Riina's arm.

"Ohhh!! Look at that over there!! Isn't it gorgeous?! I just GOTTA go and touch it..." Lana let go of their arms to point at a beautiful red phoenix standing patiently on a big stone at the edge of the forest. Lana started to run as fast as she could to the bird.

"Is that a sort of peacock?..." Riina asked before she could stop herself and making the phoenix to turn slightly SD and sweat drop at it. "Wait! Lanaaa!..." Riina shouted and started running after Lana.

"It can be..." Tasuki breathed and then also took off to the bird after Lana, Riina and Chichiri right on his heels.

"That little idiot." Riina breathed as they ran.

When Lana reached the bird it gracefully jumped from the stone and landed to the ground. When it's feet touched the ground it was engulfed in red light and the red phoenix turned into a tall, noble looking red-haired man who had big red wings spread wide behind of him and long red tail feathers brushing the ground.

Lana immediately latched herself into his waist, turning chibi with huge starry eyes and wide happy smile.

"Kawaiiiiiiii..." she breathed and ran her chibi fingers through the wing feathers.

"Suzaku!" Chichiri and Tasuki breathed in unison and dropped to their knee few steps away from their God.

"Great." Riina sweat dropped, when the God looked down to his waist and hint of surprise touched his handsome features.

"Can I have wings like that too?" Lana asked, giving chibi puppy eyes to Suzaku, her hair already turning as blazing red as his.

"LANA!!! You don't talk like that to a God!!" Tasuki shouted to Lana, turning chibi himself with a red face. Riina walked calmly to Suzaku, picking a strong enough looking branch on her way.

"Excuse me." she smiled apologetically to him and started to crane Lana away from Suzaku's waist. Soon Riina dragged the chibi Lana away from Suzaku and tossed her for Tasuki, who held her in the air her from her waist, as still chibi Lana's legs thrashed in the air in attempt to get back to the God.

An amused smile touched Suzaku's face at this as he watched the scenery and tried to hold in a chuckle.

"My beloved Seishi." he smiled fondly to Tasuki and Chichiti and spread his wings to lightly brush them as in blessing. In response both of their characters started flaming brightly.

"The others are missing you." he started but was cut off this time by Riina.

"That's it." she muttered. The only warning was the irritated twitching of her brow before Riina exploded to Suzaku.

"YOU FEATHER BRAINED TWIT!!! You irresponsible dolt for a god!! You just HAD to screw up your first move and the only chance you had!!" she continued to shout right to Suzaku's face, switching between Finnish and English and there was few words also in Swedish. For the first time in history anyone saw a God sweat dropping and looking slightly uncomfortable.

This time it was Chichiri's turn to turn SD as he grabbed Riina from her shoulders and tried to calm her down.

"Riina no da!! Try to behave na no da!"

"I AM behaving!" Riina snarled through her gritted teeth and then took a deep breath to calm herself.

"If she's behaving now..." Tasuki whispered to Lana on the background, staring Riina with huge eyes.

"I know. I don't wana see when she burns her fuse..." Lana whispered back, clinging to Tasuki's arm in fright.

"What the nine hells are we doing here instead of Miaka and Taka and why are we suddenly bonded to you?!" Riina asked, crossing her arms.

"Actually, that's why I'm here." Suzaku said softly "I was calling for my Miko, in order to prevent evil from destroying the two worlds, when Byakko decided to give unasked help to break through the barrier to her world and bring her forth." Suzaku gave a small sigh. "The result of that was unsuspected and uncontrollable power surge that broke beyond her world."

A tension mark appeared on Lana's forehead as she said, "Excuse me? Are you calling us mistakes?"

"So in other words, you screwed up." Riina stated. Suzaku looked at her for a moment.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Oh yes you did!" Riina shook her head.

"No I didn't. It was Byakko's interference's fault."

"Right."

Tasuki, Lana and Chichiri looked at the arguing girl and God with huge sweat drops hanging by the side of their heads.

"And this is the God you worship." Lana muttered.

"And that is your sister no da." Chichiri muttered back.

"I don't know that stranger..." Lana made a face.

Suzaku finally sighed and rustled his wings in slight irritation. "Your explanation of the realities was actually rather correct but there has also been a side step and now the future is uncertain."

"Great." Riina muttered "I bet Seiryuu is laughing his scales off."

"No, he's not. The situation is more serious than you think. We don't have any more time to fix things, so I am now asking you to two to be as my Seishi because you two are the unknown factor that can bring the balance." Suzaku looked at the two girls.

"Do we take the part of Miko?" Lana asked.

"You two would be Miko and Seishi in one. As well as the medium between the two worlds." Suzaku answered.

"What do we get if we agree?" Riina asked.

"You shall receive full control of your Seishi powers if you accept and the three wishes if you succeed." Suzaku started to turn intangible. "So what will be your answer?"

The girls looked at each other for a second.

"Why not?" Lana asked, enthusiasm glowing on her eyes.

"I never said no." Riina shrugged smiling faintly and the two turned to look at Suzaku.

"We accept." they said in unison.

Suzaku smiled fondly at this and reached to touch both of the girls foreheads on tip if his fingers. The right shoulder blade on Lana's back started to glow in crimson red and character of "kagami", 'mirror', shone through her silk tunic. The corner of Riina's left eye started also glow in crimson red and the character of "ki", 'emotion', appeared.

_~Done!~_ Suzaku smiled and his victorious voice echoed on their minds as he disappeared in red light.

"That was weird." Riina murmured.

"It makes me feel all fuzzy, weird and dizzy..." Lana swooned with swirly eyes. Suddenly Chichiri and Tasuki were by their side and without a word they gave both Lana and Riina a tight embrace.

"Wha?.." Riina smiled confusedly and blushed when she was being crushed between Chichiri and Lana and she could feel Tasuki arm somewhere on her back.

"Whadda ya know... It seems we're not getting rid of ya anytime soon." Tasuki gave a wide goofy grin and rustled Lana's bright red hair and Chichiri reached to take off his mask, giving Riina's arm a squeeze.

"And now there's suddenly four of us no da. "Chichiri gave a wide smile.

"Hey... Now that you mention it.... I can feel some sort of connection between us." Lana grinned widely then blinked and almost broke her neck when she tried to look over her shoulder to see her character. "What is it? What does it look like? Tasuki! What does it saaaaay?" she whined and started turning around like a dog chasing it's tail.

"Hold still will ya?" Taski laughed and grabbed Lana by her shoulders and promptly turned her around. Then he realised that he would need to take down her shirt to reveal her shoulder and blushed deep red. "*ummm* Chiri, ya read."

Chichiri also blushed red and coughed embarrassedly. Riina just shook her head amusedly and then pushed Lana from behind few steps forward so that both of the men were standing behind of her.

"Now take up your shirt kittling. I'll make sure they won't peak." Riina chuckled and Lana gacked and then inched her shirt up to reveal her right shoulder blade and tried to hide as much as posible of her front.

"So what it says already?" Lana asked, blushing.

"It is 'Kagami' which means 'mirror' or 'reflection' no da." Chichiri said, tracing the character on her back with his index finger as he read it.

"Really? Cool!" Lana said and pulled her shirt down. "It doesn't tickle anymore by the way."

"I think it was because the character tried to show up before but couldn't no da." Chichiri guessed.

Riina looked at Chichiri "So what does mine say?" she asked and pointed at her face.

Chichiri tilted her head for a better look.

" 'Ki' in the meaning of 'emotion' or 'mood' no da."

"Hmm?" Riina raised her brows, surprised "Nice." She snapped her fingers when she suddenly remebered something and looked at Lana. "Lana, you need to take Tama's jewel of memory right now!"

"How do ya know of those?!" Tasuki asked.

"Why?" Lana asked.

"Never mind about that. Just take it now if we want to stop Tama from disappearing and stop Tenkou."

_~And they're his memories of Tasuki...~_ she added quietly to Lana, who blinked at this and turning chibi attacked at Tasuki, tackling him to the ground and started to dig through his purple vest and the pockets of his pants.

"Hey watch what you're digging at!! Geroff!!!" Tasuki shouted, blushing deep red when Lana finally pulled the red stone from his pocket and lifted it to the air with a victorious smile.

"Got it!" she grinned and suddenly her eyes widened as the jewel started to react to her, bursting into millions glittering bubbles that surrounded her and drifted to her.

"Wow" was all Lana could say when the images of Tamahome's memories of Tasuki flashed to her mind.

She was in Kutou, fighting for his life against Tasuki, beating him into crap. She was standing in the snowy mountains next to Nuriko's body and saw Tasuki sitting against the rock, tears falling down his face. She saw him giving her his lopsided smirk.

"That was something..." she breathed and looked down as she was still sitting over him. There was hint of worry on Tasuki's eyes.

"You two quite done?" Riina asked dryly.

"*um* Right..." Lana blushed and climbed up, helping Tasuki up from the ground.

"Good. Now then. We need to get to see Tai-Itsukun, Chichiri." Riina nudged Chichiri's arm "She can fill us in of what's going on and we need to get your jewel too."

"Then we'd better to take a shortcut na no da!" Chichiri slipped his mask back to his face, giving his cheerful masked smile again, and unclipped his kesa, spreading it to the ground and hit his shajukou on its center. The cloak started to ripple gently from the magic and Lana, Tasuki and Riina sank to its depths while Chichiri jumped in as last and the cloak disappeared with a jingle of metal rings. 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hi ya everybody! ^^ I thank all of you, who have reviewed this fic. You all encourage us continuing of writing this fic. And then some news. Bad ones unfortunately. I'm not going to update this fic for a while for three reasons, 1) because I'll be off for at least a week, 2) I really need to focus into the school for a while. -_-; (*sighs* Springs…) And 3) we need to write couple of chapters more, before I'll put up anything else. 

But now for the reviews. *puts on sunglasses* Have a nice spring everybody! ^^ And please, feel free to comment the fic. What is good and what is bad. What did you like?

**paws-bells – **So how's about that? They guys took it pretty calmly, don't you think? .... *swetdrops* perhaps Tasuki should'a made a scenery about it... but aaaanywayz. Unfortuantely, as I said, I'm gona keep a pause for now. 11 chapters in 3 month is quite fast and I need a break....

**Songwind - ***huggs* I'm glad to see ya back!! ^^ I was a bit worried there for a moment, when I didn't hear from ya. ;p *hold 'wind's hand and pats her head* *aw* No need to smack yerself. Anyone can miss a new chappy. *winks* That's why i use author allert... I do my best to stay true for all of the characters, but sometimes it just slips.. -.-;;; *imagines Tasuki suddenly wearing old English stylished clothes and kneeling in front of Lana, holding out a rose for her when they're sitting in a inn and staring to quote Shakespear with a nasal voice* Oh my.... *glances at her muse thoughtfully, before falling to the floor, rolling with laughter*  
Tasuki: *glares and taps his tessen against his shoulder* Don't even think about it.... Don't make me fry ya....

**Atomic-Witch - ***smiles and blushes* Thank you! =^^= Lana 'n I will try to keep up working. *chuckles* And if ya didn't notice from this chapter, I like to write dream sequences. *winks* They're so easy to write. ;p

**Opaaru Tsuki - ***erm* Lessee.... At first, Lana posted the four first chapters here in ff.net also posted it to my old site, BlueDreams, but I only reached the chap 8 or 9.... And now since, Lana hasn't been active in ff.net for a while, we talked about it and she was okay with it that I took our fic under my name and have now been updating it. So there's a chance that you red it when Lana was still posting it or that ya ran into my site. Or that you've read similar fics here in ff.net... ;p *chukles and winks with  a shrug* Hey, fanfics... How many ya can have before they start repeating the same? Or should I say, how many truly original fics are there among similar fanfics. ^~


	12. Chapter 12

**Bishonen**** Beware**

**Chapter Twelve**

**_AN: Hello all! ^_^ Lana Panther here, back with another chapter. _**

**_Faia_****_: It's about time you lazy freak. _**

**_Lana: -_-; Anyway, got some new additions to my muse roster, in case you're interested! Xellos Metallium from Dragon Slayers, Thatz from Dragon Knights, and Shippo from Inu-Yasha!!! _**

**_Xellos_****_: *grins and hugs Lana from behind* ^_^ Hello! _**

**_Thatz_****_: Let's get on with the chapter! Riina's going crazy! *jabs thumb at Co-Authoress, being held back by her muses* _**

**_Shippo_****_: ^_^ Read on people! Riina can't stand much more!!! _**

**_Disclaimer: If we actually owned, do you think Nuriko and the others would have died? Personally, I would have let Tamahome go to the mountain, then have Nuriko get together with Miaka, but that's just me, and I don't own it!! So stop wasting your time here and keep on reading!!!! _**

**_Words of Wisdom: Silence is golden.... but shouting is fun! _**

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _**

As the four travelers stepped out of Chichiri's magical cloak, Riina and Lana looked around in wonder. 

"Wow," Lana breathed, "It's even better than I imagined!" 

"Seeing the real thing is much better than watching it on the screen!" Riina agreed with a grin, wishing she had her camera with her. 

"Hello there." a voice suddenly greeted, a withered face appearing right in front of Lana's. 

Lana clamped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming in surprise, and noticed Tasuki wince beside her when Tai-Itsukun popped up. Lana tried taking a few deep breaths, and when she felt sufficiently calmed down, set upon trying to throttle the old woman. 

"WHY DO YOU DO THAT EVERYTIME?! ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO GIVE PEOPLE HEART ATTACKS?!" Lana exclaimed, abruptly being hit upside the head by Riina and Tai-Itsukun both. 

"Lana! Have some manners!" Riina hissed at her before turning towards the hermit and bowing with a warm smile. "It's an honor to meet you, Tai-Itsukun-san. Please excuse my little friend here, she has a tendency to lash out irrationally when startled." she explained, wincing at the last part. 

"I noticed," Tai-Itsukun replied dryly. "Now, I have a good idea of why you came here, so why don't we go home and discuss it there?" 

"Hai." Tasuki and Chichiri both agreed quickly, and they all got back on Chichiri's cloak, floating after Tai-Itsukun as she lead them back to her palace. 

"So," Lana started, trying to be more polite after her outburst since she still had the painful lump on her head, "How much do you know about us being here?" 

"I know that the attempt to summon Miaka and Tamahome was failed, and resulted in the two of you being summoned here. I also know you are Suzaku's newest seishi's, among other things." she replied. 

Lana grimaced, and stated, "I see. Well, that's about all WE know, so do you have any ideas to help us?" 

"You of course need to gather all of Tamahome's memory gems, and seeing as how neither of you is a miko, I may have a few things that would help you out. Provided, of course, that you're more lady-like in the future." Tai-Itsukun said, snorting at the last part as if she didn't believe it possible. 

"We're in trouble." Tasuki stated flatly, promptly being hit by Lana for that comment, while Riina snickered from aside. 

"What was that, Tasuki-chan?" she said, sickeningly sweet, but still holding her fist threateningly in his face. 

"Calm down, kittling. Besides, we're here." Riina sighed, jerking her off the cloak and holding her shoulder firmly as they walked into the palace. 

"What do you have that could help us, no da?" Chichiri asked, hooking his cloak back around him. 

"Nyan nyan!" Tai-Itsukun called, and several pink balls floated into the room, then burst to reveal several green haired identical little girls wearing braided pigtails. 

"Here you go Tai-Itsukun!" one said cheerfully, handing her two bundles wrapped in red cloth, while the others handed Chichiri, Tasuki, Riina and Lana something to snack on. 

"Sit down, all of you." Tai-Itsukun ordered, and the seishi all sat down on some large cushions that were littered about the palace. 

"Are we getting gifts like all the other seishi?" Lana asked with a grin, looking up at Tai-Itsukun from where she was lying upside down on her back, feet swinging back and forth. 

"Kittling, you have no patience." Riina sighed, _'Nor manners...' _she added, shaking her head noticing how the rest of them were sitting cross-legged. 

"Comes with the territory." Lana chuckled, then smiled, flipping over to sit in an attentive position. "Okay, I'm listening." 

Tai-Itsukun nodded, then began to explain. "As I'm sure Suzaku-seikun has already told you, you are now both his seishi and Mikos. A bond formed between the two worlds. Since you have just received your powers, it will take a while for them to reach their full potential. To be honest, we're depending on you very much, and you don't have much time to solve all of these problems. A man named Tenkou is wreaking havoc on the Universe of the Four Gods, he's trying to change the story! You have to stop him as quickly as possible." 

All of the seishi looked at Tai-Itsukun solemnly, then Riina sighed. "This is gonna be hard." she stated seriously, a small frown on her face. 

The woman nodded, then held her hand out, making the bundles float up. "But I'll give you a little help. I believe these will be useful on your quest." Riina and Lana both caught the objects as they flew to them, and unwrapped them, Lana looking like she trying to hold herself back from tearing open a Christmas present. 

"Huh?" Riina said, blinking as she pulled what looked like a black leather collar that had a single simple Suzaku ornament attached to it, from the cloth. 

"It will help you with controlling your new powers and focusing them, though Chichiri will still need to train you for a while." she explained, and turned her head when Lana let out an indignant squawk. 

"Is this some kind of a joke?!" Lana exclaimed, looking at Tai-Itsukun like she was crazy. 

"What is it?" Tasuki asked, leaning over to get a better look at what she was holding. 

Riina and Chichiri both sweat dropped when Lana held up a crimson egg the size of a basketball with a note attached that said, 'Hatch it'. 

_*CAN: *rolls on the floor with uncontrollable hilarious laughter*  
Chichiri: *shoulders shaking with held up laughter, trying to decide whether to hide in his kasa or not*  
Tasuki: *is laughing his head off*_   
_Vash__: *tries to decide, whether to feel sympathy for Lana or to join Tasuki* *joins Tasuki*_

"Why would it be a joke?" Tai-Itsukun said, raising an eyebrow, and giving Lana a look. 

"What's in it?" Riina asked curiously, leaning over and poking it with her fingertip, noticing how warm it felt. 

"It depends. Keep it with you at all times, keep it warm and in a safe place, then you will see when it hatches." Tai-Itsukun said calmly, not even blinking when Lana fell over backwards, one hand holding the egg up in the air so it wouldn't be damaged. 

"You're kidding me!!!" Lana yelled, jumping back up and holding the egg at arms length in front of her. "Everyone else gets these awesome weapons, and I get an egg?! How long will it take to freakin' hatch this thing anyway!?"

"The more negative energy you radiate, the longer it'll take." she was informed, and shut her mouth so fast her teeth clicked. 

".........You're punishing me for screaming, aren't you?" Lana finally accused, looking defeated. 

Riina cracked up into a hearty laughter at this, as she was about to put on the collar around her neck. She looked up to Chichiri suddenly, smiling to him. 

"*er* Would you?.... " She gestured to the collar and turned around, pulling her hair away, so that Chichiri could put it on. 

"*uh* S-sure no da." Chichiri took the collar and quickly locked it. 

Tai-Itsukun just chuckled, and gestured for a Nyan Nyan to hand Lana a sturdy, fleece-lined backpack. "As I said, you'll need to keep it with you at all times, and be patient. Don't let it out of your sight for a second." Lana wore an expression of pain on her face as she set the egg in the backpack and tied it shut, and Riina snickered. 

"With your patience, it is a punishment from hell kitten." she grinned to Lana, who shot at her a dirty look. Riina only smirked wider at this and winking stuck her tongue out slightly in a small teasing 'nyah'. 

"Will it be very helpful no da, Tai-Itsukun?" Chichiri asked cheerfully, being slightly doubtful of how an egg could ever help the little hothead. On the other hand, maybe it'd help about her short temper..... 

The hermit just gave a mysterious smile, and said, "It depends. By the way, it also helps if you talk to it, Lana." 

"T-T-Talk to it?!" Lana sputtered, and Tasuki burst out laughing again. 

"Is there something wrong?" Tai-Itsukun asked calmly, and Lana gritted her teeth, muttering out a 'No'. "Good, then I think there's someone who'd like to be reacquainted with you two." she stated, directing the words towards Tasuki and Chichiri. 

"Nani, no da?" Chichiri asked, blinking. Lana and Riina looked at each other in excitement, realizing they were about to meet the rest of the seishi. 

"Chichiri, have you forgotten us so fast?" a soft voice scolded good-naturedly, and the four seishi turned around to see Hotohori and the rest of the Suzaku shichiseishi standing there smiling. 

"Ooh, that's so cold of you!" Nuriko mock complained with a teasing grin. 

"Tasuki! It's been so long!" Chiriko exclaimed happily, barely holding himself from greeting the bandit with a hug. 

"It seems like old times. Have you been well?" Mitsukake calmly nodded and smiled. 

"Nuriko! Chiriko! Mitsukake! Hotohori!" Tasuki yelled with a grin. "Long time no see guys!" 

"Nurikooo!" Lana exclaimed, starry eyed, and clasped her hands together. 

"I could die happily now." Riina said in Finnish, grinning like a maniac and also eyeing Nuriko _~To glomp or not to glomp. There's the question of millennia.~_ she sent an amused thought to Lana. 

"So you two are the new Suzaku warriors?" Chiriko asked, looking at the two of them closely. 

"Yep! And you have no idea how cool this is!" Lana stated, grabbing Riina's hands and jumping up and down, yelling, "It's them! It's them!" in excitement. 

"Gah, calm down kittling. You're embarrassing." Lana's older sister said, blushing at the stares they were receiving. 

Lana grinned and started to go towards the seishi to glomp at least one of them, and thus ending Riina's dilemma. When she was just about to hug Nuriko, her hands only met air and she fell straight through the purple haired seishi to her face to the ground. 

" *aw* Didn't you know that we're dead?" Nuriko asked looking at Lana on the ground with slightly embarrassed smile. "I'd offer you a hand sweetie, but…" he spread his hands. 

"That's right. They haven't been able to incarnate because Tenkou is interfering with their reincarnation process." Tai-Itsukun explained as Lana climbed up. 

"I had forgotten that..." Lana muttered embarrassedly, dusting her clothes. 

"She's weird." Chiriko said quietly, looking worriedly at his new fellow seishi, but Lana's new sharp ears heard more than well and she glanced at the boy. "In a good way." Chiriko added. 

"You aren't hurt, are you?" Mitsukake stepped closer to check Lana. 

"*Eh* I'm fine, thanks. What would kill the evil?" Lana chuckled for the concerned healer, just hoping that the earth would open and swallow her. 

"Ah! That reminds me!" Tai-Itsukun suddenly said, and held out her hand. A light violet crystal ball appeared in her palm and she held it out towards Riina and Lana. "Here is Chichiri's memory jewel. You need to collect them from all of the seishi as quickly as possible." 

"Right!" the two girls replied, and Lana grinned, nudging her friend. 

"I think you should take this one sis." she said with a fanged grin. Riina blushed and nodded, gently taking the ball from Tai-Itsukun's outstretched hand. Immediately it burst into tiny shining bubbles that were absorbed into her body as Tasuki's had done to Lana, and she was assaulted with flashing memories of Tamahome's encounters with Chichiri. Seeing his real face for the first time in Seiryuu's temple, traveling with him on the way to collect the shinzahoes, and his smiling face looking at her. When she finally came around she was a little breathless. 

"That's not something that happens everyday." she said, giving the concerned looking Chichiri a reassuring smile. _'What? Did he think that I'd jump out of my skin and run around screaming when I'd get to know some more of him? Honestly sweetie....'_ she inwardly smiled amusedly and turned to Tai-Itsukun. "Would you mind of telling us of this Tenkou?" 

"He is an demon." Tai-Itsukun said, looking seriously at each of them "It is an evil submerged deep within peoples' hearts. People has awaken it and make it grow.." 

"Pretty soon, it leads into conflicts no da" Chichiri said quietly. 

"It does this by making people to believe that they'll achieve happiness by bending to his way. He's trying to break the seal which the four gods has placed on him by absorbing Tamahome's jewels of memory to boost the powers he already has. If he succeeds on that, Tamahome will disappear Tenkou shall drive the two worlds into darkness and destruction." Tai-Itsukun finished "Well, now that that's over, you should-" Tai-Itsukun started to order, but was suddenly interrupted as the ground began to shake and violet light started tear the mountains around them appart. 

"The hell?!" Tasuki yelled, looking around and trying to find his footing on the shifting ground as everyone was being thrown about. 

"It's an earthquake!" Chiriko shouted, clinging to Hotohoris' arm to keep his balance. 

"Here?! Impossible!" Hotohori said when the huge mountains started to crumble around them "Mt. Taikyoku is falling apart!" 

Tai-Itsukun! What's happening?!" Nuriko asked as he tried to avoid the biggest falling rocks. 

"It's Tenkou! No. That, that… Ren guy on the other side!" Riina exclaimed, trying to help Lana up after she had fallen without much success. _~Everybody take cover!~_ she sent a frantic thought to everybody as she fell her knees. 

"This can't be… Has he gathered this much of power already?!…" Tai-Itsukun said with mix of anger and amazement when she disappeared to the middle of the flames that had cracked the ground and were destroying the mountain. 

"LANA!!!" Tasuki shouted and lunged towards the redhead, using his speed. 

_'Time to put those powers to the test.__ Let's just hope that Chiri's teachings weren't in vain.'_ Riina though as she narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. Her character suddenly appeared to the corner of her eye and started blazing like a fire when she spread her arms and was surrounded with fire like red chi. It darted towards Lana and Tasuki and entwining the two in their flames. In a wink of eye they were gone. 

_'Done!__ Don't worry kiddo. Always gonna protect ya.'_ Riina smiled and slumped to the ground, suddenly feeling as weak as kitten. 

A pair of hands lifted her into a sitting position and Riina felt a soft fabric being pulled over her when the hands wrapped around her shoulders. 

"I think I might have over done it again." she muttered and leaned to the person behind of her. 

"Yes, you did no da." Chichiri calmly agreed as they disappeared into his cloak. 

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

Lana and Tasuki opened their eyes slowly. Lana shot Tasuki a grin and said, "Gee, didn't know ya cared fang boy." Tasuki was about to tell her shut up, when Lana look down and let out a scream. They were currently floating in mid air over a small lake. 

"OH SH-!!!!!" Tasuki yelled as they plummeted down. They hit the water with a large splash that left both seishis stunned. Unluckily Lana had been under Tasuki when they fell and she took the most of the impact when they hit the water, which knocked her out. 

Tasuki looked around the water, trying to figure which way was up when he noticed unconscious Lana, who was slowly pulled to the bottom by the heavy egg on her bag. Tasuki barely managed to snatch her by her sleeve in nick of time and pulled her closer, starting to kick his way towards the calling sunshine above them. 

"GAHH!!" Tasuki gasped and coughed for the air when he finally surfaced. The cool air had never tasted as sweet as it did now. Tasuki pulled Lana to the surface and helped her to hold her head up. 

"Lana! That was a close call. Are ya okay?." He asked worriedly as he pulled Lana behind him towards the shore, cursing the heavy egg on his mind. Tasuki frowned as the worry turned into a fear when he roughly lifted Lana from the water and saw her face. He didn't want to loose another friend. _'She's not breathing… Must 'a swallowed too much 'o water…'_

"H-hold on here! Lana! Wake up!" he shouted, his fear evident on his voice as he carefully shook her shoulders. "Wake up Lana!!" Suddenly he remembered something that Mitsukake had mentioned once, when he had pulled him back to the ship, half drowned after he had fell overboard. Whit out a second though, only afraid that he might loose the redhead, no matter how annoying she could sometimes be, Tasuki leaned forward and pressed his lips against Lanas' cold lips. He slowly breathed to her mouth and then pressed her chest, trying to pump the water from her lungs and help her to breathe herself. After a few moments Lana coughed, throwing up water and gasping for air. 

"All right. You didn't swallow too much of water." Tasuki said softly and smiled in relief as he leaned back to watch Lana. Her eyes were still closed and she was as pale as snow, though the color was already returning to her face. Tasuki touched his lips unconsciously as he looked at her pale face. He could still feel the softness of her lips against his. The memory and the emotions it awoke raised a light blush to his cheeks. He gently touched Lana's cold cheek, looking at her softly. All he wanted was to hold the wet, shivering girl on his arms and tell her that everything would turn out fine. 

_'Why do ah feel like this? She's mah fella seishi. I dun even like girls much.'_ he wondered absent mindedly. 

Unfortunately, his train of thoughts was interrupt when somebody put a hand over his hand that was resting on Lanas' cheek. 

"Daaaaah!" That somebody sighed happily and Tasuki suddenly stared at blushing chibi Chichiri front of his face. 

"YAAAAAARGHHH!!!" Tasuki screamed as he back pedaled, falling back to the lake. "Dammit Chichiri!! Don't 'cha fucking go scarin' me like that!" He complained for the monk when he came to the surface. _'I'm gona kill that darn monk some o' these days… Or he's gona kill me with a heart attack…' _he growled to himself for the millionth time. 

Chichiri just looked at him calmly, his mask smiling cheerfully, as he held Lana on his arms. Tasuki wasn't quite sure if he was laughing or looking disappointedly at him behind that unreadable mask of his. 

Lana sniffled and looked up "Chichiri? What happened?" she asked, resting her head against his chest. _'This is so comfortable. He smells nice.' _she thought with a tiny smile _'I could get used to this'_. 

"It was Tenkou no da. He attacked to the mountain. But we're safe no da." Chichiri replied, letting Lana to rest against him. 

"Where are the others?" Lana suddenly asked, looking around. She noticed Riina leaning into a tree close, her clothes looking like she had tumbled through bushes and her hands crossed over her chest with that quiet, neutral look on her face, which was in her way as unreadable as Chichiris' mask. She gave a small smile when she saw that Lana had noticed her. 

"They are scattered around a bit, but okay no da. Tai-Itsukun used her holy power to fly the others out of there, after Riina had just about chi-blasted you two over here na no da." Chichiri said amusedly. 

"Riina?!" Lana blinked and stood up to see her sister. "And you're still standing? Are you okay?!" she was about to fuss over her. 

Riina just slightly waved her hand and shook her head. _~I'm fine, just little tired. This thing helps.~ _she tapped the collar around her neck. 

"Mt. Taikyoku's covered by dark clouds and looks terribly different now no da." Chichiri said sadly, his mask turned into a worried frown as he looked to the direction where the mountain had been. 

"So where are we?" Lana asked, though she had a pretty good idea of where they would head next, if her memory served her right. She took the bag from her back to check her egg while she waited for Chichiris' reply. _'Is it just me, or is this thing getting heavier?...'_ She thought as she dried the egg with her sleeve. Then she remembered something Tai-Itsukun had said to her and hugged the egg. "Don't worry little one. You're safe now." she said quietly for the egg. 

"Lake Taichi in Konan. It's pretty near the palace no da" Chichiri said, looking weirdly at Lana but wisely deciding to keep his mouth shut about it, though Lana could heard quiet snickering from Riinas' direction. 

Lana shot a glare towards the older girl from corner of her eye. _'MY egg, MY business!_' she send a snappy thought for her. "Well, why don't we go to there then?" Lana asked out loud, trying to save her pride "We have to find those jewels soon to save Tama, don't we? We can't let some low life demon just beat us!" she smirked challengingly to them. _'Not to mention of course that I'd LOVE a long, hot bath..'_ she added on her mind. Riina gave a small smile and nodded as if he had read her mind. 

"Well said! You're right no da." Chichiri agreed and looked around "Tasuki!" 

"*huh?* Right, leave this to me!" chibi Tasuki thrusted his fist to the air from the lake "We won't solve anything by just standing aroun' here." He gave a fanged grin. 

"Um… Tasuki?… Since when have you been able to swim na no da?! " Chichiri calmly asked, staring at his friend on the water, who seemed to realize for the first time where he was. 

"……!! *gah*" Was all he managed to say before the reality check hit him and he started to sink. Chichiri, Lana and Riina stared where he had disappeared with huge sweat drops hanging on the back of their heads. 

"He's really something…" Lana muttered, trying to decide whether to laugh or cry about of it. 

"One of the kind no da." Chichiri sighed as he took his prayer beads between his thumb and forefinger and started to concentrate into fishing Tasuki from the lake. 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

DF: *looks around* Hey guys... Where's Tasuki? Have you seen him anywhere?... oO??  
Vash: *also looks around* Dunno... Haven't seen him since you finished writing.  
Chichiri: I think he's over here no da. *kneels in front of very large bed* He's back on the far corner no da.  
DF: *also kneels with Vash to peak under the bed* Tasuki? What are ya doing there? Why don't 'cha come out.  
Tasuki: *from under the bed* Not in this "&/(#* life time. *hugs a Chichiri plushie like his dear life* After that last part, Lana's gonna strangle me to death!  
DF: It's called affection... -_-() Now come out of there, and I promise to keep you safe from Lana.  
Tasuki: *turns chibi, hugging the Chichiri plushie even tighter and shakes his head* No!! Over my dead body!!  
Vash: That can be arranged... *smiles and pulls out his gun*  
Chichiri: *AAHH!!* WAIT!! Don't... *tries to catch Vashs' hand*  
*from under the bed* LEKKA SHINÉN!!!!  
*me, Chichiri and Vash are being promptly flamed*

**paws-bells**** – **Hello hello!! ^^ *bows* I'm glad that you liked of it! ^^ We're now working on the next chapter, so this might take some time… *turns chibi and waves hands frantically* I'm trying, I'm trying to work on Suzaku's fire, but the chap 2, is being a bloody b**** on me!! *sobbs* But thanks for kicking my ass to work on it! ^^  
Chichiri: *pats shoulder and huggs* There there, we'll start working on that chapter ASAP no da. I promise na no da. *gives a Look for Vash & Tasuki*  
Vash: *sighs and looks around* Okay okay… Where's that laptop? And I need donuts and beer.... -.-.  
Tasuki: *looks at my mile long things-to-do-for-school list* What about these!? Half o' these are late, like, almost a half of year. -_-;;;  
*cries even more* T.T  
Chichiri: *huggs comfortingly and reaches to bonk Tasuki with his shajukou* Baka no da! .#*

**Opaaru Tsuki – **Hi yah!! ^^Yeah, and I've increased my MP3 collection since then. ^~ *turns chibi with cat ears and flattens them ashamedly at the scolding* I know, I know. That site has not been active for a year, and I think that it'll be taken down soon. To be honest, I don't have any time nor energy to keep up anything that massive anymore. -_- I mean the school I'm taking is about as rough as the universities in US. But hey, if you have yahoo, or hotmail address do mail me and I can send you tons of MP3s via msn! ^^ *snatches the news paper* Hey, I was reading that! ;p No need to smack yerself, we're both in the same boat. ^~

**Songwind**** – **Hii!! ^^ *heh heh* But still, that would be darn funny if Tasuki would do something like that! ;p  
Tasuki: *glares* Dream on…. *fingers his tessen*  
You like my writing? *blushes* Why, thank you.=^^= But it wouldn't be as half as good without Lana. Hey, that musing scenery was a great suggestion! Would you mind if I'd use it in the fic? I'd give you the credit for it. ^~ And of the wishes, think that three wishes in TOTAL would be the most logical decision. Think about it. There's only one summoning, and Riina and Lana are both miko and seishi as one…

**Rhapsody: Daughter of the Sky – **Hola!! ^^ *laughs* better late than never, ne? ^~ Sorry to hear that your comp. has been taken away. That's mean. But hey, I do the same in the school all the time, when ever we're having lessons in the comp. class.  
Vash: *looks up from his donut box* Like you wouldn't have time for that _after_ the classes? ^~.  
*elbows Vash* Shush,  blondie… ^^ But I hope that you'll get your comp back soon! ^^ And thank you for that info of the Kitsunes. I actually didn't know of that color difference thing. Wait, white one is for bad luck?!.... Lanaaaaa…. We need to taaaaalk. *blinks and looks thoughtful* No, wait, I actually could turn that into our advantage…. *grins and hugs Rhapsody* Thanks for the good idea!! ^__^ *storms off to write down idea for the future chapters* 

**Atomic-Witch – ***sweeps a bow and grins* I'm glad that you liked of it! ^^ Perhaps I'm a weirdo or sumthing, but for me it's easy write stuff like that. ^~ Sorry of the messiness of this chapter…


	13. Chapter 13

**_Bishonen_****_ Beware_**   
  


**_Chapter 13_****   
**

**------------------  
**

**__**  


There was only the soft jingle of the rings on Chichiri's staff while Chichiri, Tasuki, Lana and Riina were quietly walking on the dusty sand road, heading to Konan. Lana had borrowed Chichiri's cloak to dry herself up with and she was currently drying her thick and wet hair with the other half of the cloak.

"I think I'll survive now. Thanks Chichiri." She sniffled as she handed the damp cloak to Tasuki, who sneezed and tried to wring his shirt's sleeves dry.

"Don't mention about it no da." Chichiri just shrugged without glancing back and kept walking.

_siiiigh It's so hot that you two will dry up in no time. _Riina sighed and looked miserably up at the sun, wiping sweat off her forehead. _'And it's only morning...'_ For her northern blood the warm days of Konan were a living Hell.

"Hey Lana. What 'cha doin'?" Tasuki asked curiously as he dried his face while walking when Lana stopped and closed her eyes, her face wrinkling up in serious concentration. There was wavering of red chi around Lana, like heat waves, and slowly she turned into a wolf.

_Hey! Look! I did it!!_ she exclaimed on their minds standing dumbfound on all fours and lifting one paw at a time to look at them.

"That's wonderful. You really got your powers under control no da," Chichiri turned to look and nodded, smiling encouragingly. "But why did you turn into a wolf now no da?" he asked.

_I thought that it'd be easier to travel in this form and I'd also dry up faster..._ Lana explained.

"Nice thinking red. But now ya reek like a wet dog!" Tasuki laughed as he walked past Lana, who bared her fangs and growled. Riina chuckled as she reached out to scratch Lana's ears and noticed her character softly glowing under her thick fur.

_Sweet! But why don't you turn into Tama? That'a way you don't have to walk. You could hitch a lift._ She asked the wolf, studying her character. The dark wolf just stared Riina for a moment in amazement before there was some more wavering of red chi and instead of wolf there was now a small, damp cat sitting on the road.

Lana stood up, shaking her fur, before scurrying after Chichiri with a loud mew. She climbed up his leg and promptly curled up on his shoulder. Riina and Tasuki stared at her dumbfounded for moment, their mouths hanging open.

_What? You're still wet._ Lana sniffled, looking over her small and furry shoulder in catlike arrogance, as if the answer should have been obvious. Chichiri just reached up to scratch the petite cat on his shoulder, who started purring in bliss.

"As long as you keep your claws shed no da..." he commented, glancing amusedly at the looks of his friends. Riina just snorted in amusement, shaking her head and without a word nudged Tasuki to continue their walk.   
  


------- 

At some point in their walking Lana had jumped from Chichiri's shoulders to Tasuki's and curled around his neck like a limp, furry scarf and was now fast asleep. Chichiri and Tasuki had been spinning stories of their adventures for Riina, who always appreciated a good story, to kill the time.

"There it is no da. Konan." Chichiri suddenly chirped, interrupting their conversation, when a huge city appeared to their view when the trio reached the top of a large hill.

"It's about Goddamn time 'a ready." Tasuki commented. He smiled his crooked grin when he noticed Riina's stunned look as she stared the breathtaking view open mouthed.

_It's... It's HUGE!_ she breathed. _And so beautiful! I've never seen anything like it._ she grinned enthustiacly and then turned suddenly back to solemn and serious, making the seishi fall over in surprise at her quick changes of mood_. Chichiri, do you think that you could port us to the palace? It'd take hours for us to walk through that city and another one to convince the guards to let us in. _she asked from Chichiri, who sat up on the street, rubbing his back.

"Ya can't be serious!" Tasuki whined as he dusted his clothes "Last time he ported, I ended up hanging upside down on the dining room chandelier... An' lemme tell ya, it's not nice to fall face first through a solid wooden table." he glared at the monk, who was spreading his kesa out on the road, ignoring the bandit.

"Now now, it was only that once no da." He said calmly "How am I supposed to port properly when I have a temple collapsing around me and I have to save our skins na no da?"

"Oh yeah? How's about that time you ported us to Kutou and we ended up into a tree? All piled onto one thin branch!" Tasuki asked, showing the width of the branch with his thumb and forefinger. 

Chichiri decided to ignore the bandit as he put his hand on Riina's shoulder and guided her to the center of the cloak. "Hold on no da." said as he hit his staff on the cloak.

_Come on you big baby._ Riina laughed and pulled the sulking bandit with them onto the cloak as she and Chichiri started to sink into the soft fabric. 

"We're here no da!" Chichiri announced a second later when they had landed at a walkway that was crossing a beautiful pond in a large garden.

_Ten points!_ Riina flashed a thumbs up sign for him without further explanation.

"It's been way too long." Tasuki smiled, looking around. He carefully poked the cat sleeping draped over his shoulders. "Oy. Red. Time to wake up." Lana just twitched her cat ear and ignored him. Riina walked to Tasuki and nonchalantly pinched the cat's ear.

"CAT! WAKE UP!!" she bellowed to the petite cat's ear. In instant the teary eyed cat was on all fours, her fur standing up on end in anime style. Before anyone realised what happened, Riina was sitting teary eyed on the wooden bridge, holding her cheek, where was now sporting four long claw marks and Lana was panting in a crouched position on the bridge.

"O' sweet Suzaku... O' m' Gods..." Lana panted as she slowly relaxed. "I'm so sorry Riina, but please, _DUN EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!_ I almost got a heart attack there." She still had cat ears and totally golden wolf's eyes as she reached over to help Riina up.

"No prob. My fault, really. Sorry." Riina muttered, rubbing her cheek in embarrassment. 

"Chiiii-chi-ri!" a high pitched little girl's voice called out from the lake when Riina climbed up and the four of them turned to see what it was, question marks hanging over their heads.

"It's Nyan-Nyan!" Lana smiled, chuckling at the green haired girl's slightly wavering flying, which was because she was dragging a heavy looking blue bag with her. For a second it almost looked like she might not reach the bridge.

"You're all right!" the little Nyan chirped in relief when she reached the bridge, dropping the bag with a loud thud and glomping into Chichiri.

"You're safe too, no da. When I didn't see you at Mt. Taikyoku I almost got worried, na no da!" Chichiri smiled in relief and hugged the little helper, rustling her light green hair, though he knew perfectly well that the little girls were almost impossible to harm. Tai-Itsukun bashed them through the roof into a higher Earth orbit at least four times a day, and that HAS TO count for something.

"It's really weird to see just one Nyan-Nyan. Usually there's, like, almost ten of them around." Lana commented to nobody in particular.

"Dun look at me. I just saw the mountain fer the first time." Tasuki said as he leaned on the rail.

Riina nodded and shrugged, not being concerned as she reached for her bag. "Thank you for bringing it Nyan-Nyan. I thought that I might have left it back there."

"Chichiri-sama! And Tasuki-sama too!" an raspy voice called out and a friendly looking elderly man hurried towards them, couple of guards following him.

"Prime Minister! It's been so long na no da!" Chichiri greeted the old man heartily. The general buzz broke up and everybody started talking at once.

"Geez. Was that old crone stalking on us or sumthin'? How'd he know that we were here?" Lana muttered to Tasuki, who was exchanging news with the two guards.

"Nah. It's his job ta know. Besides, I think he saw us 'porting in." Tasuki pointed at building near by, which windows were opening to the lake. 

Riina had picked up her bag and slipped it onto her back. She handed a piece of chocolate to Nyan-Nyan, who had left Chichiri and was now lightly sitting on the top of her bag on her back.

"And who might these… er … your companions be, Chichiri-sama?" the old minister asked Chichiri when he noticed the girls standing calmly aside from the others. "Servants perhaps?" he looked slightly disapprovingly at their clothes.

"Da." Chichiri flinched, noticing Lana's dangerous glare "No, they are our friends who are traveling with us for a while no da." He didn't think that it'd be wise to mention them being from another world beyond their Miko's world and also the thing about them being new seishi. Chichiri just prayed that Lana could hold her temper.

"Servants?! Who does that old crone think he is?!" red faced Lana fumed quietly to Riina.

_He just happens to be the most powerful person in this kingdom after Houki. So don't embarrass him and get us killed kittling._ Riina calmly stated in Lana's mind, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh I see. So they are your brides. My humble apologies my ladies." The minister bowed to them lightly.

So far Tasuki had had good time while watching Lana's expressions, then the Prime minister's words sank to him. "WHA?! CHOTTO MATTE!!!" he shouted, turning SD and going from pale to light red in a matter of seconds. Lana got an almost dreamy expression as she imagined what that would have been like, and Riina sputtered with a slight blush.

"Uh, yeah, whatever." Lana muttered when she finally came back to reality, all four of them refusing to look at each others with blushes.

The Prime Minister chuckled good naturedly, and exclaimed, "Ah! I see; newlyweds! Well, I won't bother you any further then. Follow me!"

-------

A little later they had moved inside to the large building and were now sitting in a large, luxurious dining room. They were sitting around the table that was filled with all kind of delicious looking food and exchanging news. The Prime Minister was of course sitting on the end of the table, Chichiri sitting on his right side, Nyan Nyan between him and Riina and Tasuki was sitting on the left side with Lana.

"Stones? Stones you say?" the old man asked surprised.

"Yeah. At the moment, it's the only clue we have." Tasuki confirmed.

"I see. I'll inform everyone and shall start the search immediately." The minister said and then turned to look at the two guards who were standing in the background. "You there." He ordered. "You heard the what I said."

"Yes sir." The men saluted and disappeared.

"In any case, Chichiri-sama," the old minister turned his attention back to Chichiri "if you're not in too much of a hurry, would all of you stay here for a while?" he asked worriedly.

"Dah?! Here?" Chichiri stammered surprised "You mean here in the palace?" he asked in amazement.

"Yes. We've been working our hardest to rebuild the nation since the war, but one thing still saps the strength of our people." The minister told them sadly and a tired look passed his face.

"Hotohori-sama's death." Chichiri stated with his soft low voice, his mask turning into an unusually sad expression.

"Konan still lacks a leader who can be a bridge to the future." The minister explained.

"What about Houki? That woman who looked like Nuriko?" Tasuki asked and kicked Lana under the table, who was fidgeting with the chopsticks, bored.

"Right… After giving birth to the crown prince the empress fell ill and hasn't spoken a word for a year and a half." the minister rubbed his temple sadly.

"A year and a half?…" Lana suddenly asked, feeling sorry for the widowed empress. "Minister, where is Lady Houki? Please let us visit her!" she looked pleadingly at the old man. "Please, this is important."

_'Good. She remembers. We need to see Hotohori's son.' _Riina smiled from her place and glanced at the hesitant looking minister, who slowly smiled.

"We would appreciate it. Perhaps talking to you would be just what she needed." The minister lowered his head, smiling faintly thankfully.

"But before that…" Lana turned serious "can we eat this? I'm starving!" she asked, making Tasuki almost fall from his chair and everybody else sweatdrop.

_'It seems that Lana has really taken Miaka's place for now.' _Riina tried to decide whether to laugh or slide under the table from embarrassment.

After they had finished the wonderful dinner, they were guided through the maze like palace until they finally reached a door, which was more finely decorated than others. Chichiri opened the door quietly and the five of them stepped in.

"Houki…." Lana whispered sadly when she saw a woman who looked like Nuriko lying on the bed. "And Hotohori." She added as she noticed the brow haired man sitting on the edge of Houki's bed. Lana grasped Tasuki's sleeve and bit her lip as she watched Hotohori trying gently to brush Houki's face, his fingertips continuosly slipping through her.

"I can't even touch her… " Hotohori said quietly to them whitout looking, pain evident in his voice.

"A broken heart. She couldn't stand the grief of losing Hotohori." Nyan Nyan said sadly, gliding right behind Lana's shoulder and clinging onto her. "She loved him so very, very deeply."

Tasuki slipped his hand into Lana's and squeezed it comfortingly. There was a long quiet moment and Chichiri quietly beaconed them to step out of the room. He shut the door behind them with a small click.

"I think that we should leave them alone for now no da." Chichiri said quietly as they walked away and Lana, Tasuki and Riina nodded in agreement.

"So, this is where Hotohori-sama ended up." Tasuki commented, trying to change the subject.

"It was Tai Itsukun's power!" Nyan Nyan chirped, going back to her happy self "The others were sent back to their homes too!"

"Great, now we only have to remember where the heck everybody else lived." Lana threw her hands to the air and then fixed the heavy egg back on her back. _'gack This thing really IS getting heavier every moment. If this continues, I won't be able to carry it around anymore'_

"I think I might have some idea that could help us with that. I'll check on it later." Riina stated _'Now if there only was a net connection here…' _she sighed.

"Oh, well." Tasuki shrugged, not really wanting to guess how much information from their pasts these two could actually dig up "We'd better start searching for the rocks for Obake-chan."

"Heh heh. That's not a problem." Lana suddenly smirked "If I remember anything we should run into it soon." She chuckled when Chichiri and Tasuki looked at her weirdly.

"Chichiri, can't you sense the stones location?" Riina asked curiously.

"Daah. That's one thing that I can't use my powers for no da." The monk sighed

"Oh, well." Tasuki shrugged "Then I guess it means that we'll be doing it in the old fashioned way and search one room at a time."

"You do realise that we're talking about of the palace here. There's a lot of rooms…" Riina muttered next to Chichiri. She stopped when they heard someone running from behind the corner and 'Hey, you can't run there..' being shouted. That was when Lana wisely stepped away from Tasuki.

"Eh?" The red head turned to look what was causing all the fuss, when something ran into his leg with a loud and very painful sounding bonk.

Lana snickered and Riina winced when very teary eyed Tasuki turned SD, trying hard not to scream at the little kid, who had run into him, almost breaking his right leg.

"That looks very painful no da." Chichiri commented, scratching his neck.

"You little rock-headed brat!!!" Tasuki exploded, turning chibi and leaning down to the same eye level as the kid, grabbing the little boy by the front of his robes.

"Prince!" a man, who had been running after the boy, stammered breathlessly. Tasuki stared at the boy, who he was about to throttle and then turned, if possible, even more chibi and patted the kids head.

"You cute li'l devil. Don't tell your dad that I said that, okay?" Tasuki fake laughed. Lana doubled over laughing and Riina had to lean to the wall, laughing for Tasuki's comical look and more than fast change of mood.

"That's… That's…" Lana wiped a tear from her eyes.

"This is Hotohori-sama's son na no da." Chichiri finished for her cheerfully.

"He's nice." Riina smiled.

"So, he's Hotohori's and Houki's son." Lana stated_ 'I wonder when those two had time for that?…'_ she wondered silently.

"Come, your highness, let's go back to your room." The man who was taking care of the little prince said. "I promise I won't take your doll again." He sighed.

"That's right!" Lana grinned and grouched in front of the child, smiling widely to him "Did you know that Suzaku no Miko gave that teddy to your daddy long time ago?" the boy clenched the teddy protectively, looking at Lana suspiciously "Don't worry, I'm not gona take it. I have my own at home. What's your name?" Lana smiled reassuringly. There was a silence.

"See?" SD Tasuki leaned to say quietly to Lana "You wanna smack his head too, right?" Lana made a face, tension mark appearing to her temple before she punched Tasuki to the wall.

"Lady Lana, it's no use." The old Minister said, looking sad "Prince Boushin will not speak one word. It's just like with his mother, at though his mouth has been sealed."

Lana turned from Boushin, who was cuddling the teddy, to look at the minister.

"He seems to understand our words, but…"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!?" Hotohori shouted, suddenly appearing next to Lana's shoulder and scaring the living daylights out of her.

"KYAAAHH!! Hotohori!! Don't pop out like that!!" she shouted, clunching her heart "It's bad enough that Chichiri's causing me heart attacks. You're gonna be my death one of these days." She would have bonked the ex-emperor over his head, if he had been solid. Hotohori ignored the fuming redhead and leaned down to look at his son.

"Can't you see it? It's me!" Hotohori said softly "He looks like I did as a baby. The lovable intelligence. The obvious wit and grace, and yet…" he clenched his fist wanting to keep ranting of how perfect he had been as a baby, and how it was being reflected in his son. 

On the background Chichiri, Tasuki, Lana, Riina and Nyan Nyan were sweat dropping and moaning.

'You've gotta be kidding me… ' 

'What a narcissist!'

'How can you stand it?…'

Suddenly Nyan Nyan looked sharply up and jumped to the air. "Everyone! Get away from that doll!!" She shouted, spreading her hands and getting ready to use her powers on the doll.

"What?" Riina said and turned to see the teddy in Boushin's arms get ripped open by black energy, which took a shape of monster. "Crap. I didn't realize it'd happen so quickly!" she breathed when a tentacle whizzed next to her and wrapped around her, trying to choke her.

"What the-?" Tasuki managed to say before the tentacles tied him.

"It's a monster na no da!" Chichiri shouted and gritted his teeth when he was easily lifted into the air.

In two seconds the tentacles had spread like a web, capturing every seishi and lifting them into the air, trying to choke life out of them. 

"No… Boushin!… Drop the damn teddy and get away from here!" Lana shouted, gasping for air.

"Lana!" Tasuki shouted when she whimpered as the tentacles tightened their suffocating hold on her.

"C-Can't… use my holy power!" Nyan Nyan coughed, struggling against the tentacles holding on her.

"No good!" Chichiri gasped, trying to move his shajukou "I can't use my powers without hitting Boushin no da!"

"I can't use my fire either…" Tasuki fought for air, trying to squirm at the tentacles hold. He looked worriedly at Lana, who shook her head at him.

"No use… My claws ain't working on this thing…" she managed to say. Lana had been able to shape her fingers into predator's claws.

There was no response from Riina. She was fighting just to stay conscious and not to break her neck as the tentacles choked her around her throat.

"BOUSHIN!!!" Hotohori yelled, lunging towards his son with a determined look on his face, when the monster finally attacked at Boushin. The monster was about to kill him with a one swift bite that would have cut the small child in half without problem. Hotohori dived head first for his son, smoothly sliding inside him and merging with him.

When a tentacle threw the child into the air in solid attempt to crush him, something had changed in Boushin's eyes as he reached his tiny hand and power started to gather into his hand. With one flash it materialised into Hotohori's holly sword, which was given to him by Tai Itsukun.

Lana would have laughed if she wouldn't have been about to die when she saw barely knee high boy holding angrily glowing sword with both hands. The kid was barely the size of the handle and was wielding a sword, which now looked like something that had escaped from Star Wars and was at least five times bigger than him. They could see Hotohori reflecting in Boushin, solid determination glowing in his eyes as he looked at the monster.

"His highness!!" Tasuki rasped.

"He's possessed him no da" Chichiri said.

"Yaaaahhhh…" A voice much older than his escaped from Boushin's lips when he attacked the monster and thrust the sword through what was left of the shredded teddy. The sword started to glow bright red as it absorbed the monster's energy into its self and turning it into dust. Tasuki blinked when the tentacle holding his throat suddenly turned into a dust which faded into the air, dropping him to the floor roughly.

"gyah" Lana exclaimed when she was left hanging in the air for a second before she started falling. She landed heavily on Tasuki's back, who had used his speed to dive under her to break her fall. "Geez… Tasuki… You're really making this a habit aren't you?" Lana couldn't hide the small smile and a blush that rose to her cheeks as she took her egg bag from her back to check if the 'gift' was still fine, continuing to sit on Tasuki's back. "Thanks." She said quietly.

"No prob." Tasuki looked away with a grumpy look on his face, blushing lightly "What else was I supposed to do? Now get the fuck off of me! You're heavy!!" he exclaimed and squirmed under Lana's weight.

"Oh, you can live with it for a second." Lana teased as she closed her bag and slipped it back to her back and stood up, helping Tasuki from the floor.

"Tasuki's really been saving you admirably on this trip na no da." Chichiri turned to chide over his shoulder from next to Riina, where he was helping her to sit up "He even kissed you back at the lake na no da." He grinned teasingly.

"It's called artificial respiration!!" Tasuki stated angrily, a huge sweat drop hanging by his head and large tension mark appearing to his temple while he blushed.

Lana turned chibi and blushed, not being quite sure whether she should bash the monk, who was taking care of Riina, or Tasuki for kissing her while she had been unconscious. She was quite sure that Riina would hurt her big time if she harmed the blue haired bishonen and Tasuki had basically saved her life a couple of times at least. So she settled for fuming, her arms crossed and her hair turning into as red and standing up as Tasuki's to mach up to her face.

Chichiri turned back to Riina, watching her with a small worried frown on his mask "Are you alright?" he asked as she gathered herself up. Riina took deep breaths and managed to nod for him with a small smile.

"Ya really saved our skins, Hotohori." Tasuki commented, turning to look at Hotohori holding his sword. "Thanks."

"Yes. The monster has been destroyed with the holy sword." Hotohori said calmly "I'm a bit shocked myself at being able to do this."

"That was great, Hoto!" Riina rasped and smiled holding her throat "You acted like a real father. And trust me, coming from me, that's a lot." She lightly blushed when Chichiri helped her up. Lana raised a brow at this. The older girl had once long time ago mentioned something of her family, but she didn't remember what.

Hotohori looked like he had suddenly realised something and without a word he turned around and started running. 

"Hotohori-sama, where are you going no da?" Chichiri asked.

"Oh, come on! You can't miss this." Lana urged them taking after the tiny figure running around the corner.

Hotohori ran as fast as he could with his tiny legs down the corridors and walk ways, almost skidding on the slippery floors. Finally after what felt like an eternity he reached a beautifully carved door and slammed it open with all the power that was on his small hands.

"Houki!" he called out for the woman, who was sitting in he bed, staring at him with mix of wonder and disbelief on her face.

"Boushin?…" she said softly smiling, her eyes starting to tear up.

"Houki…" Hotohori said, a lump forming to his throat "Can't you see? It's me!" he asked.

Houki stared at her son before a tear rolled down her beautiful cheek. "Highness.." she whispered as she stood up from her bed and dashed across the room to embrace the man in front of her. "Highness… It's really you." She choked to Hotohori's chest as he embraced her tightly.

"Yes, Houki.." Hotohori kissed Houki's violet hair lovingly "And it was my fault for leaving you and Boushin behind and filling you with grief." He closed his eyes, as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He whispered.

Lana, Tasuki, Chichiri, Riina and Nyan Nyan were watching at them from the door. 

"That's so beautiful.." Lana choked, clinging into Tasuki's arm and her eyes misting all over. Tasuki made a face and gave her a tissue, trying not to cry himself.

Riina leaned on the door frame with a small smile and soft look in her eyes. Chichiri's mask was as unreadable as always.

"Oh, highness… I missed you so much." Houki sighed as she held her son on her arms.

Few moments later when everything had calmed down, Chichiri and Lana filled Houki in on why they were there and told her of the Jewels of Memory. Houki was sitting on her bed, Hotohori by her side. Riina and Tasuki were sitting on the rail and listening right out side of the door.

"That's right. Without them Tamahome will disappear." Lana stated and sighed, having to hear the same story for the third time on the same day.

Houki looked thoughtful for a moment, as if trying to remember something. "Now that you mention it… I always thought that it was just an illusion, but…" she started and took a breath before continuing "It was just before I gave birth to my son. I saw a shining blue stone appearing before my eyes." She told with her quiet voice, her cheeks turning slightly pinkish "It gently entered my womb. I remember how warm it was… just after that, when our son was born the warmth passed out of me. I thought that it was just a hallucination brought on by labor." She sighed.

"Is it with him?" Chichiri asked, tiny frown on his mask. Before nobody could react a chibi Tasuki dashed in and took Boushin from Houki's arms

"All right! Leave this to me!" he smirked his fanged grin and turned the poor kid upside own, holding him by his ankles and started shaking him up and down. "C'mon! Out! Spit it out damn it!!" Chibi Riina and Lana stared at him with huge eyes and Riina was grasping Lana's shoulder.

"Chichiri! Hit him from above!!" SD Tasuki shouted for Chichiri. "With Hotohori possessing him, the kid'll be all right!" he explained to SD Chichiri, who was standing next to him, holding his staff and ready to use it. 

"D-daa!" Chichri said. Now the both chibi girls were clinging to each others.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SON!?!?!" a very chibi, very angry and very possessed with a pissed off Hotohori Boushin assaulted Tasuki, beating him to the ground. Riina and Lana cracked up into loud laughter and fell to the floor as they watched a little Boushin trashing Tasuki. "And Chichiri, how could you agree with that insane plan?!" Hotohori included the blue haired monk in his fuming.

"Daa!…" Chichiri turned chibi with a huge sweat drop and tried to inch away.

"And what did I ever do to you to make you put a stone in my son, Tamahome?!" chibi Hotohori Boushin shook his tiny fist at the sky, before returning back to punishing Tasuki.

"Excuse me" a voice called, interrupting the bashing and saving Tasuki from an angry Hotohori. "I've come to give the prince his food." A servant said, putting a tray with food to the table.

"Yosh! We'll discuss this later! Right now, my son must be fed." Boushin said with Hotohori's voice, which sent Lana and Riina into a new fit of laughter. "Eat well, Boushin, and grow up quickly." Hotohori said with a soft smile as he left from Boushin's body.

"Now then, your highness, come here." The servant lady said as Boushin walked to her.

"Wait a second. I remember this" Riina murmured as she dried her tears of mirth. "It's not…" She was about to shout, but Chichiri was a step a head of her. He dived and snatched the child, using his body as a shield as he took the slash of knife that cut deep into his arm.

"gck She isn't human no da!!" he shouted through his gritted teeth and backed to cover Houki, giving Boushin to her. Soon Riina was by his side and touched his hurt arm, making him wince and grimace. She ripped off her sleeve and pressed it against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Tasuki stepped in front of Lana, who had started to turn into half wolf. "One after another, they show up!" he sneered "Keep down kittling, I'm gonna handle this! REKKA SHIN'EN!!!" with two words and one smooth movement of Tessen he sent a wave of purifying fire at the servant, who had revealed its true form.

"Did that stop it?!" Lana asked, deciding to ignore the fact that Tasuki had called her Kittling.

"Not quite!" Nyan Nyan shouted, attacking the monster when they saw something still moving in the fire. "San… Zen... HA!!!" she shouted, gathering her power and releasing it like rifle fire against the monster. The monster swayed, being mortally wounded. "This thing's tough!" she muttered.

When Chichiri was moving into position to attack, Riina held him by his shoulder. "No, wait." She looked somewhere behind the monster. "Hotohori's going to finish it."

"I'll handle this!" Hotohori yelled from behind of the monster and concentrated, summoning the full force of his holy sword making it to glow like a red star when he thrust it through the monster' chest. 

"I won't allow you to lay one _finger_ on my son!" Hotohori growled. "NOW BEGONE!!" The combined power of the sword and his will was too much to handle for the monster and it was consumed by its power. The power Hotohori released made the whole palace to glow in almost white red light.

When it settled down, Houki squinted her eyes, trying to see something in the sudden darkness. There were still some flickers of red chi flying in the room, lighting it gently with their soft light. Houki gasped when she saw an intangible figure standing in the light. "Highness!" she breathed, tears filling her eyes.

Hotohori turned around when he heard his name being called "Houki… You can see me?" he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hai, I can see you." Houki said, turning Boushin on his arms to see the man standing in the light. The little boy smiled and tried to reach for the figure

"You see him too, don't you Boushin? You know who he is." Houki smiled and gently put his son down to the floor. "Yes. That man is your father." She told to Boushin with her soft voice. The boy let a delighted voice and started to walk towards Hotohori, his arms reached.

"Boushin… My son…" Hotohori smiled and kneeled spreading his arms to embrace his little son. "come to me."

Boushin smiled delightedly and hurried over. When their hands were about to touch, Boushin's little hands passed through Hotohori's hands, making the boy to loose his balance and falling through Hotohori to his knees behind of him. There was a shocked silence, when everybody looked sadly Hotohori's shaking shoulders and the confused look on Boushin's eyes. Only Riina leaned to the wall emotionlessly. There was a small sniffle before Boushin started crying heart breakingly.

Riina looked like she was fighting with her self and winced when Boushin happened cry practically high. With a sigh she walked over Boushin, lightly brushing his head as she walked past him and behind to Hotohori. Before he knew it, Riina had kneeled and slid inside of him.

_'Why don't you use my body.'_ She asked from him in their mind as they merged _'I'm enough of an airhead so there should be more than plenty of room for the both of us in here.'_

_'Riina.'_ Hotohori said surprisedly and they smiled as he took over in her body. _'You are a good person. I'm in debt to you.'_

_'Not really, but we'll call it even.'_ Riina gently chided as they stood up and Hotohori picked up the crying child.

"Boushin." Riina said lovingly, her voice now being lower men's voice. She gently hugged the boy, snuggling her face against his cheek. 

"Boushin, forgive me. I am… I am a terrible father." In front of everybody Riina started to change when Hotohori took more over of her body. "I can't be here at your or your mother's side." Hotohori told him sadly "But both of you are always with me in my heart." He lifted his son to his eye level, smiling gently for him "Boushin… Grow up quickly, my son. Become a strong and noble man. And then, as much as I did… No, more than I did, love your people!" he told to the boy.

"Become a great leader who will build a world of peace. And protect your mother as a son should. I know you will be able to." The little boy looked at him seriously as he pulled him into another hug "You are… my most… precious treasure…" he said to his ear.

Suddenly a tear escaped down Hotohori's cheek, and he felt that he was smiling warmly. He knew that it was Riina in side of him.

"Pa… pa" a small voice said in their arms and Hotohori's eyes flew wide.

"Boushin." Houki breathed. In the room Tasuki had turned around to hide his tears and Lana gave him a tissue, tapping her eyes with another one. Because of his mask, nobody could tell what Chichiri was thinking of the situation.

"Boushin, you just… What did you just?!…" Hotohori stammered, feeling another tear falling down his cheek, this time it was his own.

"Paaa..pa?" Boushin tilted his head and smiled.

"Boushin…" he breathed, having hard time to get words by the lump on his throat when Boushin reached to touch his face. "Papa!.." Hotohori took his small hand into his as tears started flowing openly.

Suddenly Riina was standing looking a bright blue light and holding Boushin against her chest, bathing in the warm light. 

"This is your jewel of memory." She stated smiling and leaned her cheek on top of the child's head, looking at the light as it came closer and merged with her.

She saw Hotohori standing tall at the door, right after Tamahome had confessed his love for Miaka. She remembered fighting him in the rain and Miaka running to him when she had got a fatal strike from Hotohori's sword.

_'Yes. Even the power of kodoku was no match for the love that Tamahome and Miaka shared.'_ There was a small pause and Riina could feel Hotohori grinning on her mind _'I wish you shall find the same with Chichiri.'_ He finally added.

_'ack Hotohori!!__ That's cheating!!! It's wrong to probe other people's hearts!!!'_ Riina blushed, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching the child in her arms.

_'I couldn't help it. Your emotions were floating in so surface that I had to notice them.'_ Hotohori apologised. '_Just, please, don't squeeze Boushin so hard.' _He added worriedly.

_'Please, don't tell him or anyone else anything. Promise?'_ Riina pleaded.

_'Don't worry, I won't. I promise.'_ Hotohori promised and Riina could feel him leaving her body. She opened her eyes and saw everybody looking at her with wide smiles and she blushed some more.

"Thank you for lending your body." Hotohori said from the bed, where he was sitting with Boushin and Houki.

"Riina! That was cool!" Lana grinned at her "You got Tama's third jewel!" then she turned to look at her like a curious cat "By the way, what just happened to your hair? It was bluish black before, but now it's totally brown." She asked.

Riina turned SD and tugged a lock of her hair to see it and then looked around for a mirror. "Huh. Whadda ya know. It seems that a hair colouring won't stand for 'merging'. What a waist of money." She blinked then looked at the guys, who were staring at her stunned. "What. So I am a brunet. Got a problem with it?"

"No…" Chichiri said, trying to calm her down but stopped when he saw her snickering at him, and relaxed.

_'I think that at this point in the story Miaka and Taka returned to their world, didn't they?' _Lana sent a thought to Riina_. 'I wonder what will happen to us…'_ she looked at Tasuki nervously, obviously not wanting to leave.

_I don't know._ Riina fingered her collar, her character showing up as she talked with Lana _I don't want to leave either, and you an' Tasuki need some 'personal' time, ne?_ she finally added, making Lana gack and blush at her hinting.

But before Lana could smack Riina for even suggesting that she'd like to hang around Tasuki in other than a purely business way, they were surrounded with red light. Lana and Riina fell to their knees as they felt all their energy being drained from them. 

"What the heck?!" Tasuki turned around just in time when the both girls screamed in unison from pain as their bodies started slowly fading.

"It's Suzaku no da!" Chichiri said "They've been surrounded by the power of Suzaku no da_!" 'But it can't be. They're in so much pain. Suzaku wouldn't do that.'_ He added horrified in his mind.

"Are they going back to Miaka's world or to their own world?" Tasuki asked and gritted his teeth when Lana screamed again, holding her head. "Lana!! Hang in there." He ran in front of the red haired girl and fell to his knees, as he tried to take a hold of the intangible girl. "Just hang in there and it's gona be a' right." He shouted to her, hoping that she could hear. Lana looked up, tears falling down her cheek just before she faded and there were only shapes of red lights left where the girls had been.

**-------------**

****

****

**Hello everybody! Long time no see!laughs Now aren't we being evil? The first cliffhanger! But no worries, further chapters are on their way. looks amusedly Lana working at the keyboard, Thatz glaring behind of her, a kettle in his hand As said, they are under working progress, so this might take a while.  
Chichiri: As only would be your school works as well, no da.  
mutters something incoherent and hides behind the reviews   
Vash: So what have we gotten? peaks over the shoulder  
chuckles You guys are so loved. ;p   
Tasuki: hides behind me from the crazed fangirls I thought that the authoress is supposed to PROTECT her muses from things like this?!  
Anywho… back to review rantings!! purrs and huggz all the reviewers Thank you so much! You guys really do know how to make a girl happy!   
Chichiri: chuckles She has been floating all day, no da.  
sighs happily I just love long reviews… gives Finnish chocolate cookies and a Tasuki, Chichiri or Vash plushie for all reviewers **

****

**paws-bells**** – **Hello honey!! bows Thank you dear! I hope that you enjoyed of this chappy too! Of the egg, smirks well, depends of what do you think it is. Just for a note, even I'm not quite sure what it'll be. Lana's changing her mind… rolls eyes amusedly Speaking of updates winks when are you going to continue your fic?! twitches from impatience

**Songwind**** - **grins and gives a slight bow Thank you! From all of your suggestions. Your reviews always cheers me up! I'm gona put that musing idea behind my ear and use it… thinks pretty soon I think. looks at her school works I think that I WILL knock myself your soon… --;;; takes a dull pen and tries to do a hara-kiri damn… not sharp enough.

**Atomic-Witch - **grins and thumbs up If you liked of that, what do you think of this chapter? The first cliffie… mwhahahaaa ahem cough cough Damn hairballs… smirks and winks If you have liked of the fluff this far, keep reading, 'cuz there's something interesting cooking up between our two hotheads… 

**D-chan - **grins Hello! Thank you for your compliments. blushes and chuckles But I finally got to update this fic, though I don't know when it'll be updated the next. Depends of Lana. grins now ya can tell yer friends that this has been updated. They're more than welcome to leave their comments too. The more the merrier. sweat drops, watching Vash and Tasuki turning blue in your grasp Anouuu…  
Vash: H-halp… .;;  
Tasuki: Can't… Breath.   
Honey… gently pries you off her muses I know they're sweet, but you can't kill my muses yet. I need them for the rest of the fic. ;;

**Neokosazume**** - **grins and sweeps a bow Thank you honey! I'm sure to tell Lana that she has a big fan when I see her next time online. 

**Opaaru**** Tsuki – **Sure I'll give you MP3's. Just try to catch me online on the messengers… In Yahoo as Riina82 or Hotmail as DreamFeathershotmail. Preferably in Hotmail… We have so much things to do that I find myself feeling suicidal and homicidal towards a certain teacher… ; stares blinks Vaaaaash!!!  
Vash: munches donuts while drinking coffee and blushes innocently Yesh? tries to hide behind the coffee cup  
AND CHICHIRI!!!! sniffles I dun get any hugs or kisses… you guys are being so loved.  
Chichiri: I'm innocent, na no da!!

**Rhapsody: Daughter of the Sky – **Hey yah!You're having a break? Lucky you. The next time I'm gona have a break is on the summer holidays before the summer job starts. I hope that you liked of this chappie, though I'm not sure when I'll update the next one. But in the mean time, have a nice and hot summer! puts on sunglasses

**chiri26 – **Hi Angela! grins and hugs Long time no see!! Glad that you came back. heh And we have just begun… so expect the unexpected. ;p blinks and grins Who does Lana remind you of? Do I know the person? 

**Neko-ane**** - **hugs with a wide grin Hi honey!! Long time no see!! Don't worry of not reviewing. You're catching up neatly. ;p I hope that your computer is working now. Of course I like of Nightcrawler!! He's the sweetest fuzzy elf there is in the Marvel-universe. Personally, I liked most of the Excalibur series. And I'm a huge Pratchett fan too!! The Death is a hilarious character and Death of Rats is just the best! Susan and the witches are also cool characters. has a mission to collect all Pratchett's books chuckles If you think that misspelling Tai-Itsukun is annoying, try it with the Seishi's names gone all wrong. sighs and rolls eyes  
I have never had any problems with my manga or anime… but I gotta agree with you on Eikoden. It was just a fill-in OVA sighs I just hope that they're gona make anime from the Genrou-den and Shouryuu-den (sorry if misspelled) and all the other gaidens! purrs And especially TRANSLATE THOSE BOOKS!!!! pats Neko's shoulder No need to go into withdrawal dear. ;; I just updated this chapter. I hope that it'll help you until the next chapter… even bigger sweat drop

****

**counts the reviewers 9 persons!!! faints from joy You guys really know how to make an authoress happy! purrs like a kitten and hugs all the reviewers But while waiting for the next chapter, have a nice and sunny spring!   
And please.. do review… I just love to read your reviews. But I gotta run now. I'm late form a toga-party! ;p**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bishonen**** Beware**

**Chapter 14**

**A day off and leaving from Konan**

**CAN: Sorry that it has taken so long. --; ****And that reminds me. On this summer, it is going to be two years when me 'n Lana met and started writing this fic! hugs Lana You are the best little sister.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

****

Lana screamed, holding her head in her hands when pain flared through her mind and body. Her world was filled with red light while everything started to disappear around her and Riina. Lana looked up when she heard Tasuki's voice. 

"…It's gonna be a' right." She could barely hear his voice not to mention make out the words. _'Tasuki!'_ She thought when Tasuki reached for her and the world around her turned red and she felt like she was being torn apart. Lana looked around. She was flying through a crimson red space and noticed Riina being right next to her.

"Riina! What's going on?" Lana asked from the brunet. "Are we crossing to Miaka's world?"

"No idea." Riina closed her eyes and opened and closed her hands "Lana, can you feel it? The wood under your hands?" she looked at Lana in confusion "We're here, but on the same time we're still back in Konan."

"That would explain why this hurts so bloody much." Lana grimaced, hugging herself "It feels like I'm being shred into pieces."

"But it looks like the trip's gonna be over soon." Riina said and pointed at the white light they were heading at. "Heads up." She winced and both of the girls closed their eyes and readied for the possibly painful impact. There was a jolt that knocked the air out of Lana's lungs when the flying suddenly stopped. Lana dared to take a quick peak at her surroundings and to check to make sure she still had all her toes and fingers.

"GYAAAHH!!" she exclaimed, turning chibi, her hands and legs trashing in the air when she saw that she was hanging in thin air in front of a large, white building_. 'Why is it that I always end up hanging in the air?!'_ It took her a second that to realize that she wasn't actually falling but calmly floating in the air in front of the windows. She looked Riina, who had turned SD and was pale as a ghost.

"We thank you for your choosing Air Suzaku, please watch for your first step." She said in a nasal announcer's voice and looked nervously of the ground, which was six stores away.

"RIINA!! How can ya joke with something like that when we're standing on nothing?!" Lana exploded at the older brunette as they moved closer to the window and smoothly glided through it into a quiet room. She would have smacked the girl if she could have reached her.

"It was either that or screaming. And it WAS kinda funny." Riina shrugged and took a deep breath of relief when they were safely inside of the building. They looked around in the room that was painted white. There were a couple of beds and a few curtains to separate them, giving some privacy to those who were lying in the beds.

"Is… this a hospital?" Lana asked.

"I think so, and look who's here." Riina said quietly as she walked around a curtain to stand next to a bed. There was a dark haired young man lying on the bed. He had so called oxygen whiskers attached to his nose and couple of bags of fluids was being attached into the back of his hand. There was room was filled with a soft beeping of a monitor, which followed his heart beating.

"It's Tamahome." Lana breathed, holding her hand on her lips. "Oh my Gods… What happened to him."

"Remember when Miaka and Taka were supposed to come to the book in the first place?" Riina asked. She had seen the second OVA dozens of times.

"Yeah. So?" Lana asked.

"So, they were being transferred into the book when some guys had just thrown Miaka from the school's roof and Tama had dived after her. Originally at this point Suzaku appeared and saved them from the falling by transporting them into the book. But now, instead of them being here, bang we're there because the transportation meant for them hit us. Are you getting my point? I think I saw Tama turning under Miaka when they fell to protect her from the impact. But this time there wasn't Suzaku to save 'em." Riina explained, looking at the seishi lying on the bed. There was a long silence.

"So… In other words… This is our fault." Lana wrung her hands. This was the first time somebody had gotten hurt like that because of her. Not to mention, that he was a character from her favourite series. _'No. Not just a character. They're all real persons.'_ Lana sniffled.

"This is nobody's fault." Riina hugged her comfortingly. "Except maybe technically Byakko's." she added. "Besides. I don't think he's going to die. Why else would we be here, hmm?" she gave a small smile "Don't worry. Tama's a tough guy. Remember when he fell off that cliff when Tomo attacked?" Lana nodded and took a breath.

"Why do you think we are here?" Lana sniffled and reached to pat Tamahome's hand, her fingers sliding through him. _'huh Now I know how Hotohori felt.' _

"Beats me." Riina sighed, sitting down on the bed and brushing the seishi's hair, both of them happening to touch him in the same time. Riina and Lana jolted when a hot power sizzled through them. It was like it was draining all their energy from them and giving it to Tamahome. 

"What's… going… on?!" Riina shouted, trying to break the contact.

Lana grimaced when pain soared through her chest and the jewel of memory she was holding slowly emerged from her and started slowly drifting to Tamahome, being absorbed into him. The same was happening for Riina and her jewels.

When they were finally able to break their contact with Tamahome both girls collapsed to the bed, being out of breath. The monitor was now beeping more strongly.

"ouch… That… hurt." Lana managed to breathe out between clenched teeth.

"Yeah. I think we just updated him." Riina gasped and then reached for her collar, closing her fingers around the Suzaku ornament and closing her eyes. _'Hope this works.'_

_Taka? Can you hear me? You need to remember who you are, Tamahome. So that you can live now, you need to remember your past._ she called for Taka _Trust in the love you and Miaka share and be yourself, Suzaku seishi Tamahome._ with that, she broke the contact.

"Do you think that we can go back now? I just want to die." Lana asked. She could feel the wooden floor in Konan pressing her back and right now it felt like it was calling for her.

With that they were surrounded with red light. The trip back wasn't as pleasant as it had been when they came. It felt like someone had put them through a shredder and then glued back together. Finally it stopped and Lana could feel that she was lying on her back in darkness. At least she felt like solid this time.

"Riina?" Lana said weakly to the brunette lying next to her in the darkness, staring at the non-existing ceiling.

"Uh-huh?"

"If that red over-sized chicken ever does that again..."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm gonna quit."

"Uh-HUH."

"And if the big turkey is ever gonna make it hurt like that again…"

"Deep fried chicken roast."

"UH-HUH!"

With that, the both girls promptly slipped into blessed calamity of unconsciousness. They weren't aware that three figures had been kneeling worriedly right next to them and had heard their little conversation. Tasuki, Chichiri and Hotohori turned SD with huge sweat drops hanging by their heads as they watched the two now unconscious girls lying on Houki's bedroom floor.

**--------- **

Her bed was all nice and warm. Lana sighed and turned to her side, burying her face into her large, fluffy pillow. She could sleep a couple more hours before her mom would come to kick her out of the bed. Lana curled into a ball and tugged her covers higher. She had seen such a wonderful dream too. There had been Tasuki and Chichiri and all…

She frowned when she felt something heavy and warm holding her covers down, by her feet. One of their cats must have come to sleep by her feet again. She gently poked the heavy lump with her foot.

"Caaaat… Go away… You're stealing all my covers" she groaned, not bothering to open her eyes. Then she sighed and snaked her feet out from under the covers to scratch the cat with her toes, hoping that it'd move. She frowned when her toe didn't find fuzzy fur but some soft and warm fabric instead. She felt it some more with her toes, opening her eyes. _'What the heck?!'_

Lana turned to her back and raised up to lean on her elbows, as her eyes followed her leg and toes to see what she had been tickling instead of the assumed cat. Patting the soft fabric of pants confirmed the lump being a knee and Lana looked up to see Tasuki smirking at her amusedly.

"A cat? Thanks a bunch." Tasuki made a face "Did ya know that ya snore a bit?"

"TASUKI!! What the heck are ya doin' in my BED?!" Lana exclaimed, bolting up. When Tasuki turned bright red and quickly looked away, Lana looked down and peaked under her covers and also blushed madly. She was only wearing her panties under the blankets. She quickly pulled the covers to her chin and kicked the bandit hard from under the covers.

"TASUKI NO HENTAI!!!"

"ITAI! Stop ouch it ow you stupid ack woman!" Tasuki tried to protect himself while sitting in the bed. "I didn't do anything! The servants brought ya here and put ya into th' bed!!" he took his tessen and started poking back at the leg.

Lana stopped at this and looked the bandit suspiciously. "You swear? As a Suzaku seishi?"

"I swear!" Tasuki turned to sit his back on her "And here I thought that ya might want some company when ya wake up." He snorted grumpily, rubbing his thigh.

Lana fidgeted the cover, pulling it tighter around herself. "Sorry." She mumbled "It was… nice of you." She blushed a bit "Would you mind giving me a shirt or something?" she said quickly, wanting to change the topic.

Tasuki leaned towards a chair where were some clothes were folded in a neat pile. He grabbed something which he smoothly tossed over his shoulder, hitting Lana right in her face. It was a large peach colour morning robe made of silk which had simple white lilies in it. Lana quickly pulled it over and closed it tightly. Tasuki reached for the fruit bowl on the table, picking up couple of fruits. He turned around when Lana tied the robes with a tight knot.

"Want some?" he asked, showing her a peach before tossing it to her. Lana caught it in the air easily with one hand and sniffed it.

"This is good." Lana smiled between bites when Tasuki sat back to her bed, munching his peach. "So… Why were you sitting in my bed? Have ya been there the whole time I slept?" Lana asked, glancing the read head bandit under her lashes, noticing how Tasuki slightly stiffened before snorting and taking an angry bite of his peach.

"che Dun be stupid, red." Tasuki snorted "Chichiri mentioned that ya were coming around so I thought of checking how are ya. You two were in a pretty bad shape when ya re-appeared." He gestured with the fruit _'Can't tell her that I've been here since they brought 'er in. It's not like me to worry over some damn woman.'_ "Wanna tell me what happened? One moment ya were surrounded with Suzaku's power and then ya were gone. There was only red light and shades and few minutes later yer back, looking half dead." He asked, finishing his fruit.

"Mind passing another one?" Lana asked, shifting around to sit more comfortably. "We went to see Tamahome. Thanks. He goes by Taka now, by the way." She said when Tasuki put the fruit bowl between them, helping himself an orange. Lana took a handful of grapes before continuing. "When we saw him he was lying unconscious in hospital."

"Nani?" Tasuki almost choked to the orange. "Why?! What had happened?"

"No idea, though we had some wild guesses. We were sent there to give the stones for him, so we did. Give the stones, I mean. And Riina tried to tell him that he needs to remember who he was." Lana explained, popping a grape to her mouth.

"But those were inside of ya." Tasuki stated.

"Dun look at me. We just touched him and those jewels were sucked into him. I don't know how these things usually work." Lana took a pillow, threatening to smother Tasuki with it, but instead looked out of the window and frowned. "Ne… Speaking of which… How long have I been sleeping?" she asked instead.

"Few hours. I think the sun'll start settin' in couple of hours." Tasuki shrugged and stood up, stretching.

"Almost evening? No wonder I'm starving." Lana said.

"We're stayin' the night here in the palace an' leavin' tomorrow morning." Tasuki told her. "We need to find th' rest of the guys soon."

"Oh great. Back to the road." Lana sighed and made a face. She blushed when her stomach growled loudly. "Neeee, Tasuki. You wouldn't happen to know where the royal kitchens are?" She asked with a smug smile "I bet ya I could out sneak ya if we raided the kitchens…"

"Is that a challenge?" Tasuki smirked. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was happy to see the girl being her energetic self once again.

_"_Could be." Lana smirked back and jumped out of the bed, looking around for her clothes.

**---- a hour earlier ----**

Chichiri walked across the quiet corridors of the palace, heading to the royal gardens to relax and do some fishing when he came to Lana's room door. He stopped when he sensed that Tasuki was still inside.

_'geesh How long is he going to be there?!__ She wakes when she wakes no da.'_ Chichiri sighed as he quietly opened the door and slipped in.

"DA!" he said quietly with a chibi voice and grinned at the bandit, who startled. _'He had dosed off.'_ Chichiri smiled "How is she? Still sleeping no da?" he asked.

"Yeah." Tasuki stifled a yawn.

"Then why don't you take a break and let her sleep no da?" Chichiri asked.

"nah I can stay." Tasuki said. "I'm not tired."

"Why don't you go and take a nap or hot bath no da? You'll know when she wakes up no da" Chichiri chided and tilted his head lightly when Tasuki looked at him questioningly "Just follow the shouting and running servants no da."

"Very funny." Tasuki made a face before turning back to serious "So what brought ya here?"

"Just dropped by on my way to garden no da" Chichiri shrugged "Oh, and before I forget, Houki asked us to join the late evening snack with the girls, if they have waken by then no da." He added.

"Okay. I'll tell Lana when she wakes up." Tasuki nodded.

"Then I think I'm off no da!" Chichiri said cheerfully "Just remember to behave you two, no da" he grinned before he shut the door behind him and leaving Tasuki fuming to the room. Chichiri smiled behind his mask as he walked. He couldn't resist teasing the hot-headed seishi every now and then.

He walked around a corner and realized that he was standing in front of Riina's room's door, which was on the way to the gardens. Before he even realized it he had quietly opened the door and carefully poked his head in. All the windows were closed and the room was quiet. He could only hear deep breathing of a sleeping person. Chichiri hesitated a second before he leaned in little more to see the sleeping figure. He let out a small mix of breath and sigh when he saw how Riina was tangled to the sheets, them only covering her from her chest to her thighs and revealing her bare legs and shoulders. Chichiri walked soundlessly across the room and next to her bed. Riina was sleeping on her side, slightly curled and light frown on her face, her lips pressed tightly together and her brown hair fanning around her face wildly like a tree in a storm. Chichiri looked at her carefully to make sure that she was still asleep, before he reached over to pull the covers to her shoulders.

Chichiri sat down at the edge of the bed, looking at the sleeping girl. _'Is she having a bad dream?'_ he pondered and without thinking about it, he reached to brush couple of stubborn strays of hair from her face. He hesitated before he lightly brushed her brow soothingly with his fingertips and tracing her face from temple to her cheek, lightly resting his fingers there. After a second of hesitation he let his fingers drift over a little more and traced the outline of her lips, feeling the soft breaths against his fingers before touching her cheek again. Riina let a small whimper and half turned to her back, nuzzling Chichiri's palm. Chichiri startled and was about to pull his hand away but stopped when he felt her calm breath on his palm and saw her frown slowly melting away and her expression relaxing.

Chichiri smiled softly under his mask, a warm feeling filling him at the thought that he had somehow managed to comfort her. Suddenly he realized what he was doing and thinking and quickly pulled his hand away, as if she had suddenly burned him. He mentally shook his head and quickly pushed his thoughts and emotions away.

_'What's going on? Why am I being so worried about her no da?'_ Chichiri wondered _'It's only natural to be worried for your fellow seishi no da. Tasuki's giving me gray hair all the time. I would be worried if I wasn't worrying for them no da.'_ He explained, at least, to himself and straightened his back.

He couldn't stop himself from brushing her cheek one more time before he stood up. '_You truly are a confusing one no da.'_ He thought before he walked away soundlessly and closed the door behind him with a small click.

On the bed Riina opened her eyes and looked at the closed door, listening at the quiet steps rapidly disappearing. She blinked and slowly reached to touch her cheek, where Chichiri had rested his hand. She slowly blushed and a hint of smile touched her lips before she buried her face to the pillow. Soon she ran out of air and turned to her side, peaking out of the bed and looking around the room, noticing her pack on the floor next to her bed.

She reached out and with a small snort lifted it, swinging it to her side. She snuggled in to lie on her stomach, tugging the covers over her, and started digging through the bag, pulling out a notepad and after a little search a wine red pencil case. After a moment of searching and a quick glance around she carefully pulled out two thick boxes, one being blue and other one red. She slipped the red box, which had a golden phoenix on its cover, out of its covers and took a thin booklet from inside of it and started flipping it through with a thoughtful frown.

Some time later Tasuki and Lana stormed running into her room, arms full of food and banged the door closed behind them and leaned low against it, listening when a group of angrily shouting cooks ran past. When the voices had quieted the panting duo burst out into hilarious laughter, sliding down to sit on the floor and lean against the door.

"Hi guys. What's going on?" Riina asked in confusion, looking at them amusedly. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, wearing similar morning robes like Lana had on. She quickly pulled her blankets over to cover the items spread on the bed and hastily shut the laptop, snapping it closed.

"Hi Riina. You're up." Lana managed to say in between her giggling. "Want some duck?" she held up a plateful of roasted duck and burst out laughing again, leaning against Tasuki.

"And some royal wine with it?" Tasuki laughed as they climbed up and into Riina's bed, spreading their treasures to the bed in the middle of the trio. There was two full bottles of wine with three cups, a big plate of duck, a large bowl of rice and vegetables, some delicious bread and some buns with jam inside of them.

"What did you do? Rob the kitchens?" Riina smirked at Tasuki and Lana, looking at the food in front of her.

"Well… actually… Now that you DO mention it…" Lana grinned, making Riina to sweat drop at this.   
  
"And I won!" Tasuki grinned, opening one wine bottle and pouring some for each of them "I got two bottles of wine with me!" he showed two fingers "And that counts for more than a plate full of duck."

"Yeah, but I noticed the jam rolls and got them from right next to that fat cook." Lana showed tongue.

"But I had to pick a lock for these sweeties." Tasuki nyahed.

"D'oh. That was AFTER we had raided the kitchen." Lana attacked the duck and rice, while Riina took a jam roll and bread with meat on it.

"Kids kids kids." Riina grinned and took a sip of the wine. "This is quite good, though I usually don't like wines. So shall you two call it a tie, ne pups?" she winked.

"Suits me." Tasuki agreed, re-filling his cup and leaning on the wall.

"Who are ya calling a pup?" Lana elbowed her older sister playfully, munching rice.

"And who are ya calling a kid?" Tasuki made a face "What are ya? An old hag?" he chuckled.

"Older than you, boyo. Let's just say that I'm closer to Chichiri's age than yours." Riina smiled.

"che"Tasuki snorted "But that reminds me. Houki has invited us for a late evening snack later." He added as he took a sip of the wine. "I think we have couple of hours." He looked over as Lana choked to her rice and duck.

"gah And NOW you're telling us! cough cough" she wheezed. "And I don't have any suitable clothes!"

"We have two hours." Riina said to Lana "You know what that means kittling?" she smiled, wiggling her brows "We are in Japan, in the royal palace…"

"China." Lana corrected her. Riina looked at her for a second.

"What ever." She waved her hand "In the palace. Do you know what that means?!" she now beamed like a raising sun "The royal hot baths!!! Or hot springs if they have any…" The two girls stared at each other, slowly starting to smile evilly.

"I'll get the towels if you find the soap…" Lana said in a low conspiracy voice, leaning closer to Riina and glancing around.

"Deal." Riina also glanced around.

Tasuki stared at the suddenly empty bed and looked at the door when he heard a loud bang, seeing it swinging wildly on the empty room. Few seconds later both Riina and Lana were standing by the doors, Lana holding couple of large, fluffy towels and Riina carrying a bar of soap and some sort of bottle.

"Got everything?" Riina asked.

"Yup! And I also found a hairbrush." Lana showed the brush.

"And I found a bottle of some good smelling oils. So are we ready?" Riina said.

"Yosh! See ya later Tasuki." Lana waved as they started walking off.

"Bye." Riina also waved as they disappeared.

Tasuki stared at the door dumbfounded for a few seconds, sake cup on his hand. "What the hell just happened?!" he asked the empty room.

**-------**

_CAN: sorry everybody, but I just could leave this scenery off… -crawls to hide under her bed-_

Chichiri was lying on the royal hot springs, leaning on a large stone, relaxing his tired muscles from the walking and battles of the day. He sifted into more comfortable position, sinking up to his nose to the hot water. Chichiri was about to dose off when he heard female voices coming from the bath room.

'_Must be the servants cleaning up._' He thought as he slightly stirred up. He lightly opened his eye when the voices came to the outside, where the spring was and bolted to sit up when he heard a loud SPLASH behind of him, sending large waves all around the spring.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! IT'S HOOOTT!!!" somebody screeched from behind of the rock and he could hear somebody laughing. Chichiri stood up, looking over the large rock.

"Are you all right na no da?" He asked. The was a stunned silence when Chichiri stared at naked Lana standing on the water, which was reaching her to her hips, her back turned to him and Riina standing on the shore, a large towel wrapped around her. The large rock didn't reach Chichiri only but to his waist and he quickly hid behind of it at the same time that Lana dove down to the water, only her head showing up.

"Hi!" Riina managed to smile chibily as she used her powers and got Lana's towel for her, wrapping it around her when she stood up.

"What are you doing here? This is the men's side." Chichiri asked, his face red as he peaked over the rock.

"We thought that this was women's side." Lana blushed as she climbed up and thwapped Riina's arm, who was looking at Chichiri thoughtfully "You said that we could use this." Lana glared.

"che I only thought that I saw the character of mizu, I didn't say that this was ladies side. I can't read Chinese y'know." Riina snorted, making Lana to make a face. "So where is the ladies side?" Riina asked from Chichiri, smiling embarrassedly.

Chichiri bluntly pointed to his left. There was a large bamboo wall and the girls could see that the water was flowing under it.

"Okay. I think we can find our way from here. Sorry. And thanks." Lana hurried, dragging Riina with her. Once they had grabbed their clothes and stepped to the hall they looked at each others and busted out in hilarious laughter.

"Oh my gods, that was embarrassing!!!" Lana laughed as they walked this time to the ladies dressing room.

"Did you see his face? Priceless!!" Riina laughed, wiping tears of mirth as they dropped their cloth piles to the benches.

"I don't know which one was about to die from embarrassment first, him or me." Lana chuckled as they dipped into the hot spring.

"Hush, he still might be there. Don't tease the poor guy." Riina snickered, lowering her voice.

"Though it was quite a view." Lana continued, sensing through their seishi connection that Chichiri was still on the other side. Chichiri blushed on his side, wanting to sink under the surface.

"What view? There was a rock in front." Riina snapped her fingers.

"So? I saw you enjoying it anyway." Lana teased and nyahed.

Riina blushed, giving a dirty look for Lana and splashed water on her face. "Oh shut up…" this started a splashing war with no rules.

**---------**

Couple of hours later everybody gathered to Lady Houki's room, where a light late dinner was served.

"There was supposed to be some delicious jam rolls, which are the specialty of my cooks, served tonight but they told me that some hooligans had attacked the kitchen and caused a mess there." Lady Houki said, giving a small meaningful look for Lana and Tasuki. Lana and Tasuki glanced at each other and tried to look as innocent as possible.

The evening went smoothly. Tasuki and Chichiri sharing their memories of Hotohori with Houki, telling her of their adventures with the other seishi and what they had been doing after the war. Lana and Riina told them more of themselves, what they were doing (trying to explain the schooling systems and the idea of going abroad to study) and of their world, at least all the information they dared. At one point Lana let Hotohori borrow her body, and using her shape shifting abilities turned her appearance to look like him so that the ex-emperor could play with his son.

After the sun had set a long a go and Boushin had fell asleep in Houki's lap Houki looked at all of them. "It is late. You must be tired already." She nodded softly.

Chichiri and Tasuki stood up at this, understanding their cue and bowed at the empress. Riina followed the suit and nudged up Lana, who had dosed off.

"I shall give you horses and some equipments for you travel tomorrow before you leave." She said.

"Hai. You are too kind, your highness no da." Chichiri replied.

"Not at all." Houki said with a smile.

"Ne, Hotohori, are ya gonna stay here?" Lana asked, yawning as they turned to leave.

"Yes. We shall see you tomorrow morning." Hotohori nodded. Houki slightly raised her brow questioningly for Lana.

"He's staying." She translated, making Houki to smile and pinkish blush raise to her pale cheeks, and turned to leave.

Lana walked with Tasuki between Riina and Chichiri, carefully keeping Tasuki between her and Chichiri, as they headed towards the girls room. The first room they reached was Riina's.

"It seems that this is my stop. Good night minna." She said as she opened her door.

"Nights sis." Lana waved. "My room is the first one to the right down that hall. Hey, our rooms are right next to each others. Cool." Lana grinned.

"Great. Then I can listen your snoring through the whole night. At least I won't feel lonely." Riina smirked. "Nights." With that she slipped to her room, closing the door behind of her firmly.

"Do I really snore?" Lana asked from Tasuki, who just rolled his eyes amusedly.

"So what shall we do then?" Lana chirped cheerfully, latching to Tasuki's arm "The night is still young." She spun around Tasuki, so that she ended up between Tasuki and Chichiri and looped her free hand around the monks arm. "What do ya guys say? Shall we have some fun?" she asked.

"Sorry, but I think I also shall go to the bed, no da. We need to get up early tomorrow, no da." Chichiri chuckled at the redhead's enthusiasm of youth and patted her hand before gently shaking his hand free.

"awww What about you fangboy?" Lana asked from Tasuki.

Tasuki hmmmed playfully and said with a grin, "I dunno. I may have something better to do."

Lana mock glared at him and tossed her head, saying, "What could possibly be more interesting than spending time with me?!"

Tasuki snickered and replied, "Emptying the sake bottles that are still left? Ah, just kiddin'. Hey, where's yer egg by the way? Aren't you supposed to be hanging onto that thing?" He suddenly looked a little nervous. Tai-Itsukun HAD ordered Lana to take good care of the egg after all.

Lana just grinned and said, "No worries, Tasuki-kun. I had one of the palace servants warm up some blankets and made a nice little nest for it in my room after me an' Riina got back. It's listening to some of my music on my headphones right now!"

Tasuki suddenly grimaced. "Yeah I've HEARD that stuff you call music. That thing's going to hatch into a monster listening ta THAT crap."

Lana sputtered in rage. "Oh no, fang boy. Don't you DARE insult my music." she glared at him threateningly and raised herself up on her toes so she could look him in the eye.

Tasuki grinned sheepishly and replied, "Alright, don't get mad. Let's just go check on it, shall we?"

Lana watched him suspiciously for a few more seconds before nodding and going back to her normal cheery self. "Okay!" She turned and bounded happily down the hall, opening the door to her room with a cry of, "Momma's back!"

Tasuki stared at her as she dashed over to the egg, readjusting some of the blankets and restarting her CD, which she had borrowed from Riina, before changing her mind and taking it out. "Nah, Linkoln Park may be a little much. How about...... Ahah! Evanescence! Perfect!" she muttered to herself, popping a differant, black CD.

Tasuki grimaced as the lyrics for the song made their way to his ears, and silently prayed that it wasn't affecting the egg. He still wasn't sure how the thing that played music without any instruments worked, but he was willing to bet it had something to do with a witch, with what music was coming out of it.

_No lost words, whisper slowey, to me._

_Still can't find what keeps me here._

_And all this time I've been so hollow, inside._

_(I know you're still here)_

_Watching me_

_Wanting me_

_I can feel you haunt me now_

_Fearing you,_

_Loving you,_

_I know I'll find you somehow._

Right about then Tasuki had had enough. He walked forward quickly and turned off the music, earning an annoyed protest from Lana before he gave her a half-hearted glare and tugged her down to sit on the bed.

"That's it. This kid or whatever it is doesn't need THAT kind of stuff to listen to. You and I are going to have a nice long talk so this thing has some NORMAL influences." he demanded.

Lana rasied an eyebrow at him, and stated, "You're acting like this is our child. I'M the one who's supposed to be 'raising' it!"

Tasuki glared at her and reached over to pick the egg up and put it in his lap almost protectively. "Look Kittling, this egg is going to hatch, and the old hag said it was going to hatch according to how you treat it, right? I'd rather not have it hatch into a demon." he said flatly.

Lana sputtered and tried to grab her egg back, but Tasuki refused to let her have it until she agreed. "Fine, fine." she muttered in resignation. "We have a 'normal' talk. So, how's the weather been lately?"

Chichiri was walking towards his room when he heard a soft, rhythmic tapping coming from Riina room. He was going to ignore it until he heard a few soft curses and a smack.

Chichiri politely knocked on the door, before poking his head in and saying cheerfully, "Everything alright no da?"

Riina quickly shut her laptop and sat up before shoving a few things in her backpack and turning to Chichiri with a cheerful smile, saying, "Nope! Everything's fine! Just looking up some stuff."

"Right no da. Thought you were supposed to be asleep, no da?" he said, and Riina could have sworn he was smirking behind that damnable mask.

Riina laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "Er, right. Insomnia, ya know?"

Chichiri smiled and said, "Then perhaps you'd like to take a walk?" He held out his hand invitingly towards her, and a look of indecision passed over her face before she grinned and took his hand, saying cheerfully, "Okay!"

Lana yawned and curled herself up around her egg while Tasuki laid on his back nearby, fighting to keep his eyes open. "Ne, Tasuki." Lana muttered.

"Yeah?" Tasuki said, trying not to yawn. They had been talking for a good hour now, and both red-heads were starting to loose their energy.

"What's gonna happen if this thing DOES hatch into a demon? I mean, I'd feel really bad if it went on a rampage." she murmured, pressing her cheek against the warm red shell.

Tasuki grimaced and replied, "Let's just pray that never happens."

Lana gave a little snort and muttered, "People who say that you should just pray about things always really mean that they don't have the ability to control what happens."

Tasuki looked over at Lana and frowned, asking, "So?"

Lana looked a little annoyed and replied, "So I'm not as firm as a believer in fate as you, oh mighty king of bandits. I believe we can always control our destinies, and that when people say that the only thing that's left is prayer, they are just giving up. I believe you should just keep on fighting until the bitter end if need be."

Tasuki shook his head to try and clear it. "But in this world, prayers are sent directly to one of the four gods. Isn't that how it works in your world?"

Lana frowned. "Our world has so many religions and beliefs that it's- Well, let's just say I don't have a lot of faith in prayer. I pretty much think that whatever we do, whatever good things that happen to us, we make them ourselves. And if we die, it's our own damned faults. Sometimes I think people in our world just want to believe in a 'higher power' to have something to blame all their crap on. If someone really is watching our world over from the heavens, they've probably given up on us by now."

Tasuki looked at Lana in silence for a while, before saying softly, "So if ya don't believe that someone's up there, who do ya believe is taking care of ya?"

Lana looked up at him with a grim smile, and replied, "No one's gonna take care of me except myself. That's what I believe in. I believe in my own ability to save my own life." Suddenly she cocked her head to one side and looked at him thoughtfully. "Or at least I used to. Then here you came along, saving me just about every other time I turned around. You sure made me question myself, that's for sure. Ah well, I guess it's just this world. Here ya actually know the Gods are listening, even if they are bastards. Back in my world, I'll be able to believe like I used to again."

Tasuki frowned, than turned on his side to face her directly, and told her softly, "Even if ya do go back to yer own world, I'd still try to take care of ya." He grinned. "After all, what would ya do without me?"

Lana chuckled, then looked at him with a smirk and said, "So you're saying that instead of any God, or something like that, I should just believe in you now? That's a pretty tall order, bandit boy."

Tasuki grinned back at her, and stated, "What have ya got to loose?"

Lana looked at his eyes for a minute, then gave a half-smile and replied, "Eh, nothing I'd miss if it was gone. Alright, let's see how this works out. If I die, I get to haunt you though." Then she started to dose off, and she muttered to herself, "Dang, must be more tired than I thought."

Tasuki winced at the mental image and for a second doubt plagued him. He saw Nuriko, Chiriko and all the others. All the others he hadn't been able to save. Then he looked back at Lana, and threw caution to the wind, saying, "You got yourself a deal." Then he grinned, curling uncomfortably to the other end of the bed and falling asleep.

Riina and Chichiri walked through the palace, talking about nothing in particular.

"So, how long do you think we'll be in the palace?" Riina asked, putting her hands behind her head.

"Not much longer, no da. We'll probably leave-" Chichiri started to reply, but was cut off by a cheerful, somewhat shocked voice exclaiming, "Why, it's you to! Awful late to be going for a walk, isn't it?"

"Prime Minister!" Riina said, smiling politely at him.

Chichiri laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, and replied, "We couldn't sleep, no da. What brings you out?"

The Prime Minister smiled. "Ah, I love looking at the stars. I used to do it with my wife all the time. You're lucky you and your young bride have so many years left ahead of you. No need to rush anything. Ah, but here I am interrupting you. Don't be out too long now! I'll just take my leave..." he chuckled with a wink, heading back to the indoors.

Chichiri and Riina stared after him for a second, before Riina suddenly remembered. "Oh! He still thinks we're married!!!"

Both seishi blushed heavily, and Chichiri quickly suggested they go back in. "Not a bad idea." Riina chuckled, her blush fading away as they walked back indoors.

Tasuki and Lana talked for a while longer, both of them slowely falling asleep, when Lana suddenly frowned sleepily.

"T'ski, stop chirping, dammit."

Tasuki frowned back at her in annoyance, and opened his mouth to tell her it wasn't HIM chirping when both seishi suddenly froze and turned to the egg nestled between them.

".......Oh no. NO! Not YET!" Lana yelped, jumping up in agitation, looking around wildly. "It can't hatch YET! It hasn't gotten enough positive influence! What if-!!"

"Calm down, Red. It may not be hatching just yet." Tasuki said, trying to calm her down. This hope was quickly squashed when a tapping was heard from inside the egg, and a tiny crack appeared.

"EEK! RIINA!" Lana yelled in panic, waving her arms around.

"Lana?! What's wrong?" Riina said, bursting in the door with Chichiri right behind her.

Tasuki looked at the two of them, who were fully clothed, and raised an eyebrow saying, "Thought you two were going ta sleep?" He was ignored however, when another deeper crack appeared in the egg, and Lana went absolutely ballistic.

"Kyaaaa!!! What if a monster comes out?!?! Please little thing, Momma didn't mean to make you listen to the bad music, it's just what I listen to all the time! Please don't end up being some icky slimey thing, or-!!!" Lana started to rant desperately, but was abruptly cut off as the egg shattered and spilled its contents onto the bed.

"............."

"................"

"................"

"............... IT'S SO CUTE!!!!" Lana squealed. Lying on her bed was a small lizard, with ruby red scaled and small bat-like wings on its back. It was stumbling around, mewling pitifully, and Lana at once swooped it up into her arms, cooing at it lovingly. "Awwww, you're just so pretty aren't you! Look at him, Riina! Isn't he just precious?" Lana had gone from panicked to adoring in 30 seconds flat.

"Er, Kittling, are you sure it's safe to hold that thing?" Riina said nervously.

"Daa, I don't feel any evil energies coming from it, no da!" Chichiri informed them, looking at the tiny creature closely.

"Ya can't be too sure, with what kind of attention she was giving it." Tasuki said suspiciously, gripping his tessen just in case it attacked. Suddenly the four human occupants of the room went still as it's eyes began to open. Golden orbs blinked innocently up at the red-haired bandit, before it suddenly sneezed, sending a small fire-ball right at him

And with that, the ice was broken.

"Gyahhhhhh!!!!" Tasuki yelled, trying to put out the flames on his coat, while Riina and Chichiri held onto each other to keep from falling over in laughter. Lana simply looked down at her 'baby' with adoring eyes.

"I'll name him Chisuko!" she announced, cuddling her 'child' as it chirped happily.

"How do you know it's a boy, no da?" Chichiri asked between chuckles.

Lana sniffed. "A mother knows these things!"

Chisuko looked up at Lana and cocked his head to one side.

_'Mama?'_ Lana suddenly heard in her mind, making her jump. She looked down at the red and gold dragon, and smiled brightly, hugging it close and replying "Yes!"

Then the dragon turned to look at Tasuki, who was dancing around and yelling curses.

_'Papa?'_ it said next, questioningly.

Lana's jaw dropped, and she laughed nervously, blushing. All of the room's occupants were now staring at her. "Er why do you think that, sweet heart?" she asked.

_'Heard Papa!'_ the little voice informed her. Lana looked confused for a second, before realizing that since Tasuki talked around the egg so much as well recently, Chisuko thought he was his Dad!!

Lana gulped nervously and looked at Tasuki with a sheepish smile. "Heh heh, well, looks like you're a Daddy..."

His reply could be heard throughout the entire castle.

"I'M A WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"

----------------------

After taking a good quarter of an hour to explain things (and calm Tasuki down), the little dragon in Lana's arms began to keen loudly.

'Hungry!' an anguished voice informed his 'Mama'.

"Oh dear. Does anyone know what dragons eat?" Lana asked hysterically as Chisuko's cries got louder.

"Meat! I'll go get some from the kitchens!" Riina yelled and ran out the door, followed closely by Chichiri.

Tasuki was about to follow them to help bring food back, but Lana grabbed the back of his shirt quickly, ordering him to stay. "Don't you dare! Help me calm him down first!"

"I don't know how to deal with a baby dragon any better than you do!" Tasuki shot back, looking at Chisuko distrustingly. "Besides! That thing tried to barbeque me earlier!"

Lana looked at him with desperate, teary eyes and pleaded, "Please! Come on Tasuki, just help me out here!"

"We've got it!" Riina yelled, her and Chichiri dashing back into the room, their arms loaded with everything from raw steak to pork ribs. "We didn't know what he needed, so we just got it all!"

Immediately Chisuko literally dived into the pile of food they had brought in and began eating all he could. After he had nearly devoured twice his body weight in meat, he calmed down and curled up on Lana's lap to take a nap.

"Thank God that's over." Riina gasped, falling over backwards. "Your kid's a bottomless pit, kittling."

Lana grimaced, and asked tiredly, "Is he going to be like this... EVERYDAY?"

"I hope not, no da." Chichiri stated, and laid down across the foot of the bed, exhausted.

"I'll second that." Tasuki muttered, and grabbed Lana's pillow, laying down and starting to snore.

"Hey! Waitaminute! You guys can't sleep in here!" Lana exclaimed, but was only answered by snores. "Ah well." she muttered. "I guess one night isn't too bad." This said, she curled up next to her fellow seishi's and her 'son', and went into the sweet oblivion of sleep, her last thought being, "Tomorrow morning is going to be interesting..."

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Hello everybody, and I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update this fic. -sweatdrops- Too long I'd say... Anywho. It's summer and now both of us have more time to write! -smiles- The best part being, that Lana is back on business! -heh- And she's taking over for the next chapter. But since she has to tend to summer school for June, it might take a while before the next chapter comes up. -sweatdrops and inces away- Patience people, please!  
Tasuki: -shouts to Thatz- Oy! You'd better to make a use of that 'rod!!  
Thatz: (Lana's muse) -evil grin- My pleasure... -mwhahahahaa-  
Oookay... Poor Lana... Anywho. See ya guys on the next chapter! Have a nice summer.**

**paws-bells - **-laughs- Well, if you thought that that chapter took long, wait until i put up the next chapter... I don't have a clue when it's gona be up... -sweatdrops- I think this is the longest chapter I've ever writen. -faints- And if I loose it now, I'm gona scream! -hah hah- And the guestions about of the egg finally got answered!!

**Lana -** Scouts.... Honor?.... I didn't know that you're a scout. -smirks and winks- But you really need ta start typing dear, people are getting impatient... -swallows and hides behind Lana with her muses-

**Songwind -** -giggles- Don't you know that randomness rules? And don't worry, i think I got your point. -winks- I know!! That Hoto/Boushing scene ALWAYS makes me want to cry! I think that's the only scene of which I'll give the points for Tama/Taka.

**Atomic-Witch -** Hellou! Nice to see you too again! -sweeps a bow- Thank you, thank you... I'm so proud of the little cliffie. -looks at when she's updating- Oh my. It seems that now the pace is updating 'bout once a month. -sighs- But don't loose your hope. No way we're giving up on this fic! We just happend to be a tad slow writers.. -eh heh heh- And yeah, I am/was having a small writers block, but i think Lana'll get it fixed. -eeps when Lana puts on an iron boot and tries to kick me-

**Neko-ane -** -takes a pose- One by one, I shall take over the world, i mean get the books! -eh heh heh- But anywho. I hope that you liked of the chapter! -smiles-

**Rhapsody -** And the finals are now over too! Poor you. I hope that you have gotten over that flue. -gives some mandarin tea and tuna sandwiches- Now you go and get better soon! I hope that this chapter cheered you up.

**Utina'sBride -** Hi yah! Nice to see a new face! I'm glad that you have liked of this fic this far. I'm sorry but the updates will be slow, but there will be ones! -grins- Just out of curiosity, how did you notice this fic? I mean it has been ages since I updated it...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hello everyone! This is Lana here, thanks and many huggles to those who reviewed! ; I realize that the last couple of chapters have come out very slowly, and I apologize, I'll be speeding it up from now on. **

**Thatz: Mostly thanks to the fact that she finally got out of school.  
Lana: -- Oh shut up you. Anyway, on with the story! And please R&R!  
Thatz: Idiot. Lana and Riina don't own FY, by the way.  
Lana: What are you talking about? Of course we do.  
Thatz: No you don't.  
Lana: Yes we do.  
Thatz: --##### takes out the Cattle Prod of DOOM NO YOU DON'T!!!!  
Lana: Eep! Okay, we don't!  
Thatz: Much better. Good girl. Now on with the story!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The first rays of morning light filtered in through a single window, finding their way to the sleeping face of a tired brunette. Riina yawned, and tried to bury her face in her pillow to block out the sun, but the evil thing seemed bound and determined to wake her.

"Urgh. One day, I will be queen of the Universe, and then the Sun will not be allowed to rise until noon." a voice muttered from her left.

Riina couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter, and reply, "That's a really high goal, Kittling." all the while not bothering to open her eyes. Suddenly a loud snore shattered the tranquillity of the room, and both girls' eyes snapped open.

Riina gave a small 'eep!' and blushed lightly as she discovered her 'pillow' was Chichiri, who happened to still be sleeping soundly. Suddenly she remembered what had happened last night, and looked over the blue-haired seishi in interest.

"Hey, how's our little hatchling doing?" she asked, searching for a glimpse of the little ruby-scaled creature.

Lana coughed suspiciously, sounding like she was trying to cover up a giggle, and replied, "Uh, well.... He'll be fine as soon as I get Tasuki to let go of him."

Riina's eyebrows shot up and she grinned. "Looks like he's gotten attached to his 'son', eh kitten?"

Lana grumbled to herself, trying to get the red-haired bandit to release her baby dragon. "Geez, you ain't kiddin'! I might need a crowbar to separate these two!"

Riina grinned and said innocently, "Which two? He's got a pretty good grip on YOU too."

Lana blinked and looked down at her waist, where an arm was holding her almost possessively tight. Lana coughed and tried to cover up a slight blush on her cheeks. "Yeah, well, good luck letting up anytime soon. You're pretty tangled up yourself." Making Riina suddenly notice that she was using Chichiri's cloak for a blanket, with both of her hands clutching his shirt, and one of his hands gently tangled in her hair.

Both girls looked at each other for a second, before Lana giggled and said, "Man, I wish we had a camera. This is one scene I wouldn't want to forget."

Riina grinned in agreement, and said, "Now if only there was some music playing or sumthin'." Lana giggled back and yawned.

"Maybe we can sleep for just a little while longer?"

Riina sighed, and began trying to untangle herself, "Sorry Lana, we need to get up and find Tama's next memory stone, remember?"

Lana sighed in disappointment, but also started to get up. "Ne, Riina-chan, do you think you can reach Chisuko? I can't get my arms free." Lana sounded amused and annoyed at the same time.

Riina laughed, and carefully reached over Chichiri to pry Tasuki's hands off the small dragon, but... "Er, Kittling? I dun' think the hatchling _wants_ free." Lana looked down at where Chisuko's claws were dug stubbornly into Tasuki's pyjamas, and let loose a soft growl.

"Oh, for Pete's sake. Alright, I'm gonna try to roll over."

"Careful dear. You might...." Riina warned, but it was too late. "...fall. Never mind." Riina sighed, when a tangled heap of red fell with a loud thump to the ground. Tasuki woke up with a grunt and looked down in confusion at the girl beneath him.

"Huh?" he started to say, but was cut off by Chisuko's indignant squeak at being woken up. Lana winced and gasped for breath, whining, "Get off me! You weigh a ton, bandit boy!" Tasuki yelped, and tried to stand, but only succeeded in wrapping the three of them in a cocoon of blankets. Well, at least he was on the bottom now so he was no longer crushing Lana.

Riina couldn't help but give a little snort of laughter, and she jump when a deep voice started chuckling in her ear.

"Things are never boring with those three around, no da." Chichiri joked, getting up with a slight blush on his cheeks, mumbling an apology to Riina.

Riina grinned and winked, saying cheerfully, "No problem dear." She waved her hand reassuringly to Chichiri.

"Riina! Help us out already- ACK! Watch those hands, buster!!!" Lana suddenly yelped, and Tasuki immediately replied with a panicked "I didn't mean to, dang it! ACK, Kittling get yer bloody dragon offa me!"

The two red-heads managed to untangle themselves long enough to set Chisuko on the bed, before one of them feel and they both landed on the floor again.

"Hello- Ah! Pardon me! I just came to see how our brave seishi's were doing!" a voice cheerfully greeted from the door. Riina, Tasuki, Lana and Chichiri looked over and saw the Prime Minister standing in the doorway looking at them with a fatherly smile. Suddenly he turned his gaze towards Tasuki, and said with twinkling eyes, "My boy, I understand how a groom likes to be playful with a new bride, but you may want to release your lovely wife so that you all may prepare to breakfast with Lady Houki."

Lana and Tasuki both gaped like fish out of water and Riina snickered, saying, "Don't worry, we'll get them up."

"Good, good. You and your husband might consider getting out of bed yourselves, Riina-san." he replied, and left with a chuckle, having succeeded in completely embarrassing the 'newly-weds'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Half an hour later all of the seishi and Chisuko were dressed and attending breakfast with Lady Houki.

"I sincerely hope you have a safe journey." she said with a serious expression. "You are very important to Konan. Please be careful."

Lana, Riina, Tasuki and Chichiri all nodded, faces grim. Chisuko was curled around Tasuki's neck, little paws playing with his necklaces distractedly. "Thank you for your hospitality Lady Houki. Take care of Hotohori's kid, all right?" Lana asked with a grin, standing up an hugging the empress.

Later as the four seishi were preparing to leave and getting their horses the Prime Minister came by to bid them farewell.

"Well, good luck on your journey! May Suzaku watch over you!" he told them with care, and while Chichiri and Tasuki were loading saddle bags onto their horses, he handed two packages to Riina and Lana.

"What are these?" Riina asked, looking at her gift in curiosity.

The Prime Minister winked, and said, "Special Kimonos to sleep in, in case you stop at a nice inn somewhere and need some quality time with your spouses. Farewell!"

Lana and Riina stared after him for a second, before Lana asked, "Riina?"

"Yeah?"

"Were we just given a Chinese version of lingerie?"

"Uhhhhh..."

"Hey! We're ready to go, no da!" Chichiri said cheerfully, walking back over to them.

"What are those?" Tasuki asked, staring at the bundles in the two girls' hands. Chisuko cocked his head to the side and chirped at his 'mommy' curiously.

"NOTHING!" Both girls yipped with blushes staining their cheeks. "Let's go!" Lana said and grabbed both of their packages and hurried over the horses to quickly stuff them to the bags. Lana then blinked and turned to look at the horses. "They're so BEAUTIFULL!!" she squealed and dashed to talk with the horses.

"Nooo surprise there." Riina chuckled to Tasuki and Chichiri, who also chuckled. When the men had turned their attention back to their traveling equipments Riina beaconed the Nyan Nyan to come to her.

"Nyan!" the little helper said cheerfully and tilted her head questioningly as she floated in front of the older girl "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Actually..." Riina said and glanced at the others. "There is something you could do." She explained "We'll loose too much time if all of us have to go searching all three seishi. So I want you to go and look out for Mitsukake, could you do that?" Riina said.

"I can try, but... Are you sure that you guys will be okay?" The Nyan Nyan asked.

Riina gave a tiny lopsided smile. "There's two redheaded nut cases, one human torch, one race issued changeling, one shut out mage and one just otherwise mental case. What do you think?" she said dryly "I can almost feel pity for anyone who meets us.... Emphasis on the almost." She then shook her head for her sudden sarcastic moodswing.

"Anyway. I know that you'll find him." Riina assured "He'll be somewhere where the girl he died to save now lives. I know that it's not much but it's all I know. We meet you guys at later in a tavern, exactly a week from now." She said "Hotohori'll stay on the palace for a while, while we pick up Chiriko and meet Hotohori again at Nuriko's place."

"That sounds reasonable." Nyan Nyan pondered, tapping her chin "But why the one week?" she asked as she hoovered a bit higher, ready to leave.

"'Cuz that's when things will get interesting." Riina replied with a grin.

Nyan Nyan just shrugged and nodded with a smile "I'll see what I can do. Finding you four will be the easiest part of the job." She waved as she took off, her green braided pigtails waving as she turned.

"See you in a week." Riina waved her hand for good bye.

"What was that all about, no da?" Chichiri suddenly asked from behind of her, startling the girl.

"Eh... Nyan Nyan just left to see if she could find Mits..." Riina explained with a small sweat drop hanging behind her head "We should find Nuriko and Chiriko easilly enough by ourselves. This way we get it done more faster." She looked at the blue haired seishi standin at arm's reach from her and realized that everybody else were pretty much ignoring them.

"It's not a bad idea, no da." Chichiri said, looking at where Nyan Nyan had disappeared "This a way we'll cover more ground, no da." He said, making Riina to smile in relief "Though I was kind of hoping her for a back up, if we run into a tight spot, no da."

"Na ja... between the four of us and your magic, I think we can pretty much handle what comes across us so that shouldn't be a problem, don't you think?" Riina replied and patted the neck of her horse.

"Houston, we have a problem!!" Lana suddenly piped in, popping in between of the two, dragging Tasuki behind of her. "The horses have heard of the redhead here and his fabulous relations to horses and won't want to let him ride." Lana said with wide eyes. Riina and Chichiri looked at Lana and each others for a second before staring at Tasuki.

"Well, why don't you just convince them that he's not the same man than the one couple of years ago?" Riina asked.

"I did, and that's not the problem. It's the infamous non-existent ridingskills of his that we can't cover up!" Lana exploded.

Riina and Chichiri looked at each others for a moment "Now THAT..." Riina said "could be a serious problem."

Chichiri just covered his face with his hand "_-siiigh- _no da." And the morning had begun so promisingly...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hello again. Long time no see! –eh heh- The both of us are truly sorry of the lateness of the new chapter, but we ran inta few un-expected RL issues. But anyways. I hope that this chappy cheered you guys up at least a little bit. Don't worry, new material is on their way.  
And then to the long waited feedback. –stares- Wow... Perhaps I should keep another three, four months pause on the update to get this many reviews... ;p Glad to see so many old and new faces! –gives all reviewers candies and plushies- It seems that our little Chisuko has his own fans already**

**Neokosazume - **-grins- Density can be such a fun thing to toy with, don't you think? And yes, wouldn't your own petite dragon be every girls favourite pet? XP You can say a big thanks of that to Lana and give her a big glomp. –winks-

**Neko-ane - **-bows to all dirrections- Thank you, thank you... And no, I don't listen to Evanessence, though it has some good songs, but Lana likes of that band. Me? I love Nightwish!! –flashes a peace sign- Nightwish rulez!! And have hooked Lana into it too!! –evil laughter- Damn I'm good....

**otaku-no-miko - **Hello there! Long time no see! And dun worry about it... happends to all of us.... Which reminds of me of my own pile of new chapters to read and review. –sweatdrops- I'm glad that you liked of our new add to our little group. I'll be sure to mention of it for Lana too. Speaking of the dragon, join the club. I dunno if I should laugh or feel symphaty for both Tasuki and the lil' drage...

**Kageri Tsukiakari – **-heh heh- Thank you dearie. Have you ever tried of band called Nightwish? I do recommend their latest album, Once. Anywho. I'm glad that you liked of the chapter, but unfortunately I can't promise how soon the next update will be, except that it is coming. Until then...

**chiri26 – **Hello again! Nice to see that you're still keeping up with us. True. It's fun to play around with Tasuki 'cuz of his hot temperament. Lessee... three months and some... Not exactly soon, but I hope that it'll do. –winks- Don't give up on hope. We still keep on working with this fic.

**Atomic-Witch – **Holiday? What's a holiday? Never heard.... But I'm glad that you love Lana's new pet ankle gnawer and poket lighter AKA. da lizard... -grins and dodges the flying boots from Lana's direction- See you around on the next chapter! –winks-

**L –** Thank you dearie. We try to do our worst. –grins- I dunno of soon, but we'll update as fast as we can, how's about that? See you on the next chappy!

**Libitina De Averna** **– **Wow... talk about short and sweet. –looks at Lana- They people wants romance, what say thee, my sis? –listens and grins wickedly- Thou asked, thou will get... See ya!!

**hana-dragon - **-stares- .... –stares some more-... -tries to patch up poor Chisuko and draws a mark to the wall- That's three, I think... ANYWHO!! I'm glad that you decided to follow up the fic. And no, I'm not writing a new or my version of this fic. This is the same as the one Lana started, but since her –cough- updating enthusiasm sometimes is somewhere once in a year, we agreed that I took the fic under my wings. –looks some more- silent... stalker?!... Ooo-kay. –shouts- LANA!! I think your ole buddy's back! And where did ya but that mallet of yours?! (just kidding)

**paws-bells – **She's back! Nnooooooo!! –starts clawing her way through the window- -heh- Just kidding. I'm glad to see you back and I promise to read your updates in The Girl Who- soon! And then to your guestions. I have pondered the dragon my self and came to these conclusions. For one. The dragon is a red one with golden eyes and breaths fire. All of these are Suzaku's symbols and dragons are considered to bring luck in China. Two. In this situation all four gods (and Tai Itsukun) are forced to combine their resources and act all together, so Seiryuu gave his helpful paw in this case. Three. Lana simply wanted it to be a dragon and argued with ole' Suzie here, making his ears ring and he had to give in or Lana would have had bone to pick with him... feather by feather. And I did mention to Lana of the name and she was all 'oh damn'... whelp... can't be helped anymore, plus, it is a funny coinsidence. –grins at the mentioning of relationships- ever heard of saying 'calm before the storm'?

**Rhapsody: Daughter of the Sky – **Hello there! Too bad that your school is starting again. But nice to hear that you got your comp back just in time for a new chapter! –grins and winks- Was that fast enough? Just... it might take another three, four months before the next one, so sit back and relax. Dun worry, we're not giving up on this fic.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bishonen Beware**

**Chapter 16**

**CAN: The music for this chappy is from an anime series called .hackSIGN and the songs are "The World" and "Key of the Twilight". So start burning yer servers or try to contact me via messengers for the songs (via Yahoo, thank you). As usual, start playing the songs when I say!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Daa. Perhaps we should start looking for a place to camp, no da." Chichiri said, looking at the sky restlessly.

"Why?" Lana asked "It's not that late yet."

"Chiri's right. It's gonna rain soon." Tasuki agreed, sniffing the air "And it's gonna continue through the whole night more than likely."

"No wonder my head's been hurting." Riina muttered, rubbing her neck "Sometimes it hurts before a big rain or thunder storm."

"S-storm? O-oh…" Lana paled "Perhaps we should stop for today then." She said and patted Chisuko in her lap, who mewed miserably, sensing her nervousness.

"Hm?" Tasuki blinked and looked at Lana riding by his side. "Ne, kittling."

"Yeah? And for the last time, don't call me kittling." Lana said, looking at the road in front of them.

"Could it be?" Tasuki turned SD and squinted at her "That our little red haired freak of nature is afraid of a little storm?" he smirked slowly when Lana paled and sweat dropped. Now also Riina and Chichiri were looking at her in interest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, baka. And don't call me names." Without looking she reached out her hand, holding Chisuko in it, who took a deep breath and promptly flamed the fire seishi.

"Bloody… insane… pyro… itai…" flamed chibi Tasuki growled, coughing out a small smoke cloud and making Riina and Chichiri chuckle.

"It takes one to know one, Tasuki, no da." Chichiri teased cheerfully.

"And exactly what do ya mean by THAT?!" Tasuki shouted, glaring at Chichiri, who startled and sweat dropped.

"Look, over there. Would that do?" Riina interrupt their quarrelling, pointing at a relatively sheltered spot among the old oak trees.

"Hai. Lets hurry up and put up the tents, no da." Chichiri agreed.

A few minutes later Chichiri and Tasuki were busy at putting up two tents, theirs and the girl's, while Riina was unpacking their supplies and Lana was taking care of the horses, calming them down.

"Whoa. It's gonna be a big one." Riina shouted cheerfully when a strong gust of wind rustled her hair and flapped the tents. She smiled and closed her eyes, turning to feel the strong storm wind on her face.

"Hai! Hurry up 'n get those bags to the tents before it starts rainin'!" Tasuki shouted back and pounded the last stake into the ground and tightened the ropes.

"Come on sis!" Lana shouted and grabbed her bedroll when the first heavy raindrops began falling on their faces and dived into their tent while Chichiri and Tasuki disappeared into the other one. A second later it was as if someone was seriously trying to drown them in water.

"Wow." Riina simply stated while both girls were staring at the incredible down pour by the tent door with wide eyes.

"You said it. Now close the door, it's raining in here too!" Lana shook her head in disbelief and sat down on her bedroll, pulling her blanket around her shoulders. Chisuko curled comfortably to her lap, looking at the tent door intensely, listening the rain. "It's getting really dark." Lana muttered.

"Hm… Luckily it's not raining rakeita." Riina stated when she closed the door "Frozen raindrops. Not snow." She explained when Lana looked at her in confusion. "You afraid of thunder?" Riina asked bluntly after a second as she laid down on her sleeping roll and crossed her hands behind her head, looking at Lana calmly.

"Well…" Lana started and flinched when they heard a low rumble on the distance. "Yeah. A little." She admitted quietly to her, listening the rain drumming the tent. "The lightning's and the sound freaks me out sometimes, especially during the big storm like this. Dunno why tho." They could barely hear Tasuki's and Chichiri's voices coming from their own tent.

"Hm. Weird." Riina stated and turned to look at the tent's roof, listening the heavy drumming of the rain. "I have always loved the storms. The bigger the better." She smiled when a lightning flashed and started counting out loud in Finnish. She had gotten to sixteen when a thunder cracked loudly, making both girls to wince. Lana had paled with wide eyes.

_Momma, is thunder bad? _Chisuko asked restlessly from her lap.

"No sweet heart. Thunder isn't dangerous. Momma just doesn't happen to like it, that's all." Lana swallowed and tried to smile soothingly.

_Then Chisuko doesn't like it either. It's too wet. _the little dragon promptly stated, making Lana chuckle. More lightning flashed brightly, lighting the tent for a second.

"Riiinaaa…" Lana whimpered in fear, hugging Chisuko tightly. Riina smiled and winked to her, nodding her head towards the guys' tent. "You sure?" Lana asked.

"Go on." Riina giggled. "I'll be sleeping." A thunder cracked angrily, making the both girls covering their ears.

"KYAAAAAAHHH!!!" Lana shrieked and turning chibi zoomed out of the tent, her blanket wrapped around her shoulders and Chisuko on her arms, leaving a little dust cloud behind her.

"What was that?" Tasuki asked sharply and put down his water canteen, turning towards the girls tent. Both men blinked when wet Lana was suddenly sitting between their bedrolls, looking as pale as a ghost.

"Anou. Is it okay if I'll be here for a while?" she asked with a scared voice, poking her index fingers together nervously.

"Hai. Of course, no da." Chichiri said and sat up, gesturing her to sit down where ever she would fit in the small tent.

"Thanks." Lana smiled and sat to Tasuki's bedroll. There was a bright flash of lightning which was followed with an almost deafening roar of thunder. Lana let a small scream and dived for Tasuki, wrapping her arms tightly around his chest. Tasuki stared at the shivering girl in his arms surprised before he carefully patted her shoulders, shrugging his shoulders at Chichiri with a helpless look on his face.

"Now now. It's only a little storm." He said carefully "Are ya really afraid of it?" he asked.

"It's a friggin' big storm." Lana choked through her teeth, closing her eyes tightly, not daring to let go of the bandit, who carefully put his arms around her shoulders protectively. "And yes, it scares me like hell." She added with a small voice.

"Da." Chichiri turned chibi and sweat dropped, carefully taking Chisuko, who had been squashed between the two and started to turn into a weird shade of violet. The chibi monk patted the unconscious dragon in his lap, trying to review him and looked at Lana. "Why didn't you tell us sooner, no da?" he asked, tilting his head chibily.

"…" Lana turned chibi in Tasuki's arms and started fidgeting with the belt crossing his chest "I was afraid that you would think it stupid." She finally admitted with a small voice.

Tasuki looked the girl in his arms softly and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. He looked at the chibi Chichiri, who tilted his head and was smiling to him teasingly and Tasuki shot him a challenging glare.

There was another lightning and roar of thunder, which made Lana shiver in Tasuki's arms and Tasuki held her a little tighter, resting his chin lightly to her hair.

"Daa. It looks like the rain is not going to let go anytime soon, no da." Chichiri sighed, as he listened it started to rain even harder if possible. Suddenly there was a scream coming from the girls tent and Lana, Tasuki and Chichiri looked at each other when they heard loud cursing, which was followed with a tumbling sound.

"What the..?" Tasuki started and all of them turned towards the sounds of growling and kicking. Couple of minutes later a soaked wet Riina appeared to their tent door, looking as dark as a hurricane and shooting a murderous glare at Tasuki, who gulped, turning SD under her stare.

"Honey. I think you forgot something." She snarled angrily and tossed to him a wooden stake. Everybody in the tent was starring her.

"Riina. Are you wet?" Lana asked and blinked. The stared each others for a second before Riina slowly started to smile, trying hard to look angry, feeling so annoyed that she looked comical. Finally all of them started laughing.

"No. I got lonely and took a swim on my way here." Riina smirked sarcastically and tossed the bags that had been in their tent between Tasuki's and Chichiri's bedrolls and crawled in, sitting down next to Chichiri in the now full tent and took off her cover shirt, having a light cotton shirt under it.

"You look soaked, no da." Chichiri commented as he gave her his cloak.

"Thank you. A result of long training." Riina winked as if flattered, making him to shake his head and Lana giggle. Lana squeaked and dived back to Tasuki's arms when another lightning hit nearby. Riina looked at her amusedly as she dried her hair to Chichiri's cloak.

The four of them talked until the thunder had passed them and Lana slowly started to dose off against Tasuki's chest. Tasuki carefully laid her down to the bed and leaned next to her in half laying position, pulling the covers over them.

"I think the whole thin' has tired her." He said quietly and blushed when Lana turned to him in her sleep and curled against his chest. Riina noticed how Tasuki's eye's softened as he tugged her in better and raised her brow to him knowingly, making Tasuki to snort and blush more.

"Good night Tasuki." Riina grinned and Chichiri looked confusedly between the two when Tasuki sneered and laid down, closing his eyes firmly. Chichiri shrugged, deciding to drop the subject.

"Are you cold, no da?" he instead quietly asked the brunet by his side.

"A little. All my things got wet when I dragged them here. If our tent would have been up, I would have changed into some dryer clothes." Riina replied quietly when Tasuki started slowly snoring, muttering on his sleep when Chisuko climbed up to sleep on his side.

"Well… erm In that case… We could share my blanket… if you want. I mean… no da." Chichiri said nervously, scratching his neck in embarrassment and blushed under his mask so that even his mask blushed slightly.

"Aahh… If that would be okay with you…" Riina looked down and poked her index fingers together shyly.

"Sure! No problem, no da!" Chichiri quietly chirped cheerfully, turning into a cute chibi and crawled under the blanket "See, no da?" he poked his head up, making Riina to hold a giggle and turned to his side, facing the tent wall. Riina snickered and also crawled under the cowers, trying to take as little blankets from Chichiri as possible.

"Thank you." she couldn't resist of giving the chibi a warm hug and small peck to his cheek before turning her back against his. "Nights."

"Da…" The chibi replied but Riina didn't see him blushing or the wide eyes behind the mask.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On the next morning Riina woke up feeling cosy and warm inside out. She could feel a warm body cosily pressed against her back and arm wrapped around waist. She smiled when a slow, warm breath brushed her neck and she sleepily wondered if Chichiri would die of embarrassment if he woke up like this. It seemed that he had returned to his normal self at some point of the night and turned around in his sleep.

Riina slowly lifted her head to peak over the bags to see how Lana and Tasuki were doing and she had to hold back her laugh when she saw them. Tasuki was lying on his back and snoring with his mouth wide open. He had sprawled around as widely as possible, one leg hanging over the bags and other arm being buried under the pillow, while he was still holding Lana with his other arm. Lana had somehow snuggled herself to sleep on top of Tasuki, lightly snuffing in her sleep, and she had also sprawled as wide or wider than Tasuki, though Riina couldn't understand how the two could sleep together without beating each other to death in their sleep. And little Chisuko had really come to resemble his 'parents' too. He had conquered their pillow and was lying on his back, his little paws pointing to the sky and his tongue was hanging by the side of his mouth and he snored almost as loudly as Tasuki.

Riina leaned back down when Chichiri sighed in his sleep and pulled her little closer, snuggling his face to her neck. And sneezed when her hair tickled his nose. Riina quickly closed her eyes as she felt Chichiri waking up and freezing when he realized what he was doing.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Chichiri swallowed, obviously having sensed that she was awake, and carefully leaned away.

"Hmm?" Riina murmured sleepily "Why? You're warm." she leaned to him. There was a moment of silence before Chichiri sat up and left from the tent soundlessly without a word.

'_IDIOT! I'm such a fucking stupid idiotidiotidiotIDIOT!!!'_ Riina buried her face to her pillow, quietly pounding the pillow with her fist. She stopped when her fist hit something else than her pillow and turned to look at it. Chichiri had left his cloak. Riina looked at the cloak for a while before she sighed and also crawled out of the tent, taking the thick blue garment with her.

_CAN: You got your "The World" ready? _

It was still raining in that misty way that wets everything when Riina stood up and looked around and started to slowly walk towards the woods, following the clear footprints in high, wet grass. Soon she found Chichiri sitting cross legged under a tree.

'_Is he meditating?'_ she wondered when she walked soundlessly closer. _-Chichiri?-_ she questioningly reached for him with her thoughts and blinked when they were roughly pushed away. Riina frowned as she stopped in front of Chichiri, who didn't give any acknowledgement of her presence.

"Hi." Riina stated as she crouched to same eye level with Chichiri. "Are you okay?" she asked when he didn't even blink, his mask wearing a calm, neutral expression. After a moment Chichiri took a breath.

"Would you go away?" he said quietly in his low voice "I would like to be alone for a while." Chichiri winced inwardly, when his words came out harsher than what he had meant and mix of surprise and hurt flashed on Riina's face before her eyes turned cold.

"Oh, sorry." Riina said calmly as she stood up and Chichiri felt something warm being dropped around his shoulders. "I just came to bring you this." She said before she turned and walked away, blinking away unshed tears.

After Riina had left Chichiri sighed and reached up to wrap his cloak more tightly around himself.

'_Why did I do that?'_ he thought as he leaned against the tree trunk, feeling all messed up from the inside. He remembered Tasuki's barb of him having a crush on the brunet. _'That can't be it. My heart belongs to Kouran.'_ Then he thought of the small incident in Konan and how they had woken this morning and blushed lightly_. 'It's not like I wouldn't have slept close to other person before.'_ He smiled as he remembered how Hikou and Kouran had dosed off together with him when they had been little, all tangled up. _'I have shared blankets with Tasuki few times during cold nights or when an inn has been crowded, but I have never done anything like that.'_ His thoughts trailed off to the memory of Riina's warmth against his body and the scent of her hair, making his heart beat faster.

The image of Riina's hurt look after he had said his harsh words came back. _'It would be better if I ended this nonsense, before one of us gets hurt.'_ He idly picked a blade of grass, making up his mind _'It is the best for both of us.'_ He didn't sound convinced, even in his own mind _'It isn't like I would have had any feelings for her…'_ he thought, pulling his legs to his chest and leaning his chin on his knees _'Then… why do I feel so sad?'_

Lana stirred when she heard someone moving in the tent. She listened sleepily for a while, but since no-one called for her to wake up, she decided that she could still sleep for another hour or two. Her warm bed was calling for her and she tried to burry her face to her warm pillow.

Lana carefully opened one eye when she felt an arm holding her tightly around her waist, stopping her from moving, and realized that her cosy pillow had been the crook of Tasuki's neck. Lana blushed and carefully lifted her head to look around and sweat dropped when Chisuko and Tasuki snored loudly almost in unison.

'_Damn. Chisuko's getting bad influences from us._' She thought when she looked at Chisuko, who was sleeping on their pillow, laying flat on his back like road kill. And Tasuki wasn't any better. He had taken over half of the tent.

Lana looked around the otherwise empty tent and frowned slightly. _'I wonder where Riina and Chichiri are?' she wondered._

She looked at Tasuki, who murmured on his sleep, and slightly frowned at the absence of her warmth. _'SO CUTE!' _Lana giggled soundlessly. She blushed when Tasuki wrapped both of his arms around her and pulled her closer, lightly burying his face in her neck.

"Hmmm." Tasuki sighed sleepily as he slowly traced up her neck with his nose and Lana's jaw line lightly with his lips. Lana swallowed, her heart beating faster, when she carefully leaned closer and lightly brushed his lips with hers before kissing him lightly. To her surprise Tasuki slowly returned the kiss, kissing her gently, his fingers finding their way to her neck to pull her into a deeper kiss.

They continued kissing softly until Lana slowly pulled away, blushing and slightly out of breath. "Morning." she whispered quietly, her heart racing wildly.

"Hi…" Tasuki whispered back as he slowly opened his eyes, looking at her sleepily. He blinked and blushed as red as his hair when he realized he hadn't been dreaming. "Aahh… Sorry 'bout that… I didn' mean ta… I mean I was still asleep…" he stammered and looked away in embarrassment.

Lana smiled and slowly leaned to give him a small kiss to his blushing cheek. "Why on earth for?" she purred and grinned, lingering her lips teasingly just breath away from his cheek and causing him to blush more.

"Heee." Lana smiled chibily when Tasuki turned to look at her and slipped away from his lap to sit on a bag while she pulled on her shoes. "But I'm off. Will you bring Chisuko when you get up?" she smiled and stretched. "Ta ta!" Lana waved as she slipped out of the tent.

Tasuki stared the door before he turned to lie on his stomach, feeling awkward and silly at the same time. He turned SD when he saw Chisuko drooling to his pillow.

"Lizard. Off." He growled and lifted Chisuko to sleep next to him and grumpily hugged the pillow. He started slowly smiling to himself when he was sure that nobody could see him, feeling weirdly warm from inside out.

Then he thought about how Lana had acted after the kiss, like it had been a joke. Tasuki frowned in confusion. What was going on? He usually didn't like women (he could thank his family for that) but she was different. He remembered his promise for Miaka 'I only hate people I don't like'.

'_But I do like her._' He finally admitted to himself and frowned _'What if it was a joke for her?_' he wondered and then snorted to the pillow frustrated. _'Argh! Women are so damn confusing.'_ He sighed, sulking at his dilemma.

'_I kissed him!! I kissed Tasuki!! -gah-'_ Lana grinned goofily when she stepped out, feeling like she could float in the air _'Or he kissed me…'_ she giggled in her mind _'Anywho, WE KISSED!!'_ she felt like laughing out loud like an idiot. Lana looked around, smiling widely, and noticed Riina sitting a little away from the tents. Lana grinned and hurried over her, sneaking behind the brunet and glomping to her neck.

"GAH!!" Riina exclaimed as they fell to the ground, Lana giggling like she was insane.

"Mmmmorningggg!!!" Lana grinned, still hanging onto Riina's back.

"Yeah! The same." Riina chuckled and patted the arms wrapped around her neck "What happened to you? You're all cheery." She asked. "You look like you just made out with Tasuki." She teased "Now leggo, you're choking me…"

Lana just giggled as she let go of the brunet and fell onto her back on the grass, grinning widely at her, feeling like she had butterflies in her stomach.

"I was only kidding y'know." Riina stared at the redhead next to her. "No way? You mean you two.." she also started slowly smiling when Lana chuckled. "Okay, what happened?"

"He kissed me!" Lana sighed dreamily, turning into pudding when she said it out loud. She had just lived out every fangirls' greatest fantasy.

"Way to go!" Riina grinned "I'm happy for you two. It was about time too." She chuckled. "You two have been circling each others like two cats."

"Am I that obvious?" Lana asked meekly and sweat dropped.

"That and I know you kittling." Riina smiled, making Lana to cough and make a face.

"Where's 'Chiri by the way? I thought that he would have been somewhere around?" Lana asked, changing the subject and crossed her hands behind her head, enjoying of the morning sun.

"He's somewhere there. Meditating I guess." Riina said, gesturing with her hand. Lana didn't notice when her eyes turned cold for a moment.

"-huh- That's weird." Lana frowned. "What's up with him? You two are almost always talking together." She commented.

"Don't know and don't care." Riina said and stood up, walking to the tents. "Oy! Tasuki! Are you up? We could use your fire to light up the wet wood." She called for the bandit with an unusual snappy tone.

"Oooo-kay. What did I miss?" Lana muttered and blinked in confusion, also standing up and walking to the tents when Tasuki came out with Chisuko on his shoulders, yawning widely.

_CAN: Start playing "The Key of the Twilight". _

The morning passed quickly when the four seishi ate their breakfast in silence, Lana trying to teach Chisuko how to breath fire and Chichiri using his magic to dry the equipment that had gotten wet on the previous night while Tasuki packed their tents and Riina loaded the horses with Lana's help.

When the day reached noon Tasuki was riding with Lana in the front, the two of them playfully bickering as usual and trying to teach Chisuko to use his wings to fly, with the result of a few frantic moments of flapping in the air before the poor little dragon got tired. Neither of the redheads brought up what had happened that morning.

Riina and Chichiri had been left slightly behind as Chichiri continued to train the brunet as they rode. Instead of using telepathy to teach as usual, he guided her to sense her surroundings through chi with his calm voice.

"Huh. I don't think I have ever heard Chichiri talking this much before." Lana commented to Tasuki quietly, patting the red dragon on her arms.

"Me neither." Tasuki agreed, slightly frowning "Usually he's the calmest one hanging in the background." he couldn't quite put a finger on the uneasy feeling he had. "I think something's bothering him."

"Like what?" Lana asked.

"How should I know? It's just a hunch." Tasuki shrugged. "If yer so curious, go ask him."

"You don't say." Lana narrowed her eyes and Chisuko mewed questioningly on her arms as she stopped her horse to wait Riina and Chichiri to catch them up.

"Jeez, I was only kiddin'." Tasuki sighed, hunching his shoulders and taking Chisuko from her "Well, it's yer funeral. Dun say that I didn' warn ya." He muttered as he continued ahead.

"Thanks for the comfort." Lana sweat dropped at Tasuki's turned back and turned to look when she heard Riina's voice.

"Mou. I can't take this anymore. It's making my head hurt. This is too damn difficult." Riina sighed and winced, rubbing her head "Can we have a break?"

"Sure, no da." Chichiri said and took a small pouch from the depths of his cloak and carefully took out one leaf "Here. This'll ease you're headache, no da." He gave the leaf to Riina, quickly pulling his hand away. Riina just nodded for thank you and hurried her horse ahead of them.

"Hi yah sis." Lana smiled as she passed her. The only response was a sizzle of red chi but in an instant Riina regretted her outburst and nodded in greeting as she rode ahead, catching up with Tasuki.

"Uh-oh." Lana sweat dropped, startled, and rode along Chichiri's side as he caught up with her. "What's wrong with her?" she asked from the blue-haired seishi.

Chichiri merely shrugged as he took a sip of water, watching the two persons ahead of them.

Lana sighed and watched Riina and Tasuki talk for a bit, then grinned, "Well, looks like she's adopted another one."

"Nani, no da?" Chichiri said, looking at Lana and blinking.

Lana chuckled and replied, "Back at home, me an' Riina are always adopting someone or other. We adopted each other a long time ago over the Internet." Lana laughed out loud. "We both replied to a story saying nearly the same things, and it just went from there. We've been like sisters ever since. Looks like she's made Tasuki her new little brother." Lana frowned. "Wait a minute, does that mean he's MY brother too?!"

Chichiri sweatdropped. "Er, I'm not sure. What's the Internet, no da?"

Lana looked at him and blinked, then laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck with a faint blush on her cheeks, "Aw man, I'm sorry. I tend to ramble on if ya don't stop me. Internet is kind of an instant mode of communication back where we come from. It's amazing."

"Ah." Chichiri said. He didn't really understand yet, but he got the feeling that if he asked her to elaborate, she'd go on forever. He'd just have to ask Riina later. He looked ahead to said girl, and stiffened when she put her hand on Tasuki's arm.

Lana looked between the two, then sighed softly to herself. _'Guess I get to play little sis no matter where I am...'_ "Ne, Chichiri?"

"Hai?" He replied somewhat stiffly, tearing his eye away from the two other seishi and looking at anything but them.

Lana looked at him for a second, before smiling a sad half-smile and quickly grabbing his reins, pulling both of their horses to a stop. "Listen to me 'Chiri. You don't have to worry about those two. Riina really does think of him as a younger brother. Besides, she goes for the older men, if you get my drift." She winked at him playfully, making some colour come to Chichiri's cheeks.

"Why would I be worried, no da?" he asked cheerfully, mask falling into place.

Lana looked at him again, then suddenly leaned over and hugged him tightly around the waist and pressed her forehead against his shirt. "Please don't do this, oniisan 1..." she whispered. "I won't ask what happened. You've already gone through so much. Don't pull away from something that could make you happy just because something like it may have hurt you before. I can tell... I can tell you're scared of what might happen, but please believe me. Riina wouldn't hurt you." Lana pulled away sniffing slightly with tears in her eyes and gave him a watery smile, trying to laugh. "She'd never betray you. She's been too fuckin' obsessed with you for so long."

Chichiri now had colour raging across his face. "Ob- obsessed, no da?" he stammered out.

Lana considered for a moment "A bad choice of words, perhaps." She then laughed slightly, turning away to rub her eyes. "Nuh uh, 'niisan. You gotta ask her yourself." She rubbed a little harder, growling, "Aw dammit, I hate it when this happens. Now I'm gonna be all drowsy and my throat and nose will be clogged up all day..."

Chichiri looked at her grumbling form for a second, and couldn't help but snicker when she gave a small frustrated cry of rage. "Don't worry, no da. You'll feel better in no time, no da."

Lana grumbled a bit more before turning back to him and giving him a slight smile. "We should catch up. Riina's gonna be wondering what I did to you."

Chichiri gently nudged his horse's sides to get him to move forward, then raised an eyebrow feeling a bit cruel, and said teasingly, "I apologize Lana-chan, but you couldn't overpower me on my worst day... kittling, no da."

Lana's jaw dropped and she looked at him with rage burning in her eyes. "Oh. No. You. Didn't." Then she let out a war cry and tackled a laughing Chichiri right off his saddle, making them both fall to the ground mock- wrestling. Chichiri was obviously taking it easy on Lana, who by now had cat ears on the top of her head, slit pupils, and a striped tail whipping about behind her angrily. "Grrrrrrrrr, you're going DOWN!" Lana declared, annoyance showing plainly on her face.

"I'm afraid not, no da." Chichiri said cheerfully, flipping her over so she was face first in the dirt and twisting one arm behind her back. "Give up, no da?"

"Never!!!" Lana shrieked, and began struggling like a possessed woman. Chichiri sweatdropped, noting that if she continued she just might hurt herself. Then he spotted her ears.

"Puuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Lana happily purred ceasing to struggle as Chichiri scratched behind her ears and carefully moved off to the side to sit down cross-legged.

Chichiri couldn't help but chuckle and comment, "You are the most amusing little thing, aren't you, no da?"

Lana grinned, and pulled herself up onto her knees and cheered, "And don't you forget it!"

"OI! Would you two hurry up?! We've got a lot of ground to cover!" an annoyed voice from further down the path called back to them.

Lana and Chichiri sweatdropped, and Lana rubbed the back of her neck, saying, "Oops!" Then they both climbed back into their saddles and nudged their horses into a trot.

Lana looked over at Chichiri and happily noted that he seemed more relaxed. "You should play more, Oniisan. If you grow up too fast, you miss out on all the important stuff."

Chichiri looked thoughtful for a second, before reluctantly agreeing. "I suppose, no da."

Lana grinned, then said cheerfully, "And now you've got lil' sis Lana to help you let loose once in a while." she grinned. "Also Riina-chan, in case you want to have the company of someone a bit more mature." She chuckled as Chichiri blushed once again.

"So you're going to be the younger sibling of the group now, no da?" Chichiri asked, changing the subject.

Lana bit her lip and cast a look at Tasuki's back, before turning around with a wide grin, saying, "If that's what you guys need me to be, then that's what I'll be. Believe me, I have lots of practice."

Chichiri also cast a look at Tasuki, before looking back at Lana with a knowing look. "Well, maybe not EVERYONE'S younger sibling, no da."

Lana blushed slightly, then smiled over at Chichiri, saying seriously, "I'm not asking you to go faster than you feel comfortable doing, and I'm not asking you to do something you don't feel is right. But please try your best to open up to her. She really does like you, and if nothing else she IS a fellow seishi, and I'd hate to see two of my favourite people get hurt."

Chichiri frowned, saying softly, "But what if-"

Lana reached over and put her hand over his mouth. "There are a lot of 'ifs', Chichiri-kun. I agree, bad things can happen." she smiled softly. "But good things sneak in once in a while as well. Look around you. The air you breathe is unpolluted and pure. Hotohori got to see his wife and son, and now he's with them. You and Tasuki were the only remaining seishi, then suddenly your numbers doubled, and boom! You've just expanded your family! Yes, we're on a dangerous mission..." She looked at him with pride shining off her face. "But through hell and heaven, we've got enough courage to do it." She took her hand off, and said softly, "Just by living we are taking a risk. But that's what makes it life. We're ALL brave Chichiri." She grinned. "And that includes you."

Chichiri watched her silently for a second, before giving her a small smile and saying, "It may not hurt to try, no da..."

Lana smiled in contentment, then face forward, replying, "That's all I ask."

"...Thanks Imoto." (2)

"You're welcome, oniisan."

------------

Riina and Tasuki rode in silence more or less side by side. After a while Riina frowned and looked at Tasuki, who to her surprise seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Tasuki, is something bothering you?" she asked looking worried, her protecting side lifting its head again.

"Hm?" Tasuki looked up "Oh. Nah, I was just thinkin'." He replied, waving his hand reassuringly.

"You? Thinking?! Oh my gods! A miracle!" Riina couldn't help herself of teasing the hot headed bandit, who snorted and glared at her. "Sorry. Just kidding." She giggled. "Were you thinking of Lana?" Riina asked. The way he stiffened told her that she had hit righton target.

"L-Lana? Why for? What on earth gave ya such an idea?" Tasuki snorted, trying to sound annoyed "If I was thinkin' o' her, which I wasn't, it was when she's gonna take this pest o' hers back." He said, blushing, and lifted his right hand to point at growling Chisuko who was hanging from his wrist, having sank his sharp little teeth to his sleeve. "The damn gnawer is ripping my shirt." Tasuki mock complained, making Riina to laugh out loud.

"Perhaps he's hungry? Besides, according to him, he's YOUR lil pest too." Riina laughed as she carefully pried Chisuko off of his wrist and lifted the tiny dragon in front of her saddle, feeding him a piece of dried meat which she had dig up from the saddle bags.

"What am I? A fucking snack?" Tasuki complained, rubbing his wrist and looked amusedly at the little dragon, who was now chirping in Riina's lap.

"So you were thinking of Lana." Riina finally stated after a moment of silence. Tasuki only looked ahead of the road, slightly blushing "You looked worried. Wanna tell me what's troubling you?" Riina asked compassionately.

Tasuki looked at the brunet thoughtfully for a moment before looking at the road again with a distant look "I just don't know." He finally sighed, making Riina's heart slightly wince in fear for them "She always manages t' surprise me. Just as I think I know som'thin' o' her, the lassie turns 'round an' I dun' know what the heck's goin' on." He sighed and hesitated for a moment before continuing "I don't know what she wants from me… and I don't know what to do anymore. This whole thing is way too damn messy, with that Tenkou and all." He said. When he glanced at Riina, instead of sarcastic comeback or teasing look, she was looking at him seriously.

"Hm." She hummed, patting Chisuko thoughtfully "Tricky." She stated for Tasuki's surprise "I can't tell you what to do, but I can say you this: don't let go of her." Riina smiled to him "You like her, right?"

Tasuki looked at the road ahead of them for a few moments before he looked at Riina with small lopsided smile. "Hai. I do. More than anythin'. He admitted quietly, his eyes turning soft.

"Then why are you telling it to me?! You need to tell it for Lana too!" Riina chuckled and reached to grab his sleeve when he stared at her. "Not now silly! Do it later when you two are alone."

"Demo…" Tasuki started feeling like an idiot.

"You'll know when it's the right time." Riina assured, letting go of his sleeve "But don't push it. Take it easy and just be yourself." Riina winked to him "I think she's as confused with all of this as you are. She's still a kid after all." She said with a faint smile. "I think she turns eighteen soon."

"Huh? Whada ya mean a kid? Usually the women o' her age are a'ready engaged or married." Tasuki asked.

"Not by our standards or to me. I think I'm always gonna see her as younger sister." Riina smiled amusedly.

Suddenly Tasuki realized something "Wait a second. Yer saying that… Lana likes me?" he said, wanting to pull the brunet from her horse and throttle the answers from her.

"Why don't you find it out yourself?" Riina winked teasingly and Tasuki smiled slowly back and both of them continued riding in cosy silence. After a while Tasuki noticed that Riina was tapping her saddle knob, looking restless. Chisuko was riding on top of the saddle bags behind of her.

"Ne, Tasuki, can I ask you something?" Riina suddenly asked him.

"Sure. Tho I might not answer." He winked teasingly.

"You know Chichiri pretty well, don't you?" she asked.

Tasuki looked at her for a moment "How well can ya really know anyone?" he stated seriously and Riina looked at him surprised of the philosophical reply. The bad mouthed hot head had really matured since the war, she thought, looking at him with new respect. "But I have learned to know him a little in these past couple of years." Tasuki raised his brows "Why do ya ask?"

"Um, nothing really…" she played with the mane of her horse "Its just…" she sighed, not knowing how to put it "I mean usually we talk a lot and he's really nice, but now he's suddenly acting all cold, and I'm afraid that I might have done something stupid and that now he's mad at me." She said quickly in one breath and blushed lightly, making Tasuki blink.

"Whelp… that was a big one." Tasuki scratched his hair. "I don't think that Chiri's mad at ya. Trust me, I have seen 'im once when he was royally pissed off, and I dun wanna see it ever again." He smirked and continued "Perhaps he just has things on his mind an' he needs ta sort 'em out." He shrugged "Chiri's just a slow guy ta warm up ta people, but he's a nice guy, really. I dun think that he could harm a fly, even if it was drivin' him mad." Tasuki laughed, making Riina chuckle a little for the comparison.

"I hope that you're right." Riina said and then smiled to him "Gee, that was pretty deep text for an air-headed bandit like you." Riina smirked teasingly. "I'm officially impressed."

"Thanks." Tasuki flashed back a cocky smirk "But dun tell it to Lana. I dun wanna burst her bubble." He winked "But dun worry about Chiri. He likes ya!"

Riina just smiled sarcastically and leaned to her back on the bags. Chisuko squeaked and darted to safety, climbing up to Tasuki's shoulders. "Aren't we two a really pathetic sight." Riina smiled sadly, lying on her back and looking at the blue sky and tree branches passing over her.

"Could be." Tasuki chuckled amusedly.

"You know what Tasuki?" Riina said suddenly, looking at the bandit "I wish that I had a brother like you." She smiled sincerely.

Tasuki looked at the brunet for a while before smiling "Hah. Ya wouldn't make such a bad sis yerself." He laughed "An' comin' from me, that's saying somethin'."

Riina also laughed and sat up, feeling much better. "Hey. You know what. In a way, we are related now!" she grinned.

"Huh?" Tasuki looked confused.

Riina reached to tap his character on the back of his hand for explanation. "See? All of us are bonded together as Suzaku seishi. A little like a family." She said.

"Heh. I guess yer right." Tasuki smiled, looking at his character. He suddenly blinked and stared at Riina "OH NO!! Not another fucking older sister!!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands to air dramatically.

Riina grinned and rode right next to Tasuki "Aniki!!" she squealed and glomped to his neck theatrically.

"AAAAARGH!! Leggo of me ya bloody psycho!! Crazy woman!! Halp!!" Tasuki shouted mock shocked, trying to pry Riina away from his neck. Riina let go of him and fell to her back on her horse, laughing loudly uncontrollably, her tension since the morning freeing and fading away.

Tasuki chuckled and then blinked when a thought came to him "Hey. If you and I are siblings, what does that make me 'n Lana?" he asked.

"Lovers." Riina said with purring accent and grinned teasingly as she sat up again, brushing away her tears of mirth. Tasuki coughed at this, turning deep red and turning away.

---------

1 Oniisan Big brother

2 Imoto Little sister

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**All of those who had wished for mushiness, here you go –grin-. Sorry for not replying to reviews in this post, but we're kind of a busy. Enjoy of the chap everybody. Don't forget to review.**


	17. Chapter 17 Lana's Thoughts

**Bishonen Beware**

**(Was listening to "Tears in the Rain", "Rammstein-Engel", "One Winged Angel" and "Simple and Clean" ;) Heya everybody! This is Lana of course, for the next couple of chapters we're going to be writing the personal thoughts of all the chars in BB. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

**"In the Mind of a Read-Headed, Female Kamikaze" or "Lana's Thoughts"**

**Lana's P.O.V.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Riina, Chisuko, Chichiri, Tasuki and I had been on the road for about a day when I started getting REALLY tired of the scenery. Nothing but mountains, trees, and a horses head in front of me. I've never been really patient to begin with, and this was drivin' me nuts!! And Tasuki.... I love the man with all I've got, but we all have to face it. He just CAN'T ride a damn horse!

"Oi, why're you looking at me all funny, Red?" Tasuki asked me. Gah. Hadn't realized I'd zoned out staring at him.

"I'm boreeddd." I whined, pulling the most pathetic face that I could.

"How about playing a game, Kittling?" Riina suggested, smiling at me understandingly. I grinned back at her. Thank God she came too when I got sent to this place. I wouldn't have been able to make it without her. And she's SEEN what happens when I get bored. Long story. Involves a movie theater, a SERIOUSLY boring movie, and about four pounds of whip cream. But it brought up the entertainment value of the movie by tenfold! Guess she's just trying to cut off the chaos before it starts. Thank you so much sis!

"Ok! What kind of game?" I said, grinning and bouncing in my saddle. Ouch. Reminder to self. Never do that again.

"Hmmm, do you guys know what 'Free Association' is?" Riina asked Tasuki and Chichiri innocently. Ohhhh yes, THIS was going to be fun, I grinned widely. Let the games begin!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, this is a really easy game. I just say a word, and you say the first thing that pops into your head." Riina told us cheerfully.

"I think I'll sit this one out, no da." Chichiri decided, smiling at us a little nervously. I pouted, then turned towards Tasuki.

"You're going to play, right? Or is it too scary?" I teased.

"This is gonna be an easy game..." Riina smirked "Just imagine that you're on your therapist." she grinned widely and dodged what she could of my blow. Grrrr, I DID NOT need that psychiatrist, darn it! Hearing things is perfectly normal, it was the neighbors, damn it!

"Alright, for our first word....hmmm... How about flute?" Riina said

"Music?" Lana answered, shrugging.

"D f traitor." Tasuki mumbled angrily. Meaning Amiboshi of course I thought, rolling my eyes.

"No comment." Riina said with a grin. "Ooookay, next word. Suzaku!"

"coughdeadturkeycough" I smiled innocently at Tasuki's glare. "Must be something in my throat."

"Tenkou?" Riina said next, with a predatory grin. I heard a soft growl from Chichiri's direction, but he was smiling when I looked over.

"Disillusioned moron." Tasuki spat hatefully, hands tightening around his reins and causing the horse to jerk a bit. "Whoah! Calm down!"

I grinned back at Riina and chirped, "It's what's for supper!"

"What? Tenkou or morons?" she laughed. "Don't want to have to go cannibal on you and Tasuki." I growled at her and lightly (coughyeahrightcough) hit her upside the head, but she just laughed again.

"Hmm, okay, what do you guys think of when I say 'money'?" Riina stated.

"Cash." I said clasping my hands together as if in prayer with dollar signs in my eyes.

"Looks like we've got our new Tama."

"Hey!" I looked around for whoever said that, but they all looked at me innocently. Grrrrr...

"Money huh? Greedy-blue haired sonnuvabitch. What does he have that I don't, huh?" Tasuki complained.

Riina sighed. "That's actually a good question."

Oh no. We are NOT going into depression! This trip is boring enough as it is without him moping about. "Nothing, Tasuki. You're loads better than he is!" I stated cheerfully, patting him on the back, getting a small smile for my trouble. Yay!

"Welll, maybe he holds his temper better, no da." Chichiri teased.

"I can too hold my temper!!!!" Tasuki roared, making us all laugh.

"And won't hate women!" Riina added with a smirk in my direction. I flipped her the one fingered salute but grinned anyway. We'll see how long THAT lasts. I grinned evilly. Suddenly I frowned.

"He's a damn pervert."

"Tasuki or Tama?" Riina asked out of the corner of her mouth, and Chichiri snorted with laughter. "I personally vote for both."

Tasuki glared at Riina and barked, "TAMAHOME'S the perv! He tried to sleep with Miaka before they were even married!"

I stared at him for a second, then shook my head and looked at Riina. "Okay, I think I'm with you on this one." I mean come on! Tasuki tried to do that too! Wait a minute... was that in the OVA's? I think it might have been. Which makes him an even BIGGER perv because Miaka was MARRIED at the time! But Miaka's not here now, so he won't go after her or whatever, but- Ohhhh, my head hurts!

"You okay Kitten?" Riina asked in concern when I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Yeah, just thinking too much." I replied with a grin.

"The point is, I'm not no hentai!" Tasuki interrupted, looking miffed. "I mean I hate women!"

Immediately Riina and I both turned around in our saddles to glare at him directly in the eyes. Chichiri had moved away from Tasuki the minute he'd talked.

"Oh really?" Riina said sweetly, but with the kind of smile that makes you want to go run to your mommy screaming about monsters under the bed.

Tasuki gulped, and stammered, "Well, I mean-"

"Hmph. Racist chauvinistic bastard." I muttered angrily, then went into full rant mode. "What the fuck do you have against women anyway? I mean it's not like we can overthrow your government, in this time women don't have ANY rights unless they're gorgeous or stinkin' rich!" I was about to go into my full speech about how women didn't even get the right to vote until the 19th amendment in the United States (it's five pages long! Seriously!), but Riina cut me off by putting a hand over my mouth.

"Better watch what you say around this one, fry boy. She's a bit of a feminist." she warned, with a sweatdrop.

"Er, right…." Tasuki said, nodding quickly and looking a little nervous. He then blinked and leaned over Chichiri "…What's a feminist?" the bandit boy whispered and I saw Chichiri shrug, but he decided not to ask about it right now.

Damn straight he'd better be nervous! Equal rights, dammit! I mean, having all those sisters might get you a little scared of them, but deciding to hate all women just because of a select few?! GRRRR!!!! And I'M A WOMAN! I took a few deeps breaths. Okay... go to your happy place... too bad they don't have malls back in this time. Usually some serious shopping calms me down fast.

"Okay, I'm fine now." I stated, pulling away from Riina

"Good. Let's get on with the game, shall we? We got a bit off track. Next word is... loyalty." she decided.

"Er, a dog?" I guessed, still coming down from my adrenaline rush. "Man's best friend and all..."

"Loyalty, every one of Suzaku's seishi were loyal to the end..." Tasuki muttered, eyes saddening.

Riina sighed, and said softly, "True. Very true."

Damn. Not the depression again. "Dun worry honey, they all fought for what they believed in." I said sympathetically, patting Tasuki's back.

Riina arched an eyebrow and grinned, repeating, "Honey?" Tasuki coughed, a light flush crossing his cheeks.

"It was just a friendly term!" I cried, embarrassed.

Riina laughed and grinned. "Okay, okay. Brick?" Then she grinned even wider and answered her own question. "Tasuki!" Chichiri and I both laughed, but Tasuki was fuming at her, demanding she take that back.

"In reference to his intelligence or stubbornness?" I asked, sticking my tongue out at Tasuki when he glared at me as well.

"Hey! What is this?! Tease the bandit day and everybody forgot to tell me about it?!" he complained. Riina and I both grinned and looked at each other, exclaiming 'Yes!' at the same time. Riina was laughing so hard she nearly fell off her horse. I smiled and took a second to just look at my companions. Chichiri seemed so much like a big brother to me. I absolutely adored him. Riina, well, I can't imagine what life would have been like if I had never met her. She really does seem like my big sis, and I'm very glad we got sent to this world together. If it had been anyone else I probably would have killed them a long time ago. I sighed, thinking of all the girls back in the US who would have died from being apart from their credit cards so long. I tried to think of Riina as one of those girls and giggled at the ridiculous image. Nope, not happening. My big sis is tough. Not like those bitches.

On impulse I leaned over and gave her a tight hug. "What was that for kittling?" she asked, turning away from Tasuki for a moment to smile at me, patting at my head. She always did that.

I grinned back happily. "Eh, no reason." Then I sat back in my saddle and looked at my little baby. Chisuko had been sleeping in front of me in the saddle nearly the entire way. Well, he WAS a newborn I suppose. It's going to be Hell when he wakes back up and we have to feed him again though. I'm glad the old grandma gave him to me though. He's so cute!!! Wonder how big he'll get though... Man... having my own full size dragon would be awesome! But how the heck would I feed him?!?! I grimaced. The thought of how much food a Chisuko the size of the palace would eat nearly scared me. I take that back. I hope he stays tiny. Forever.

"Magic!" I suddenly exclaimed, making Riina turn and stare at me. I laughed, and tried to clear it up for her. "What do you think of when someone says magic? First word that comes to my mind is Chichiri!"

"Hey Red, ya took mine!" Tasuki cried indignantly, but he was grinning.

"You have a real obsession with your teammates, you know that? Wonder if there's a support group for that kind of thing?" Riina taunted. "Hm, for magic... possibilities!"

"You decide the next word Tasuki." I suggested.

"Ok... How about fire?"

Riina grinned wickedly and let out a soft, but scary chuckle. "Fire..."

We all guided our horses just a little bit further away from her.

"Hmm..." Fire... I grinned maniacally. "Fun! Pyromaniac! School!" Oops. Didn't mean for that last one to come out. That was an electrical fire! I swear, I had nothing to do with it!

"Again?" Riina asked with a wide grin. I scowled and slumped down. How did she know!?

"Oh come on. They can't prove that was me! There were no witnesses!" I argued.

"Riiiggghhhtttt." she replied with a smirk. If she's using that mind reading thing of hers I'll never forgive her.

Tasuki rolled his eyes and stated, "They've gone insane."

"They were never sane to begin with, no da." Chichiri muttered back, but put on an innocent look when we glared at him. That monk is gonna get it one of these days... If I can ever stay mad at him long enough.

"Next word! Spoon!" I told them. I grinned. Ah, a spoon. Could be used for so many things, from assassination to- _(::authoress hits other authoress:: Riina you hentai! Not THAT!)_ everyday eating.

"Dhere ish no shpoon ... mwehehe." Riina said in a spooky voice, grinning widely. I grinned back. Poor Tasuki and Chichiri, the amount of jokes and they have no idea of the punch line could make you cry.

Tasuki stared at us, and said suspiciously, "This one of those 'other world' things, right?"

Riina simply smirked and Tasuki shivered. "Right, uh, food?" I sighed and shook my head. Absolutely no imagination.

Tasuki hurriedly moved us away from the topic of the spoon for some strange reason, (Now a spork, THERE'S something terrifying.) and said, "Er, next word, how's about castle?"

"Damn big... " Riina shrugged, trying to avoid traumatizing the red-haired man any more.

"Where the princess waits in the highest room, in the tallest tower for her prince to come." I sighed, then giggled.

"Hmmm, someone's seen Shrek lately?" Riina observed with a chuckle.

"And when he finally shows up it's an ogre with a donkey." I added, then laughed out loud.

"Ain't that always the case?" Riina sighed dramatically. "You wait forever for the perfect man, and he ends up being exactly the opposite of what you've expected."

"Well, the princess DID end up falling in love with him anyway, and they lived happily ever after!" I reminded her.

"True, true." she replied, happier.

"A princess fell in love with an ogre?" Tasuki yelped, looking astonished.

"Well, it was a movie, erm... a story, but still, it's what's on the inside that counts." I said, with a half-smile.

"So even if a guy is ugly and cruel, you'd still fall in love with him?" Chichiri asked slowly, looking at Riina out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's the person behind the looks you love, right?" Riina said with a little smile and then gestured. "You know the saying 'many cake pretty on the top'?" as Chichiri and Tasuki shook their heads, she sighed and continued "I means that a cake can look good from outside, but inside it's all rotten. Think of Nakago for instance. It goes the other way round too. A dinner looking like with attitude issues might be the best you've ever tasted. Mmm... Like Amiboshi! Behind all the act he pulled, he was a really good kid." She stopped, looking like a worm had just fallen into the back of her shirt.

"Did you have to talk of food? Now I'd want some spicy pasta... or Ramens..." I whined, rubbing my growling stomach.

"You in love with anyone?" Tasuki asked from her with a smirk. Riina turned red, and fiddled with her fingers.

"Uh, well, um..."

"Hey! What about a shapeshifter?!" I said quickly, distracting the boys.

"Blob, a big blob!" Riina replied a little too quickly, shooting me a thankful glance.

"Hey, lookit me!" I cried, turning into Tasuki.

Riina laughed, then looked at Chichiri and said, "That's a depressing sight. Now we're having two of fools instead of one." Chichiri chuckled back, but didn't agree out loud.

"I'm not a baka, wench!" Tasuki cried.

"What did you say?!" Riina growled and Tasuki 'eeped'.

"Hmph." I stuck out my tongue at her and instead changed into Nuriko. Kya! Such pretty hair!

Riina grinned and stated, "Wow Kitten, you actually look like a lady for once!"

"Why you-!!!" I ranted on for a bit, but then noticed no one was listening to me and sulked. After a while my legs started to hurt so I stopped the horse and jumped down stretching a bit. "I think I'm gonna walk. Need to get some feeling back into my legs." I told them. Seriously, I was wobbling a bit with absolutely no feeling from the knees down!

Rinna grimaced and nodding, she got off her horse as well. "True. Walking a bit would be nice."

"Perhaps it would be all right to take a break now, no da." Chichiri agreed, dismounting.

"Thank God. I'm starving. Where's the food?" I asked, rubbing my growling stomach.

"Uh oh..." Riina muttered.

"What?" I asked, then turned around. "CHISUKO!!!" I screeched. There the little bugger was, peacefully sleeping in what USED to be the bag containing all of our food! He must have sneaked into it while I wasn't looking and eaten every last scrap! Chisuko awoke with a start and gave a little yelp when he saw me. I've never seen a beast learn to fly so fast before in my life.

"GET BACK HERE YA SCALEY BOTTOMLESS PIT!" Tasuki yelled after him, fuming.

Riina groaned. "Looks like it's fishing and hunting for lunch." she complained.

Chichiri was quiet for a minute, before telling us all, "There's a river a little way into the forest, no da. I'll go for fishing, no da."

Riina perked up and said, "I'll come with you! It's been a while since I've gone fishing."

I groaned and sent a silent prayer to Suzaku. "Just great. I can freakin' hear the animals now, this is going to feel like eating relatives." I shuddered. "Uh, you guys can do that, I'll go get the firewood." I trotted off towards the forest, trying to avoid having to clean or cook any of the animals.

Riina frowned and nudged Tasuki a bit. "Keep an eye on her will ya? Wouldn't want her to go nuts with all the animals out there. She might not come back for hours."

Tasuki nodded and said, "Right." Then he jogged after me and grinned. "Mind some company Kittling?"

"How many times do I have to tell ya not to call me that?!" I growled, but smiled inwardly. Good. This'll give Riina and 'Chiri some time alone. Course I'll also be alone with bandit boy, which could or could not be a good thing... siiigggghhhhh. It's a good thing he's cute. "Sure, come along. But do try to keep up." I then grinned and took off into the woods with him trailing right behind me, laughing.

'Life is good.'

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Long time no see! –eh heh- Well, we've been having a small creative pause here, and I hope that you had as fun as we did while sketching this out and me reading Lana's work! This chap was a sneak peak into your favourite redheads' (and no, I'm not talking of Tasuki) train of thoughts. –smiles- I believe you know the little 'review' etc. buttons, so please! Do leave a comment and suggestion of who should be next?**

**Before you go, chapter 16 has been re-posted. I fixed some messes and missing parts… go and check it out!**

**And now into what you have been waiting for: The feedbacks! Thank you for everybody, new and old readers.**

**Ooparu Tsuki -** -laughs- Hello there! Nice to see that you forgave us… well, me, since I'm adding the replies, and decided to stick around! ;) Don't worry, the fluff isn't dead and buried. I'm sure I saw it to limp somewhere to suffer a bit… -holds out a katana- … Anywho, thank you for yer comments and I hope that ya liked of the chap. –wide grin-

**Karama Gypsi -** -grins- Yup! He is a sweetie… when he wants to be. Guess why I'm having him as my muse? –winks with a smile- I hope that you liked of this one too.

**Songwind –** Chichiri acting like a bit thick is cliché, but it IS part of his character, ne? Personally, I like of the little conflict it causes. If we'd have a bigger time frame, we'd have a lot longer and more complex dance for those two.. ;p But that's just Chiri. Lana and Tasuki are also quite amusing and contrast couple. Doesn't they say that differences fulfills each others?

And I am waiting for that review… -grins-

**DragonSpine -** -blinks- Sex? I wrote a sex scene for them?? Where??? –looks frantically around- Lana would probably kill me for that… hmmm. If this was a real story, you bet that I'd have some INTERESTING livejournal notes. Heh. –grins and sweeps a bow- Thank you for your compliments! I hope that you enjoyed of this chappy. Stick around for the next one, if ya wanna see who's mind we peak next! Oh yes, Faia! We noticed the same thing and have been throwing some ideas into air. (originally, her going 'poof' was an accident)

**hana- dragon –** Ooo-kay, I think someone's has had their share of sugar for a while. –laughs- I'm glad that you liked of it. This time we had something new to offer, peaking into chara's minds! So we did, so now you can do… so what are you gonna do?... besides push the little 'review' button? –smiles innocently and laughs-

**Amasaki Reyoko** - -laughs- Thank you! I think that this fic seems to get better with each chap and time… -mutters- not to mention of course writing skills… -grins and winks- Lana should open a Lana&Tasuki fan site soon. They're getting so much support!

**Rhapsody:** - -laughs- Well, you're lucky, you didn't have to wait more than a month and some for an update… Welcome back and into new chap! Stay around, we have plenty of new stuff coming!

**nekosazume -** -waves chibi arms frantically- We're back, we're back with a new chap and more to come!! And even with feedback replies! Heh. –looks around- -blinks- Did I miss something?...


	18. Chapter 18 Tasuki's Inner Dialogue Need...

**Bishonen Beware**

**Chapter 18**

**Tasuki's Inner Dialogue... Need We Say More?**

**;p We no own. You no sue. Everyone goes home happy. Thankies very much. The song mentioned here is Tasuki's song Setsunakutemo... Zutto.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Riina had me follow Lana into the forest to keep her out of trouble. Story of my life. Women ordering me around. But somehow, when it comes to these two it's not as annoying, it's even a little amusing. Take helping the red-haired kamikaze get wood for instance. Usually it's just grab a few limbs, get back, and eat. But she's really picky about the wood we use. It has to be already dead, no animals can be using it for something, like a house or whatever, and she has this thing about the sticks having to be perfectly straight. Personally, I think she's just stalling. And it's not like I'M going to stop her. I don't really want to gut any fish either. So here I am, searching for the 'perfect sticks', which we have about four of so far by the way, in the middle of the woods with a girl from another world and our so-called 'child' who happens to be a miniature flame-thrower. (Miaka told us about those. I still think my tessan is better though.) Could life get ANY weirder?

The crazy girl is just walking now, I think. She's not even looking for sticks anymore, so I pick some up once in a while. I'm about to suggest we start heading back, it's been about a quarter of an hour, when she starts singing.

_"Moetsukita you ni shizumu  
__yuuhi sae hitori sa  
__daiichi ni mo, unabara ni mo  
__dakareru koto naku_

_fukai kokoro no soko de  
__nemurasete iru no ni  
__FUI wo tsuku akane'iro no  
__setsunai jounetsu_

_KIMI no namida miru tabi  
__tamaranaku natte  
__ushiro kara omoikiri  
__dakishimetaku naru_

_kowareru hodo SUKI sa  
__donna kotoba mo tarinai  
__kesshite koe ni shinai  
__itoshisa mo aru n' da_

_umareochita dake de wa  
__otoko ni wa narenai  
__hontou no tsuyosa wa kitto  
__ai kara hajimaru_

_KIMI no namida no saki ni  
__egao ga aru nara  
__tanomoshii YATSU no mama  
__mimamotte iyou_

_kowareru hodo SUKI sa  
__donna kotoba mo tarinai  
__kanawanai koi naraba  
__shiawase wo negau dake sa_

_yuuhi ga mata shizumu  
__jounetsu wo daita mama  
__hitoshirezu nemuri tsuku  
__setsunakutemo...zutto."_

I blink a few times, then ask, "What was that?"  
"Huh?" she replied, looking back at me cluelessly. Typical. Woman didn't even realize she was singing.  
"That song you were singing, what was it? It was... nice." I repeated, fumbling a bit on the end. I don't know what it was, but there was something about that song that I really liked.  
"Huh? ...oh... OH!" she suddenly exclaimed, then waved her arms around, nearly dropping the sticks she was carrying. "It was nothing, just ignore me, heh, I do that sometimes when I'm bored." she said quickly.  
I narrowed my eyes at her slightly. Ok, I know I act stupid sometimes, but even I'M not that dumb. Plus that right there was suspicious like Tamahome giving away free money. "What was the song?" I asked again, getting a little closer in case she bolted.  
"Er, nothing! I swear!" she laughed nervously. Like I'd fall for that. The look on her face was one I knew maybe a little too well. One that clearly said, 'Shit, I'm in trouble now.'  
"If it's really nothing, there shouldn't be any problem with you telling me, right?" I said cheerfully, clamping one hand down on her shoulder. I inwardly smirk. She's too easy to read. Part of being a bandit is being able to tell if someone's hiding somethin', and she couldn't be more obvious is she were holding up a sign. You can say curiosity killed the cat, but oh well. The harder she tried to hide it the more I wanted to know. Besides, I really DID like the song. It had a beat the was different than anything I'd heard before and more interesting.  
"It.. It's called Setsunakutemo zutto. It's by Hayashi Nobutoshi." she answered, giving in a little.  
"Can ya teach it to me?" I asked, grinning. Hey, might give me something to do when I'm bored too. She put her face in her hands, muttered something that sounded like 'Riina's gonna kill me.' then reluctantly agreed.  
"Okay, it goes like this..."

After about a half hour I finally got it, and we were cheerfully singing along together, telling stories and cracking up. Somewhere along the way we had set down our firewood, but had forgotten to pick it up again when the little fireball started lecturing me on pronouncing the words correctly. Then she made some crack about my schooling, can't remember what it was now, and I just had to defend myself! Plus, it's kind of fun fighting with her. When she gets frustrated her nose scrunches up and her eyes spark. It's like she's got an opinion on everything. Though she really is smarter than she lets on sometimes. I didn't really think she'd had much schooling either, I mean who teaches women? She proceeded to nearly talk me into a seizure with something called 'Algebra. Yeesh, remind me never to make her do that again. It almost sounded like she was chanting an evil curse or something. I quickly changed the subject after that. Unfortunately, it got switched to families.

"I've always wanted a sister. All I had growing up was my bro, and he nearly raised me." she said, lacing her fingers together behind her head and looking up at the sky. "Where I come from, girls can do everything men can do. Go to school, get government positions and jobs, whatever."  
Raised by her bro, huh? Well that explained her attitude. "Women as government officials? You gotta be kidding me. The entire country would go to 'ell!" I said in mock shock. I loved teasing her. I found out pretty quick earlier that whenever I said something that made it sound like women were weaker or not as smart, which, let's face it they ARE, it set her off like lightening. One time I even got her so mad she actually TACKLED me! Which was a VERY interesting experience all in its own... maybe I can get her to do that again, heh.  
"Damn it, women in my time are just as able to hold places of authority as men are! At least where I'm from. Back here it's different because you damn MEN won't let us learn! You keep us at home, cooking, cleaning, taking care of the kids, and keep us downtrodden and uneducated! Then if you get a daughter you blame US when really it's the MEN'S fault!"  
Can ya blame me if I looked a little clueless myself after that?

The Kitten was about to go off on another one of her lectures, when I saw something on her shoulder. I couldn't help myself. I swear my evil side took over for a minute.  
"Hey Kittling, you've got something right here." I told her calmly, pointing to my own shoulder.  
"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me-" her hand reached up to distractedly brush whatever it was off, but she stopped when the thing started to cling to her hand. She turned to see that she had one of the biggest spiders I had ever seen right in the palm of her hand.  
"EYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Suzaku, she screams LOUD! She managed to chuck that sucker twenty feet away before turning around to run like the hounds of Hell where on her heels.  
"Oi! Lana! Wait up!" I managed to gasp out through my laughter. Downtrodden. Sure. We just make sure they have someone to keep an eye on 'em so they can be protected! Geez, panicking over nothin' at all.We're just trying to make sure none of our girls die from their own stupidity.  
"Oi! Red!" I called out, searching through the forest. Dang it, if I lost her 'Momma Cat' aka Riina, I swear, sometimes she's all teeth and claws that one, is gonna have my hide. "LANA! WHERE ARE YA!" I yelled.  
"Right up here, sheesh. No need to yell." a voice sniffed.  
"What the!" my head snapped up, and I looked the kamikaze, who happened to be perched in the highest branches of the tallest tree in the woods. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "What're ya doin' up there!" I called with a wide grin.  
"Just admiring the view." she snapped, turning away, but I could see her blushing. I chuckled. 'So cute.' "Well try coming down! It's gonna start to get dark in a while, and the others'll get worried!"  
"No, I think I'm quite fine where I am." she replied calmly.  
I smirked. "Ya know, that spider's long gone by now Kittling."  
"I'm. Not. Coming. Down."  
"Fine. Then I'll come to you." I told her, and started pulling myself up.  
"What're you doing! Stop it! You're shaking the tree!" she yelped.  
"Oh come on, I though cats had nine lives." I teased. Lana growled at me and turned up her nose, ignoring me until I was sitting on the branch right below her. "Nice view." I commented. It really wasn't that bad up here. You could see for miles, and the breeze was nice. I had no problem with heights, but water... I shivered. That stuff was evil. Would drag you under without a bit of remorse.  
"Uh huh." she yawned, leaning back on a few branches. I frowned when I saw them bend dangerously.  
"You might not want to do that. Those bits of wood ain't that strong." I warned.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**This much this time. As you all already figured, Lana was behind this little sneak peak into Tasuki's thoughts. Shocking, eh? The flame boy actually thinks. –grins and dodges the flames coming from Tasuki fans and hides behind muses- What ya think of it? P Roses as well stones are all appreciated, so make the lil' review button feel appreciated. –waves a small white flag from behind the muses- I promise to put up a next chap if you do…**

**Oh, and for all who likes of this 'peaking into minds', you can thank you Lana for the idea and pulling it out! –grins and huggles Lana-**

**And a special thank you for Shireenko, who reached through the messenger to give me a poke to update. **Aww… Thank ya for your cheer up! And you're most welcome for the music. I hope that you liked of it. -blinks- F-f-fan-art? Wow! That's… Thank you very much! I know that Lana is gonna flip when she sees them! –wide grin-blushes and sweeps a bow- Thank ya! For the both of us! We're honored!

**Neokosazume –** Thank you neoko. We're gonna go them all through like this. If you liked this, wanna guess who's next? –chuckles-

**Karama Gypsi - **-laughs- Hey! Nice ta know that ya still like of the text… there is a plot… we're slowly getting there… I think. –heh- Switching POV's is a nice change for the usual. I believe it was Lana's idea.

**DragonSpine – **Wow… That must'a been the shortest feedback I've ever seen… -blinks-smiles- well, I'll see you around again, eh?

**Rhapsody: Daughter of the Sky – **Hmmm… I think that the comps are having a conspiracy against us… they always break down on the worst possible moment. And the evil parents tend to take advantage of it. –chuckles- And thank you. Nice to see that you're still with us –smiles- Perhaps Lana is what Tasuki needs to get more around with women.

**Taluria – **Aaahh… Um, Lana… dearie… What I have told ya of killing readers? –holds Lana from the back of her shirt with innocent grin- Now put the cat down and we'll put up another chapter! –hehe-

**chiri26 – **Ah, most likely Lana would with her temperament… I wouldn't be that mean, right? –pats eyelashes innocently-  
Lana-cough- yeah, right -cough-  
To sleep, what's that? A new anime?  
Lana: Nooo…. It's something you never get around to do ;  
Hmmm…. Intereshting… -wicked smirk- I gotta remember that…  
Lana: EWW! RIINA! My poor innocent mind… .

**Erailea Evenstar - **-laughs- Oh no no no… You see, there is TWO OVA's and Eikoden! Oni, is the name of the DVD-box that held the 2 first OVA's and Eikoden had its own DVD box. So basically parts coming after the TV series, are divided into three parts. Lessee:

The 1st OVA was the three first episodes of the Oni-box. They contained the short and messy story of where Tama was drugged by Tomo and Yui made into Genbu no Miko and it ended into Genbu being summoned. (The1st OVA held the 'Hot Spring'- short story after the episodes) This story was year after Summoning Suzaku.  
The 2nd OVA was the six last episodes of the Oni-box. In this Tama's memory is wiped out and he's now Taka and the gang fights tries to gather the gems to fight against Tenkou. This is where our story is now being placed into and time frame is two years after summoning Suzaku and the war. (This OVA had the little parody shots 'Fushigi Akugi' after every episode)  
Eikoden (or, the 3rd OVA) is a whole story of its own, which is happening 10 years after the (first) summoning (geesh, how many times CAN you summon a God!). In this story they chase after Maya, who's flipped out and tries to prevent the Book from being corrupted.


End file.
